Tied Between Two Worlds
by TeamAmWolves
Summary: Another one of those New Moon stories wherein Edward leaves Bella. Her confrontation of him after Jacob contracts 'mono' goes wrong, and Emmett and the other Cullen's minus Edward and Rosalie are left to pick up the pieces. Team Jacob may not want to read
1. Chapter 2

A/N: To those who read or will read the first chapter since I haven't had it up long, I'm sorry about the screwy format. It's been forever since I've posted on here and it took me until today to figure out how to fix chapters and all, the format. So I'm very sorry about that. Please don't give up on me! Also I know this chapter is probably unbearably short, in fact it's only a third of the length as the first sadly but I put all I wanted to in it. I promise the chapters will be longer (at least I'm planning on that) and things will get interesting. I have quite a bit planned and I can't wait to take the journey. I have a few chapters written and I just need to proof them and all. If anyone wants to be my beta just like review with your email address or something if you want. Thanks! Read and please review! Oh one last thing, thank you to my friend Manda for reading over my chapters and giving me the will to continue, and to my friend Alyssa for giving me the courage to post this.

Carlisle and Esme had just finished cleaning up and Carlisle took everything that was bloodied and put it into a large glass bowl that was sterilized before setting it on fire while Esme cleaned the surfaces that had been splattered with blood with bleach. As he watched it burn in the controlled container, he felt an arm come down on his shoulder. Turning his head, Carlisle saw Esme looking at him with a look between sympathetic and heartbroken. He turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly for a moment before she spoke. "What happened?"

"Alice saw Bella's future disappear." He whispered softly. "She's been spending time with Jacob Black a lot lately and I think lineage finally caught up with him and he started transforming. Once Bella's future disappeared, Alice didn't know Jacob could be a werewolf right now, so she panicked. She sent Emmett to look for her and make sure she was ok. I'm not sure how he found her but when he got her here she was in terrible shape. Apparently Jacob had attacked and ra...raped her pretty badly. Esme I...in all my years in the medical profession...in all the years I've been on this Earth, I've never seen anything like it. She was completely shattered, and I'm not just talking about her injuries. Inside. Her psyche is fragile, it's...hanging by a thread. I'm worried about her Esme. I'm so worried about her. Us leaving, Edward doing what he did, it obviously wasn't good for her at all. And this thing with Jacob? Him doing what he did? I'm not even sure if this won't push her off of the edge."

"We'll help her Carlisle." She said gently, rubbing his arm. "We'll help. We'll do whatever we have to do to get her back to where she needs to be."

"She seems to be leaning on Emmett a lot." Carlisle mused, looking over at her. "I'm not sure what to think about that."

"She needs someone Carlisle." She said gently. "When a girl goes through something like she's went through, female friends are good and all, but you need a rock, you need strength that a man can give. Charlie's not here, and she could've easily looked to you for that, but she chose Emmett. Hopefully he's up for the job."

"From the looks of it, I think he is." Carlisle said, smiling a bit as he thought of his 'son'.

Back in the bedroom Emmett laid there in thought again. Alice had disappeared to talk to Jasper and Rosalie and Bella had drifted to sleep in his arms. As he thought, he couldn't help but land on Jacob. He couldn't believe that someone he'd believed was one of Bella's closest friends had done what he did to her. He couldn't even fathom someone who claimed to love her, breaking her like she was nothing, just because he was angry at her for some reason or another. He felt Bella tense in his arms and realized his body had tensed as well, causing her to become uncomfortable. He sighed and gently moved her out of his arms before standing up, going over to the picturesque window and gazing out of it, watching the wilderness just beyond. He wanted to go back to Forks, go down, break whatever treaty there was and grab Jacob Black by his neck and crush him into a million pieces. He didn't care if he had to take on the whole wolf-pack before-or after-he'd gladly do it just to get some form of retribution. It wasn't right, to just stand idly by while nothing was being done about what he'd done. Emmett would gladly finish him off just to get vengeance for...

Suddenly his musings were cut off by the most horrible sound he'd ever heard. It was a cross between a sob, and a scream. It was gut wrenching and he whipped his body around, looking at Bella who was thrashing on the bed. He cursed under his breath as he rushed over, at vampire speed, and was beside her in no less than 1 second flat. He gathered her in his arms again and tried to soothe her, whispering words of comfort. He stared down at her pained expression and felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Unaware that his family had gathered to watch, he cradled Bella and rocked her, continuing to whisper to her and let his cheek rest against her forehead, soothing the warmth that radiated from it. Gradually he felt Bella calming down and she fell back into a deep sleep again, one hand grasping his shirt in her hand tightly, as if she was trying to make sure he didn't go anywhere. But he wouldn't, not when she so obviously needed him so much in that moment. After she'd been calmed down for a bit, Emmett looked over and saw his family still standing in the doorway, watching him. He smiled sheepishly and looked away again, as they dissipated. A throat being cleared made him look back up, though. He saw Rosalie was there, an uncomfortable look on her face. She seemed to be looking at Bella more, and Emmett's heart went out to her. He knew of her past and what led to Carlisle changing her and he could only imagine what she was thinking right then. "Can we talk?" She asked, using a whisper that only he would be able to hear so that they didn't disturb Bella.

"Sure." He nodded, and he was going to move when she held her hand up, shaking her head.

"Don't, she doesn't need anymore stress." She said, sighing softly. "Look...I'm going to be taking off. Go on my own. I think it's better this way."

Emmett stared at her, absolutely floored by her words. He couldn't even fathom why she'd say something like that. "Babe if this is about Bella and..."

Again she held her hand up, cutting off what he was about to say. "Emm...she needs you. She really does, and you need to be there for her." She smiled a bit, reaching out and stroking his cheek. "I'm just not right for you anymore, and I think you know that. These past few months...it hasn't been the same. It's time we call a spade a spade and realize we're just floating in two different directions. It's ok. I'm not upset. These past 74 years with you...they've been magical. They truly have. But your destiny is with someone else now. You're needed somewhere else. I'll always love you, but it's time to say goodbye."

Emmett could only sigh as she leaned down and kissed his cheek before running at vampire speed out of the room. As she left he realized something, he was ok. He always thought he'd feel an unbearable ache if she ever left him, but he didn't. Maybe Rosalie was right, maybe they were drifting apart. Instead of dwelling on that, he looked back down at Bella, and felt a fierce protectiveness come over him. He smiled a bit and gently moved a piece of hair out of her face, causing her to shift a bit and wrap her arms around him tightly. He rubbed her back gently, laying his head back against the headboard and closing his eyes, slowing his breathing and falling into a meditative state, the closest thing a vampire could get to being asleep.

Sometime later, Emmett jerked awake. It took him a minute to figure out what it was, and his body wanted to go into an attack posture, but he realized what had woken him up. Bella was moving in his arms again, moaning in the midst of another nightmare. He sighed sadly, and wrapped his arms tighter around her, leaning in and whispering to her, rubbing her back to calm her back down. She needed a good uninterrupted sleep. Finally it worked and she calmed down again, resting against him as she fell back to sleep.

As she woke up, Bella looked around and when she saw the hulking figure of Emmett sitting in a chair across the room, reading a comic, she calmed down. Once he heard her moving he looked up and offered a smile. "Afternoon sleepyhead."

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice hoarse with sleep. She cleared it a couple times and in a flash Emmett was beside her with a glass of water.

"It's almost 5." He smiled as she took the water and took some generous gulps of it, soothing her parched throat. "Carlisle called Charlie and talked to him. He thinks we're in Los Angeles, that I stopped by to clean out the house and met up with you and brought you to LA because I got freaked out and wanted him to take a look at you. We're going back with you to Forks. But that's tomorrow. It's too late to go today."

"Oh." Bella mumbled, looking down at the glass. Emmett noticed her actions and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Honey it's ok." He soothed, hugging her to his side a bit. "We're all going back with you and I can guarantee you that none of us will let him get within 100 feet of you without ripping him to shreds, treaty be damned. If those dogs want to harbor a rapist then they'll go down, too." He silently cursed himself when he saw Bella flinch at the word 'rapist'. "Don't worry, everything will work out just fine. We'll all be there with you. I'll be there with you."

"Ok." She smiled shakily at him, forcing the worry down and out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 3

It took them a little over a day to drive from Alaska to Washington, but Carlisle figured that Bella needed to take things at her own pace. When he talked to Charlie, he hadn't told him anything except that Emmett brought her to him and she'd been attacked. He wanted Bella to be the one to tell him the rest. Currently she was in the back seat between Alice and Emmett as he drove. Behind them in a separate car was Jasper and Esme. Alice was talking to Bella about light things, nothing in depth or serious, as Emmett kept his arm behind Bella, resting on the back of the seat, letting her feel his presence, but not being intrusive in any way. He'd been deep in thought for a while and Carlisle was almost hoping to have Edward's mind reading ability so that he could talk to Emmett or hear his thoughts. But if he had to guess, he'd bet against Alice that his mind was on the girl situated beside him.

Taking a chance to inspect the girl, Carlisle let his eyes rake over Bella's form. Even though he had the heat going, she had on a fleece hoodie, and had a blanket lightly over her lap. She didn't seem cold though, which was good considering the cold she had. He didn't need her getting bronchitis, or worse, pneumonia. She was too fragile right then to be able to battle a sickness that would ravage her body. He could tell she was nervous about going home. The possibility, no matter how small, of running into Jacob was frightening for her, no matter how many times Emmett had reassured her that he wouldn't let Jacob do anything else to her. But she was also worried about telling Charlie everything. He knew she was, because when she found out they were going back to Forks to talk to Charlie she'd started biting her nails and lip. A nervous gesture he knew all too well. But of course that was to be expected considering all she'd been through. He still couldn't believe it.

Seeing the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks Population: 2,000', Carlisle slowed down, knowing that Bella would want as much time as possible to prepare. "We're almost there." He piped up, interrupting Alice talking about some shopping trip or another. He almost wished he'd kept quiet when he saw Bella tense up at his declaration. Sighing so softly she wouldn't hear it, he kept on driving, knowing there was no turning back now. Knowing that it was a week day, and that the Chief was at work, that's where Carlisle headed. He pulled into the station, and knowing that neither Bella, nor Charlie, would want an audience, he went inside to get him, while Alice moved to the passenger side front seat so Bella could scoot over and open the back door, trying not to seem nervous.

Pretty soon Charlie came barreling out, Carlisle behind him. He went over to Bella's side and hugged her to him. "Kid, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry dad." She mumbled, her face against his chest.

"What happened?" He pulled back to look her in the face.

She sighed, biting her lip before stopping when she heard someone clear their throat. "Um, well..." She stuttered a bit, sighing. "Saturday I went down to the Rez. I was going to spend time with Ja...Jake. I went over there and he was distant, moody. We went into his garage and he basically...well he went postal, dad. He attacked me. He...raped me."

To everyone's complete shock, Charlie laughed. "Oh come on now, Bells. Really? You had a fight with Jake and now you're accusing him of rape? A little extreme don't you think?"

"Chief Swan I assure you, your daughter was in fact raped." Carlisle butted in, his voice holding a bit of an edge to it. "In fact, as you can still see, it went beyond rape, she was brutalized. She has multiple bruises, lacerations, and her arm is broken, her ankle sprained. You can see the evidence for yourself."

"I'm not saying she wasn't attacked." Charlie held his hand up in a very placating way, only serving to make Carlisle even more angry. "I'm just calling her out on lying about it being poor Jacob. She's only doing it over some petty argument. That kid is a good kid, he wouldn't do something like that."

"Dad how could you?" Bella asked, tears shining in her eyes as she listened to his words, her heart breaking. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Sure you are, Bella." He said sarcastically.

"Well Chief Swan." Carlisle said, his own tone heavy on the sarcasm. "I can see that this conversation will be going nowhere. Since you seem to be so helpful, I think I'll just take Bella back to our home, before leaving back to Al...LA." He corrected himself quickly. "Someone like you shouldn't be allowed to be a father, it's obvious that you don't know what it means to be one."

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen, but I don't think Bella will be going anywhere." Charlie said, glaring openly at him.

"Oh?" He asked evenly. "Chief Swan, I think you're mistaken. See, Bella is 18. Therefore, she's legally an adult and she can do whatever she wishes."

"Bella." Charlie looked at her. "Tell him that you aren't..." He started when she interrupted him.

"I am, Charlie." She said, looking at him coldly. "I'm not staying with you. I'm going home and packing my stuff. After that, I'm leaving." With that she shut her door forcefully, and Carlisle shot Charlie a smug look before going and getting in the driver seat, pulling out of the lot without a second thought.

As they pulled off, Bella broke down in tears, and Emmett sighed, pulling her into his embrace, holding her to him as she cried on his chest, clinging to him. Carlisle was clearly tense as he drove, unable to understand how Charlie had been so horrible about the situation. From what he'd understood from hearing Bella talk, Charlie had always preferred the Black boy, since he was good friends with his dad. But this was just ridiculous. To hold a kid on a pedastal over your own daughter was just...a low growl slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Thankfully only Alice heard and she ignored it. "You know." She piped up softly, so Bella wouldn't hear. "I saw this."

"What?" Carlisle looked at her in shock. "You saw Charlie doing this?"

"And more." She mumbled ominously.

"What, Alice?" He asked, unable to help the shock that washed over him.

"You know I don't like revealing the contents of my visions if I can help it." She said, casting him a look. "It could change the future. I don't want to mess with anything. Things are going just as they should be."

"As you wish, Alice." He sighed, knowing she wouldn't budge on it. "Will you go in when we get to Chief Swan's? Gather Bella's things. I don't think she's in any shape to do it." He cast a look into the back seat where Bella was still crying into Emmett's embrace. Alice spared a glance back as well, and nodded solemnly. Once Carlisle got to the Swan residence, she was out in a flash, going in and to Bella's room. She packed up everything she knew Bella would want, having seen it in a vision of course, and easily got everything back down to the vehicle within 20 minutes. Even at her vampire speed it had taken her a while to get it all since she wanted to make sure she had everything. After packing the things into the back, she got back in the passenger side, as Carlisle was finishing up his call to Esme, telling her everything that had transpired. His mate was heartbroken for Bella. She couldn't believe how callous Charlie had been. They'd also decided to go to their former home there in Forks for a day so they could hunt and then leave back out the next day.

Once Carlisle had pulled into the driveway of his former home, he saw that Bella had fallen into a fitful sleep against Emmett. Ever since he'd seen her again, that seemed to be the only sleep she got, chock full nightmares. He hoped soon she'd be able to sleep through the night and not be plagued by bad dreams. He watched as Emmett got out, holding Bella in his arms and taking her inside to put her down for a nap. He walked inside to talk to Esme and Jasper who were already there. They determined that Alice and Emmett would stay while Esme, Carlisle and Jasper all went out to hunt, then when they got back, Emmett and Alice would go.

As Emmett walked the forest, looking for prey, he thought over everything. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Bella. He knew life was hard for her right then. Not only had she been abandoned by her boyfriend and his family, but she'd been raped and roughed up by her best friend, and then her own dad took her rapists side over hers. He couldn't even fathom how he'd feel in her situation.

As he was walking he picked up on a scent. But it was one that made his nose wrinkle. He shook his head and looked up, growling immediately. Jacob Black was standing not 10 feet away from him, looking at him darkly. "What are you doing back?" He asked, his voice cold.

"That's none of your concern you contemptable asshole." Emmett returned in the same manner. "You have a lot of nerve coming up to me right now."

"I've done nothing to you...yet." Jacob said, rolling his eyes. "I can go anywhere I want."

"This is our land." Emmett told him. "And after what you did to Bella, I could definitely kill you right now."

"What I did to Bella." Jacob laughed coldly. "She deserved it. She's jerked me along far too long. I'd had enough, it was time for her to feel pain like she made me feel."

"You son of a bitch!" Emmett exploded, unable to hold in his anger. "How could you say that?! All Bella ever did was try to be a friend to you! It wasn't her fault she was going through a hard time recently!"

"Yeah well so am I!" Jacob yelled back, not backing down. "She had no right to use me!"

"And you had no right to rape her!" Emmett yelled. "Just because you couldn't get her as your girlfriend didn't mean you had to take away her innocence!"

"She was mine!" Jacob exclaimed. "She was supposed to be with me! I had to show her that! If I had known she'd be running off to you bloodsuckers again, I'd have just put her out of her misery!"

That was all Emmett needed to hear. He roared loudly and even though Jacob was a young werewolf, Emmett took him off guard as he jumped him and they began tearing at each other, Jacob too focused on his anger to even let his body phase at first. But once it did, the fight was a bit more even. He got in some swipes at Emmett, knocking him into trees, felling them instantly. Emmett wasn't much of a pushover, though. He held his own and gave the fight back to him. Once Emmett managed to take Jacob off guard, he jumped onto his back, wanting to end things. He grabbed him around the neck and twisted violently, looking satisfied when he heard the loud crack as his neck broke. To be sure Jacob wouldn't recover, he leaned in and bit into his neck, letting venom pool inside the young werewolf, knowing that he would die from it. The thought satisfied him to no end. Once he jumped off the dying werewolf, what he'd done crashed down on him, and he gasped in shock, his eyes widening. He took off back to the house, knowing he had to let his family know what happened. He burst into the room and looked around almost panicked. He paced back and forth, obviously mentally degrading himself.

"What happened, son?" Carlisle asked, going over and putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him from beating himself up.

"I ran into Jacob Black." He admitted, causing his family to gasp. "We had words and...he said some horrible things about Bella..." Emmett paused and looked up into Carlisle's gaze with a pained expression. "I killed him."

"We'll leave." Carlisle said, remaining calm surprisingly. "Right now. We've all hunted. Go upstairs and take a very quick shower and dress, grab Bella and we'll leave." Emmett, not wanting to argue just nodded and ran upstairs to do as he was told as his family discussed what had happened worriedly.

"Carlisle what if they discover the body?" Esme asked. "If Charlie is as angry as you said, he'll try and pin it on us and it could be very terrible for us."

"I know." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "Hopefully it doesn't come down to that."

"I hope you're right." She mumbled, hugging him back.

Bella moaned softly as she woke up, her head pounding. She blinked her eyes as she raised her head and looked around groggily. "Where are we?" She asked, her voice husky with sleep.

"Hey sleepyhead." Emmett said affectionately from beside her. "We're...somewhere in Canada. No idea where exactly."

"What happened?" She asked, and Emmett panicked for a second. "Last thing I remember is...Charlie..."

"Oh nothing much." He said, calming down and shrugging. "You fell asleep, we went and hunted, and now we're on our way back to Alaska."

"Oh." She nodded, sitting up a bit more and looking over at him as much as she could in the dark car. Surprisingly enough she felt well rested and like she'd actually gotten enough sleep for once in a few days.

"Bella." Carlisle piped up from the driver seat. "Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it..." She said, knowing that they'd be able to hear the grumble that ran through her stomach when she realized how hungry she was then.

"Alright." He smiled into the mirror and found a place that had a drive-thru to get her something. He ordered her food, waving off her comment about paying for her food, and they were soon back on the road, her eating contentedly in the back seat.

As she was picking at the chicken she'd gotten, she looked over at Emmett with a small smile. "Emmett?"

"Hmm?" He asked, smiling back at her instinctively.

"What would happen if you ate some of this?" She held up a piece of the chicken.

"It would taste like dirt to me and I'd want to spit it out." He said honestly, shrugging.

"But would you do it for me?" She asked cutely, causing him to roll his eyes and sigh. Knowing where this was going he opened his mouth and let her put a piece of the chicken in it. He cringed as he chewed it up quickly and swallowed it, making a 'bleck' sound as he did so. "You're the best." She leaned in and kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered playfully. "You know, you're not right, sitting in a car full of vampires, calmly eating and kissing my cheek."

"Yeah but I figure I'm ok as long as I'm not bleeding." She shrugged a bit, making him laugh at her logic. He grabbed one of her macaroni noodles and studied it, sniffing it a bit before popping it in his mouth. He made a face and gagged.

"You know, all your food tastes the same." She laughed and nudged him.

"Only to you." She teased. "Blood probably tastes the same."

"Does not." He scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully. "Cold blood sucks. Warm blood is great. Deer blood is gross, but bear blood is fantastic!"

"I'll, uh, take your word on that." She muttered, chuckling at him. "It all makes me nauseous when I smell it, so it doesn't matter."

"You can't smell blood, Bella." Carlisle piped up, looking back at her.

"Sure you can. Well I can." She insisted. "It smells like rust and...salt or something. It's disgusting actually and makes me light-headed."

"You're one of a kind apparently." Emmett joked, as Carlisle muttered something like 'fascinating' under his breath.

"I know, I'm weird." She shrugged, putting the lid back on one of her sides-containers. "I knew it the moment my brain was closed off to certain abilities." Very careful wording, incase it brought on the familiar stab of hurt. She smiled as Emmett wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Weird's good." He remarked easily. "I like weird, I'm not exactly the most sane person myself sometimes, you know."

"No, I had no idea." She said, in a playfully sarcastic way, smiling at him. He mocked her and poked her sides a few times, causing her to giggle since he'd hit a ticklish spot. "Stop it! Brat."

"Ticklish?" He asked, grinning as he did it again.

"Yes." She squealed. "If you don't stop I'm going to break my elbow when I elbow you in the face."

"Ok ok." He laughed, putting his arm on the back of the seat behind her, leaving her alone for right then.


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: So...I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. I thought it was pretty eventful with what all happened and all. I was hoping anyway. I did notice some people put me on alert and didn't bother reviewing. I would appreciate the reviews. They're what lets me know that people are enjoying the story and want me to continue to write. You _do _want me to continue writing, right? I hope so. This chapter marks the last of what I've wrote so far, so it might be a bit longer before I can post another, I have to actually write up the next one. I have a bit of a start on it, I just need to get it completely written. I've been trying to make my chapters a decent length, but I'm not sure if they are or not. Are they? Would you like them longer? **

"I carried a watermelon?" Emmett repeated, laughing heartily. He was sitting beside Bella watching a movie. It was, as she'd told him, one of her favorites, Dirty Dancing. Although thus far he'd found nothing about it 'dirty' nor were there many instances of 'dancing'. But he was indulging her. That is, until the quote had made him crack up.

"She's feeling awkward." She rolled her eyes, jabbing him in the ribs. All that managed to do, was bruise her finger and make her wince. "She's not very eloquent when it comes to talking to Johnny."

"That's the problem with most girls." He snorted. "They get so tongue tied. It's not very attractive."

"Well we can't all have confidence coming out the wazoo." She shot back, shaking her head at his statement.

"Where exactly is a wazoo?" He asked, smirking at her as she shot him a look. "It's up your..." She started when Alice flitted into the room.

"I put your things up, Bella." She chirped, not looking concerned that she'd interrupted her. "Even though all I wanted was to burn most of it. I think you should let me take you shopping."

"Alice." She practically whined, frowning at her. "You probably already know what to get me anyway, so you just go ahead and do it."

"Fine." She sighed, giving a little pout. "But it's not nearly as much fun without seeing you try everything on."

"For you maybe." Bella called as Alice grumped from the room, shooting her a look over her shoulder as Emmett laughed at their antics.

"You'd think she'd learn." Emmett said, as Bella nodded.

"Watch it Emmy!" Alice called. "I'll replace all your clothes with stuff you'll be miserable wearing!"

"Shit." He muttered, making a face. "I forgot she could hear me." Bella just laughed.

"Poor Emmett." She said, patting his cheek playfully as he acted like he was going to bite her. "Go ahead, it's not like I'd hate it."

"Yeah well I don't want Carlisle on my ass about biting you without planning and all that stuff." He laughed, knowing he'd get reamed out if he changed her spur of the moment like that. "You still want to be changed?"

"I think so." She nodded. "I mean, before, it was all about Edward. I wanted to be his equal. Now? I just...I feel accepted with you guys. Now you're the only family I have left basically except for Renee. I don't want to lose you guys."

"You never will." He promised, hugging her to him. Neither one was aware of a presence watching from outside the house, except for a sound that sounded like thunder. Bella jumped and Emmett rubbed her back. "Must be coming up a storm soon. Or some ice fell off of the mountain."

"Oh." She nodded, not really taking into consideration that she was still wrapped up in Emmett's arms.

While she was looking around online, Alice thought back to a couple days before. She'd been talking with Rosalie after Bella had showed up with Emmett about what had transpired when she went into a vision. In it, she'd seen Bella and Emmett kissing, Emmett was wearing a tux and Bella was wearing a beautiful white dress. When she'd come out of the vision, Rosalie had demanded to know what she'd seen. Knowing she had no choice, Alice told her. Rosalie had went quiet after that, and when they got back to the house, and Rosalie saw how Emmett was with Bella, she'd broken up with him and left. Alice felt guilty about that. She'd never wanted to break the two of them up. Ever since, she'd tried getting into contact with Rosalie, texting her a few times. Each time, Rosalie texted back and just simply said she was fine and would see her later. It was such an ambiguous response that Alice didn't know what to believe. Rosalie had also told her that she'd managed to track down Edward and told her about what happened to Bella. He'd been livid that the rest of the Cullens were back in contact with his former girlfriend, and had ranted and raved for a while. Then he told her he didn't care, and that he would never go back to Bella, as he didn't want to have a hand in her life being put in danger anymore. Breaking out of her thoughts, Alice heard a loud crack sound come from outside. She got up and ran outside, wondering what in the world it was. As she searched the forest, she felt a presence come up behind her. Turning around, she gasped in shock when she saw Edward standing there, looking conflicted and torn. "Edward!" She exclaimed, running over and throwing her arms around him. "What are you doing here? Did you come back for Bel..."

"You mustn't tell anyone you've seen me." He interrupted her, holding up his hand. "I had to come back to see about certain...things that Rosalie told me. Apparently they're true."

"Is this about my vision of Bella and Emmett?" Alice asked, looking at him sadly. "Edward my visions are always subjective! You know this. It doesn't mean that it'll come true."

"Still." He waved her comment off. "She deserves the chance to be happy. If it's with him? There's nothing I can do about it. I want her happy. Happy and safe. You must promise me to do everything you can to keep her safe, Alice. That's all I ever wanted for her."

"Edward..." She started to say something, then changed her mind. "You know I will. She's my best friend. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Good. I have to go now." He said, patting her shoulder. "I'll try to keep in touch." Before Alice could say, or do, anything else, he was gone.

Sam Uley was bombarded in his head as soon as he'd phased to start his patrol. Quil, Embry, and Jared who were on patrol told him to come to where they were as quick as he could.

"It's Jacob." Quil thought to Sam. "He's...just come."

Sam's heart beat wildly in his chest as he ran to where he was told to in wolf form. The whole pack was disgusted with Jacob and what he'd done, and had disowned him after they saw what he'd done in his thoughts. Even though he was beyond angry at him, he wondered what was going on. Once he got there, he let out a barking gasp. Laying on the ground was Jacob's body, back in its human form. It was battered, bruised and torn. Obviously dead. Sam phased back immediately, not caring about his nakedness right then. "Shit." He walked over and examined the body without touching it. Finally he looked up at the wolves, his brothers. "Take him and bury him. No one needs to find the body. If I had to guess, one of the Cullen's did it. We take no vengence out on them." He looked at them sternly as he said this, using his alpha voice. "Jacob brought this on himself, he wasn't a member of our pack anymore and we owe no allegiance to him." Once he finished his command he phased back into wolf form and took off to start his patrol, telling Quil once they'd buried Jacob he could go home and sleep.

Weeks after everything had went down, Bella was still sick. It had baffled everyone but she'd went from feeling ill with a cold, to throwing up. Carlisle's first thought was that she had a stomach virus, but he didn't know how she could get one from a cold. Then he figured she'd ate something that didn't agree with her, but after a few days that theory went out the window. After the second or third time throwing up that day, Bella looked through the cabinet to find something to maybe settle her stomach. She and the Cullens had moved out of the Denali's place, moving to Anchorage. Carlisle and Esme figured that Bella would feel more comfortable if she wasn't sharing a house with people she didn't know. Bella had tried to argue, but Carlisle had told her that it wasn't just her, but no one wanted the Denali's to feel awkward either and that it wasn't fair to encroach on them anymore than they already had. She couldn't argue with that. As she searched through the cabinet, Bella found something she'd not expected to find: a pregnancy test. Biting her lip, Bella thought it over. Was she pregnant? Deciding it wouldn't hurt to check, Bella opened the package and took the test out. Once she'd taken it, she hopped up onto the counter to wait for it to show up, knowing no one would bother her since they didn't use the bathroom much outside of taking a shower or brushing their teeth. 10 minutes later Bella picked up the little stick and forced herself to look at it.

A plus sign.

She was pregnant.

With Jacob's baby.

The thought made her stomach sink. She sat on the counter just thinking. What would she do? How was she going to deal with this? Hearing everyone coming back from hunting, making noise probably just for her benefit, she wiped her eyes and stood up, tossing the pregnancy test into the garbage. As she descended the stairs, Bella knew everyone would be able to tell something was wrong with her immediately, she wasn't that good of an actress. So when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she walked up to Carlisle, who looked a bit confused by her actions. But he didn't question them. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" She asked quietly, her body adopting a shy, awkward posture.

"Sure, Bella." He said gently, shooting everyone in the family a look that was between worried and curious as he wrapped his arm around her and walked out of the house. Once they were on the porch, he scooped her up in his arms and ran with her toward where he figured they'd be alone. Once he got to a small clearing, he sat Bella down on a small log. He looked at her appearance and noticed she was dressed in a longsleeved thermal shirt and jeans. He took the sweater he was wearing off and gave it to her to put on so she wouldn't freeze, leaving him barechested. It wasn't as if he needed anything to keep warm. It was the first time Bella had seen him without a shirt on, or any of the Cullen men for that matter. She had to admit, Carlisle had a good body. He was very in shape, but not overly muscular. Just the body of someone who did manual labor for a living. That made her wonder where he got it, because all she knew of his human life was that he was the son of a preacher. "What'd you need to talk about?" He asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Well..." She trailed off, taking a strand of her hair in her hand and twirling it. He sat patiently beside her, not wanting to rush anything she had to say. He knew she would get it out in her own time. "I think I'm pregnant." She blurted out finally, startling him out of his thoughts. He'd been staring out into the forest and wondering which plants would make good medicine, one never knew when it would be needed in a pinch. Once she blurted out her confession, though, he looked over at her, stunned for a moment, trying to get his brain to turn back on to be able to handle the situation the best way possible. Finally he was able to turn his brain over onto the doctor side, keeping just enough of the plain Carlisle side so he didn't sound too impersonal.

"Pregnant." He repeated, the word coming out like a gush of air. "I...that is very possible. Especially if Jacob didn't use..." He saw her wince at the name and stopped. "We'll need to run some tests of course, that's imperative. We need to know for sure." He wrapped his arm around her and let her lean into his body, resting her cheek against his cold chest. "Bella...what if you are?"

"I don't know." She admitted, tears pooling in her eyes as she thought over the possibility. "I really don't. I mean...I don't want to have an abortion. I just can't do that, no matter what the circumstance. Even if it is..." She trailed off. "Jacob's baby."

"Bella." He said, sighing. "Are you sure you want to raise a baby that may be half werewolf?"

"Huh?" She asked dumbly, looking up at him with a shocked expression. He winced and did some fast thinking, trying to think of a way to cover up his slip up. But ultimately anything he thought of was not good enough to get by Bella, and he knew that.

"I shouldn't tell you this." He admitted. "It could cause all kinds of problems. Bella, Jacob and the guys he'd started hanging out with, they're werewolves. The werewolves have been a part of Quileute culture for years. The original ones were Quil Ateara Sr., Ephraim Black, and Levi Uley. The grandfather's of Jacob, Sam, and Jacob's friend Quil. So since...you are pregnant with Jacob's child, the chances of it being half werewolf is very great."

"Oh." She mumbled, letting out a deep breath. "So...what do I do? I mean, Carlisle, I have no idea how to raise a baby who will...turn into a huge wolf? I don't even know what to say to that."

"Me either." Carlisle admitted, shaking his head. "I guess...well I guess maybe we could go back to Forks, talk to the other pack mem..."

"Oh yeah." Bella interrupted him. "Let's just go back and talk to a bunch of big hairy wolves who probably hate me for causing Jacob to go crazy."

"Not to mention getting him killed." Carlisle muttered under his breath.

"What?!" Bella exclaimed, jumping up and looking at him in shock. "Jacob's..."

"Dead." He sighed, looking up at her. "He ran into Emmett, they had words and..."

"And Emmett killed him." She finished for him, staring off into space. "I guess...I guess I should feel relieved?"

"Bella." He said gently, as he stood and wrapped his arms around her. "No one would blame you if you were upset about things. I mean before he did what he did, he was a good friend to you."

"I want to feel upset." She admitted, laying her head against his cool bare chest again. "But...I don't. It's like...I feel relieved. I mean, at least I know that if I ever did go back to Forks, I don't have to run into him. But...what about Emmett?"

"No one can prove anything, Bella." He said gently, rubbing her back softly. "We don't leave fingerprints, so there's nothing to pinpoint anyone to the crime."

"Yeah, but surely the other guys in the...pack." She forced the word out. "They'll know one of you did it and come after you."

"Maybe." He said, not wanting to fill her with false hope. "But maybe not. If they know what Jacob did to you..."

"They could feel that I deserved it." She said, shaking her head. "That I was the reason Jacob got killed. The reason he went crazy in the first place. I was."

"No, you weren't." He said sternly, making her look up at him. "You weren't the reason, Bella. He had something wrong with him. Something psychological. Don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."

"If you say so." She mumbled, shrugging a bit. "So...you think we should talk to the pack?"

"I think we should at least see if they're receptive. At least the alpha." He nodded. "That would be Sam, I think. He was the first to phase if I'm thinking correctly. He has to be, he was oldest. Even though it doesn't matter about age when they phase. It's more of a...situational thing. If the situation is right, then they will phase. Or it could remain dormant."

"Wait." She held up her hand. "A situational thing? So what makes the situation right? What causes them to start phasing?"

"The emergence of their natural enemy. The one thing they feel they're born to protect people against." He said ominously.

"Which is?" She asked impatiently, not liking the fact that he was trying to skirt around the issue.

"Vampires." He said after a few minutes, knowing she would just keep asking until he told her. "They feel as if it's their duty to protect their people against the threat of vampires. Which you can't blame them for, most vampires they may come across, they are a threat. As you know, most vampires aren't as humane as we are."

"I know." She mumbled, thinking back to when James had tracked her to Phoenix and they'd had their show down.

"Don't worry, Bella." He said, looking at her encouragingly. "I'm sure everything will work out for the better."

"I hope you're right." She said, blinking back a sudden rush of tears. "I guess we should get back now. Knowing Alice, she's going crazy not being able to bombard me about being knocked up with a werebaby."

"You're right." He chuckled, nodding a bit. He put one arm around her shoulders and scooped the other one under her knees, picking her up in his arms and taking off with her back toward the house. Once they got inside, Carlisle got a few looks for his shirtlessness. Smiling sheepishly, once Carlisle put her down, Bella removed his sweater and handed it back to him. He folded it over his arm and smiled at her.

"Damn Pops." Emmett said, squeezing Carlisle's arm in an appraising kind of way. "Someone worked out before he was changed."

"That's what good ol' fashioned hard work does." Carlisle snatched his arm back easily and smirked at him. "You should've tried it sometime."

"Hey I worked on a farm before I was mauled by that bear." Emmett scoffed, shooting him a playful offended look. "I did my share of manual labor."

"You worked on a farm?" Bella couldn't help but ask, as she didn't know much about his past.

"So much you don't know about me." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her and leading her out of the room.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed, chasing after them. "Get back here, I have things to discuss with Bella! She is pregnant you know!"

"Yes, we know." Emmett said easily, waving her off. "You so kindly told us before Bella had a chance to. You can talk to Bella later. Right now, she's mine." He shot Bella a playful predatory look when he said this, and she couldn't help but giggle as Alice pouted at them before going off to Jasper, who started cooing over her to try and pacify her for the moment. Once Emmett got Bella upstairs, he let her get on the bed in her room before crawling in beside her. "Are you ok?"

"I guess so." She said quietly, looking off into space. "It's quite a lot to take in at once."

"Yeah I bet." He said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist lightly, propping his head up on his other arm. "If you need to talk..."

"Thanks." She sent him a small smile. "Right now? I wouldn't even know what to say."

"You know if you decide to keep it, we'll all help out." He said gently.

"I know." She said. "I've never before thought of being a mother, you know? I mean I'm so young. I figured I'd have more time. Or not ever go that route."

"Sometimes you just have to play the hand you're dealt." Emmett said, as he rubbed her arm consolingly. "You can't get away from it."

"Yeah I know." She sighed. "It'll be ok..." She sounded suspiciously like she was trying to convince herself of the fact.

"Yeah, yeah it will be." He said, laying down and hugging her to him.


	4. Chapter 5

Poor Bella! Getting attacked by Jacob and left for dead, Charlie accusing her of telling lies, leaving her old life behind, running off Rose, getting the Cullens to buy a new house in Alaska, Emmett killing Jacob, and finding out she is having a baby who might possibly turn into a werewolf one day. Talk about a jacked up situation in such a short time! I like your writing style though. It is heavy but light at the same time. I don't get bored when reading it either, which is a good thing :) I love how you started this last chapter, with the whole 'I carried a watermelon' thing. I knew exactly where that came from and trying to picture Emmett watching Dirty Dancing made me laugh. I would assume he would be disappointed with the lack of dirty dancing, especially with how old the movie is now. Anyhow, keep up the good work on the story!

I received this review from someone with the name oohapoo. I'd like to say, it inspired me very much. I was struggling with this chapter, it just wasn't coming to me at all. It sucked. But after reading it, and the review my friend OrtonsMistress left, along with some huge help with a few ideas, I felt like I was going to kick this chapter's ass. Of course it did still take me a while. Sorry about that. But please keep reviewing, because they do inspire me. They do give me the motivation to keep on trying.

Just want to say I own nothing you recognize nor do I own the baby books. They're all real by the way, can be found on Amazon.

Chapter 5

Two months after Bella, along with everyone else, had found out she was pregnant, Alice had bombarded Bella with baby books. Titles such as 'What to Expect When You're Expecting', 'The Mother of All Pregnancy Books: The Ultimate Guide to Conception, Birth, and Everything In Between', 'Chicken Soup For The Expectant Mother's Soul: 101 to Inspire and Warm the Hearts of Soon-To-Be-Mothers', 'Belly Laughs: The Naked Truth About Pregnancy and Childbirth', 'Chicken Soup For The New Mom's Soul', 'Multiple Blessings: Surviving to Thriving with Twins and Sextuplets' (which had almost given Bella a stroke when she saw it, thinking maybe Alice had seen something in a vision, but Alice had just said she wanted her to be prepared), and other mommy-to-be books. Currently she was reading one called 'Sippy Cups Are Not For Chardonnay: And Other Things I Had to Learn as a New Mom'. Bella had literally laughed out loud reading things like "breast feeding is like a Rhesus monkey attaching itself to your nipple", and "how the fuck does this Diaper Genie work!" and even though she was still nervous about giving birth and having a baby, these books were definitely helping. God bless Alice. Of course, none of them had answers to "what if your baby is half-werewolf?" but she didn't expect them to. She was nervous still, but knew that everything would, hopefully, work out on its own.

"You know, Bella." Jasper said, as he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he looked at her. "I can feel your emotions from 100 feet away from the house. I've never known someone who can feel so many different things at one time."

"I'm sorry, Jasper." She sighed, looking up as he came into the room and sat down at the end of the bed.

"It's ok." He said, looking over at her curiously. "Not that you're not always a jumble of emotions, but you seem to be even worse today. What's up with that? Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just..." She took a second to try and figure out how to say what she wanted to say. "I'm all over the place, as you can tell. I think some of it has to do with the pregnancy, like I've been reading in these books that it makes you feel like you can't get your emotions under control. That's how I feel. Then couple that with me feeling like for the most part, I'm ready. I mean I've read all these books..." She gestured to them all. "And I know pretty much everything they say backward and forward but...none of them exactly tell you how to birth a werebaby you know? None of them tell you what to expect there. So as informed as I feel, I know I'm really not."

"Bella...sweetheart..." Jasper started, choosing his words carefully since he didn't want to upset her. "I don't think you should worry too much about that. I mean, yes, it's going to be half-were. But from what I know about them, from what Edward's been able to get from their minds a couple of times, is that their parents don't know what they are. No one does except their imprints..."

"Imprints?" She asked, causing him to nod.

"It's like...soulmate. It's one person they feel an instant connection to, a pull to them if you will." He tried to explain. "The one person they're meant to be with. They can't keep secrets from them, so they get told."

"Well that's horrible." She scoffed. "Sure, tell your girlfriend, but not your family? How screwed up is that?"

"Well, I don't know all the specifics about their culture." He shrugged. "So I don't know the circumstances. There could be a good reason for it."

"I doubt it." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Just as he was about to try and soothe her, Alice flitted in with a measuring tape. Carlisle was keeping track of how she grew so he could see if it would pretty much be a normal pregnancy for her. So far so good, she was growing right on schedule with a 'normal' pregnant woman. The first time he'd used that word, she glared at him until he backtracked and put it a different way. Sighing, Bella knew what was coming, and let Jasper help her off of the bed. Holding her arms out, Bella let Alice put the measuring tape around her to get her measurements. She tried to frown when Alice grinned at her and kissed her cheek, but she couldn't help but smile back. "Well what's the diagnosis?"

"Another half inch bigger." Alice chirped happily as Bella groaned.

"Great." She said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, Bells." Emmett said, as he walked in then, his trademark grin on his face. "You still look amazing, even if you do have a teeny little pooch."

"Teeny my butt." She grumbled, looking down at her stomach peeking out of her shirt.

"You are, you look good." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her in a very familiar gesture. Over the last few months Bella and Emmett had gotten closer, almost inseparable, except when he needed to hunt and she needed to sleep. The whole family had noticed, and hadn't thought too much about it. Bella had clung to Emmett pretty much right after he'd found her, and he'd been pretty protective of her as well.

"You're just saying that so I don't get Alice to do something evil to you." She teased, laying her chin on his chest and looking up at him with a smile.

"Speaking of." He said, as he rolled his eyes. "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and I are going hunting. Alice went earlier and she's going to stay with you."

"Alright." Bella said, as she pulled away from him and nodded. "Have fun, bag a few grizzlies for me."

"I will." He grinned his famous mischievous grin, leaning in and kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room with Jasper.

'Tell me when they leave and get far enough away so they can't hear.' Bella mouthed to Alice, who furrowed her eyebrows but nodded anyway. She stared off into space for a minute or so before looking back at Bella.

"Ok." She said, sitting on the bed. "They're gone, they won't be back for 6 hours. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you..." Bella started hesitantly.

"I know." She grinned. "Go ahead."

"Don't you already know?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes. Alice giggled.

"Of course I do." She said, laying back on the bed in a very human gesture. "You want to tell me that you've began feeling things for Emmett that aren't purely platonic and you want my opinion on things."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Bella said, blushing a bright red.

"Well..." Alice pursed her lips and thought it over. "You feel for him like...like I feel for Jasper, right?"

"Yeah, sort of, I guess." Bella ran her fingers through her hair in a nervous gesture, avoiding looking at Alice.

"There's no guessing to it, you do." The brunette pixie giggled, shaking her head. "You just need to fess up right now, Bella. The future isn't chang...oh shoot!"

"What?" Bella whipped her head around to gape at her. "You've seen something? What, Alice? Tell me!"

"Oh Bella." She grumbled, huffing a bit. "You know I don't like doing that, it could change things!"

"So Emmett and I are together sometime in the future." Bella said in wonder, completely ignoring Alice's actions. "Wow..."

"Yes, but that's only if you two can admit you have feelings for each other...dang it!" Alice exclaimed, stomping her foot on the floor hard enough to cause a divot in the wood.

"Emmett has feelings for me?" Bella gaped at her again. "Now? I mean."

"Oh please, Bella." Alice rolled her eyes. "Anyone with eyes can see that. He's stuck up your butt when he's not hunting, and he's like...fiercely protective of you. Did you know he made me get him one of those first time dad books? He wants to read up on stuff so he can like help you out and stuff. It's rather cute actually, him actually sitting still long enough to read. Well...like a chapter at a time is all he can manage but still he's doing it. Usually all anyone can get him to read is a comic. Oh and this one book one time...something about assholes."

"Huh?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "He's...when? I've never seen him do it."

"That's the point Bella." She shook her head. "He reads when you're asleep because he doesn't want you to be freaked out that he's doing it."

"I...think it's really sweet." Bella admitted, smiling at the thought of Emmett reading one of those books just so he could be a help to her when the time came. "Wow..."

"You look just like Esme does when she looks at Carlisle." Alice giggled, causing Bella to throw a pillow at her.

"Shush!" She groaned. "Alice what am I going to do?"

"I don't know Bella." She shrugged. "You do what you want to do, whatever feels right."

"You're a lot of help." She grumbled.

Later that night, Bella couldn't sleep. After her talk with Alice, she just couldn't get things off of her mind. Getting out of bed, she wandered around, knowing no one would be asleep. The thought made her giggle. She went downstairs and actually caught Emmett sitting on the couch reading the book Alice told her he'd been reading. He must've been so engrossed in it he hadn't heard her. "What are you reading?"

Emmett jumped and looked over at her, a look between shocked and guilty on his face. "Um...Fist of the North Star."

"That looks a bit thick to be a Manga." She sat beside him and reached over, plucking the book from his hands. "The New Dad's Survival Guide: Man-To-Man Advice for First-Time Fathers."

"Yeah..." Emmett scratched the back of his head. "I, um."

"I know." She interrupted. "Alice told me."

"I'm going to hurt that little..." He grumbled under his breath.

"Emmett, it's alright." Bella put a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's sweet that you'd do something like this for me. I really appreciate it."

"You do?" He looked over at her with a bit of a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, of course." She shrugged. "I mean, I know everyone's willing to help out the best they can, but knowing someone's taking an active role in preparing really makes me feel better. Like I won't be totally alone."

"Of course not, I'd never let that happen." He reached over and pulled her to him, hugging her firmly but gently. "You'll never be in this alone, I promise."

"Good." She smiled, laying her head on his chest. "So...what have you learned from reading?" Emmett chuckled and began talking about all the stuff he'd read and pretty soon they were in a discussion about things, until Bella had fallen asleep, resting in Emmett's arms still.

The next morning, Emmett was lost in his thoughts, when Esme and Carlisle came downstairs. He looked up at them and smiled, seeing them notice Bella in his arms asleep. "I take it you two had a nice talk last night." Esme said, rubbing Emmett's head affectionately as she passed by where he sat.

"Yeah, about the baby and all." He nodded. "It was nice."

"I'm going to make her some breakfast." She told him, walking with Carlisle toward the kitchen. "I'll let you know when it's ready so you can wake her up."

"Alright." Emmett said. After a few minutes of sitting there, he gently laid Bella down on the couch before following them into the kitchen.

"Is Bella awake already?" Esme asked, when she saw him come into the kitchen. She was at the stove cracking some eggs into a pan to make for Bella, and had some toast in the toaster cooking away as well.

"No." He shook his head and sat at the island. "I was hoping I could talk to you two, actually."

"You know you can, son. Is something the matter?" Carlisle asked, putting down his paper he'd picked up to give Emmett his undivided attention.

"No, well..." He trailed off, gathering his thoughts. "It's about Bella. Over these last few months...I've, well, I've developed feelings for her."

"As in more than just friendship or familial." Carlisle said, wanting to make sure he got it right.

"Yes." Emmett nodded, looking over at the man he considered a 'father'.

"Well...that is something." He nodded. "What about Rosalie?"

"She's no longer in the picture." He sighed. "She made that clear when she left."

"That's true." Carlisle contemplated for a bit. "Are you sure you want the responsibility of Bella and her child?"

Instead of answering, Emmett got up and retrieved the book he'd been secretly reading, showing it to Carlisle. "I'm reading this because...well I want to help her out, I want to be there for her and for the kid..."

"That's very noble of you, son." Carlisle sent him a smile to reassure him, after looking over the cover of the book to see what it was. "I'm proud of you for wanting to do that. But, what are you going to do about your feelings? Are you going to admit them to Bella?"

"I'm not sure if I should." Emmett sat back in his former spot and stared a hole into the floor, moving the stool he'd sat on back and forth since it swiveled.

"Why not?" Esme asked. "I'd think sufficient time has went by that you should be able to broach it with her. Plus you've been spending a lot of time together, surely she won't take the news badly."

"I'm just not sure." He mumbled, not wanting Bella to freak out once he told her of his feelings.

"Well in the mean time while you decide what to do, go wake Bella up and tell her breakfast is ready." Esme said gently, and Emmett got up to do just that.


	5. Chapter 6

Another sleepless night for Bella. She'd been having a lot of them lately. Ever since the baby started moving around inside her, it had prevented her from being able to sleep. She sighed as she slid up to rest her back against the headboard. Hearing a small knock on her door she looked over and told whoever it was to come in. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Emmett come in, wearing a wifebeater and a pair of blue pajama pants.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, as he walked over to the bed, grinning back at her.

"Nope." She groaned, before giggling. "What's up with the outfit?"

"Well it's more comfy than walking around in jeans all the time. Plus, Esme won't let me walk around in my underwear." He shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Too bad." She mumbled, before realizing Emmett could hear her. She flushed bright red as he chuckled a bit and moved closer to her.

"So Bella, I have something to tell you." He said, his voice dropping to a quiet, husky tone. He leaned closer to her and she almost sighed happily when she got a whiff of his scent. It was woodsy and masculine. Utterly Emmett.

"What's that?" She forced out, willing her mind to clear enough to be able to talk to him.

"Well...I'm attracted to you. A lot. I spend all my time thinking about you, wanting to kiss you, wanting to make love to you." He said, inching closer almost with each word. Her eyes locked on his and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She moved her hands closer to his, barely able to feel the coldness radiating from his body.

"What's stopping you?" She asked, unable to believe she did so afterward. But before she could feel too shocked, Emmett leaned in and kissed her, her words all the incentive he needed. He moved his body so that he was mostly on top of her, keeping his weight off of her since he didn't want to crush her or the baby. As they kissed, Bella moved her hands under his arms, circling them around his back, rubbing up and down, feeling the taut muscles there working to keep his body in position. She moved her hands down and ran them up under his wifebeater, causing him to moan when her warm hands came into direct contact with his cold skin. He broke the kiss and pulled back, ripping the wifebeater to shreds before his lips were back on hers and her hands were back where they had previously been.

Bella gasped as her eyes flew open, taking a few seconds to remember where she was, her hand flying down to her stomach which was relatively still flat, only a small pouch showing. Back to reality. She looked around the room to get her bearings and almost screamed when she saw someone in the room with her before an icy cold hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened then she realized it was only Jasper, who was looking back at her with a similar look. "If I let your mouth go, are you going to scream?" It sounded vaguely threatening but she knew he didn't mean it that way. She shook her head as much as she could, and felt him pull his hand away. "I had to come check on you, the emotions you were throwing out..." He clicked his tongue and grinned a bit, causing her face to turn almost scarlet. "What's that about, Bella?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She mumbled.

"Sure you don't." He chuckled, laughing harder when she glared at him. "You're adorable thinking you can intimidate an almost indestructible vampire. Especially someone with my past."

"Your past?" She asked curiously, causing him to shake his head as he moved away from the bed.

"I'll tell you sometime." He promised vaguely. "You should get up and shower and all that. Alice has plans for you." He laughed as he walked out of her room, hearing her groan.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out how to get out of whatever Alice wanted her to do, Bella resigned herself to her fate and got out of bed. She walked over to the dresser in her room (filled with stuff Alice had bought for her online) and picked out something that didn't look too unlike her before going to the bathroom to shower. After she showered, Bella threw on a pair of stretch waisted jeans, a black button up, and threw on a grey sweater with black accents on top of it. Knowing Alice would critique her outfit, she put on a pair of black ballet flats before going downstairs where she smelled food being cooked, causing her stomach to grumble at the thought of being fed. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Esme cooking with Alice looking as if she were 'helping' while Emmett and Jasper sat at the table talking about whatever was in the sports page of the paper between them. She smiled when they looked up and noticed her, sitting beside Emmett when he pushed the chair out for her. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, unconsciously resting his arm on the back of her chair.

"Slept great, had a couple weird dreams but that's nothing unusual." She said, as she thought back to the dream she had, suddenly finding it hard to really look over at Emmett, instead focusing on whatever design was on the front of Jasper's shirt.

"Oooh about what?" He asked, suddenly turning interested since he heard the tone in her voice when she said what she did.

"Nothing special." She lied. "Gremlins chasing me around and stuff. Weird dreams." Jasper, who no doubt felt how she was feeling when she had the dream she had looked up and gave her a knowing look, laughing when she glared back at him.

"So Bella." Alice said, as she skipped over, and sat on the table beside where Bella was, grinning down at her. "I was thinking you should get out."

"What?" Bella asked, looking at her in a bit of shock.

"What she means." Emmett piped up, glaring a bit at Alice, who huffed. "Is you've been cooped up inside ever since...well you know. You should go out, get some air, have a little fun." He grinned when she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's why you and I are going out and seeing what kind of hell we can raise." He mumbled an apology when Esme smacked him upside the head while putting Bella's food down in front of her.

"What's there to do here?" She asked warily, thanking Esme before digging into the meal.

"Do you trust me?" Emmett asked, causing Bella to shoot him a wary look. "What? Don't look at me like that, you know I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

"Ok, yes, I trust you." She begrudgingly admitted, knowing it was actually pretty true. She did trust him, more than she could ever remember trusting...she stopped that thought in its tracks, knowing it would only serve in her stomach twisting in a knot.

"Good." He grinned, standing up. "I've planned the whole day, with the little pixie stepping on my toes." He cast a look at Alice who giggled cutely at him. "You'll love it, I promise." With that he went to do some last minute things in preparation while Bella looked over at Alice, wondering if she would spill the beans.

"Nope." Alice said, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I'm keeping this to myself. Although? I am jealous, I must admit. You're going to have a WONDERFUL time!" She squealed and threw her arms around Bella, sighing happily. "See if you can get him to take you baby shopping, never too soon to get started you know."

"Alice I don't even know what I'm having." She laughed.

"I..." She started, before seeing Bella gaping at her. "Don't, nope, not at all." She shook her head and stood up, grabbing Jasper's hand. "Come on Jazz, let's go run around the mountain."

"Alice!" Bella huffed as they left, practically pouting toward where they left. She didn't pout long though because Emmett came in, looking like something right out of a modeling catalog. He was wearing a pair of jeans, like her, and a white t-shirt under a fleece jacket shirt that had 3 buttons on the front. A pair of hiking boots completed the outfit and Bella had to remind herself how to breathe. Once she got her head clear, she noticed his boots and began to get wary about their outing again. "Are we going hiking?"

"Silly Bella." He laughed, shaking his head. "You worry too much. I have to keep up appearances, even though I could go outside naked and it wouldn't bother me any." She almost groaned at his words, getting images in her head that matched her dream. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." She said, smiling in thanks as Esme came to collect her dishes. Bella stood up and walked over to Emmett, letting him help her put a coat on since she actually was succeptable to the cold. After calling a goodbye to Esme, they walked out and Emmett led Bella to where his beloved Jeep was parked. He laughed at her attempts at trying to get in herself before easily putting her up in himself and going around to the other side. After he got in and buckled his seatbelt he reached over and put the off road harness on her, both of them trying not to react when his hands brushed against her a few times.

Once she was all buckled in, Emmett started the Jeep and backed out of the drive, heading off toward the city. After driving for a while, Emmett pulled into a place that looked like plane rentals. "We're here."

"Are we taking a plane somewhere?" She asked warily as he got out and came over to her side.

"Yep." He nodded. "We're going to see some wildlife."

"Planning on doing a little hunting Emmy?" She asked playfully as he grabbed her around the waist and helped her out of the Jeep. He looked at her seriously and shook his head.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "I'd never take you with me then. Ever. It's far too dangerous."

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well..." He trailed off, considering his words. "We give in to our base instincts when we hunt. We lose ourselves in the moment. If you were with me and made even the smallest noise...I'm not sure what would happen. I'd never want to hurt you."

"Oh." She said, a little uncomfortable with his seriousness and the fact that his words had set her on edge a bit. She cleared her throat and threw her arms around his waist, trying to calm the situation down. "Well then I'll just always be there to come home to."

"That sounds good to me." He smiled at her and threw his arm around her shoulders as they walked to where the planes were.

After convincing Bella that even though the plane was small, it was safe, they got on and Emmett held her to his side as they flew over the Alaskan landscape. Every few minutes the pilot would ramble off some random fact or statistic and Bella and Emmett pretended to listen as they looked out at the scenery, noticing the random herd of deer and a few bears that made Bella give Emmett a look that made him chuckle and wiggle his eyebrows. They stayed on the plane for a few hours, just curled up with each other and watching the scenery. To them nothing needed to be said, they were just content being with each other. Bella had a fleeting thought of how romantic it was.

When the plane ride was over, Emmett took Bella to lunch at a local small cafe. She had a club sandwich and fries and a caffeine free soda while he sat with her and they made small talk. None of it was awkward and they both found themselves having a really good time together. For both it was like a date, and not just a day out to get Bella out of the house.

Emmett paid when Bella finished her meal. She started to protest but remembered she didn't have any cash on her. So that stopped the protest right on her lips before it could come out. They left the cafe and Emmett took Bella to the coast, and parked, walking hand in hand with her after he helped her out. She gave him a wondering look but he kept quiet as he lead her onto a large fishing boat. Once they'd seated he laughed at her curious look. "We're going whale watching. Well technically its wildlife watching but Alice told me all we'd wind up seeing is a pod of whales."

"Good enough for me." Bella smiled up at him and he wrapped his arm around her, hugging her to his side and kissing the top of her head. She rested her head against his chest as the ride started and they sat there, enjoying each other's company as they had on the plane ride. About 15 minutes into the ride, Emmett nudged Bella and pointed off into the ocean, and she saw a small pod of whales swimming around in the water, one of them coming up and doing a sort of half flip belly flop, causing her to chuckle. They watched them for a bit as the boat continued its leisurely pace by them. Once they had gone as far as the boat would and it turned back to head back to the shore Bella looked up at him. "Alice was wrong."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. She simply pointed up to the sky. He followed where she was pointing with his eyes and saw an eagle circling in the sky before it dipped down into the ocean and grabbed a fish, taking it off to a tree to finish it off. "Well so she was. She won't be too happy about that one probably."

"I'm ok with that." Bella giggled, making his insides warm up at the content look on her face.

"One more thing." Emmett looked over Bella as they drove away from the boat ride. "How do you feel about carriages?"

"I've always wanted to ride in one." She admitted, a small smile coming on her.

"Good!" He grinned proudly as he pulled over and they got out, going up to a carriage. He helped her in and once again they curled up and enjoyed the ride in silence. For both Bella and Emmett it couldn't have been more perfect.

"This has been amazing." Bella said, after the carriage stopped and Emmett helped her down off of it.

"It really has been, I'm glad I thought of it." Emmett joked, keeping his arm around Bella as they walked off toward the car. Once they got in and he drove off, she looked over at him and took a deep breath.

"Emm?" She asked.

"Yeah." He looked over at her curiously.

"Could we maybe, go somewhere and talk?" She asked. "I mean, it's still pretty early, and I don't really want to go home right now."

"Sure." He smiled at her. "You hungry?"

"I could use some ice cream or something." She nodded, as he found a Ben & Jerry's scoop shop and pulled into it, walking inside with Bella. She ordered some Chubby Hubby and a One Cheesecake Brownie and they sat down, Emmett watching Bella eat a few bites of the cold goodness, chuckling when she moaned a bit.

"Soooo what'd you want to talk about?" He asked, after watching her eat for a bit.

"Well..." She started but then bit her lip. "You know what? Nevermind. I was goading you into stopping and getting me some ice cream is all."

"Oh no, no, no. You can't pull that with me. Spill it." He insisted, rolling his eyes at her tactics. "Come on Bella, you can tell me anything. Did you murder someone?"

"No." She rolled her eyes back at him before looking down at her ice cream to keep from having to look at him. "It's just...well, we've been spending quite a lot of time together lately. And, well, the other day Alice and I had this talk. It was...about you. I told her that...that I may have developed some feelings for you."

"Feelings?" Emmett asked, swearing in his mind that he could feel his long dead heart start beating wildly in his chest.

"Yeah, feelings." Bella mumbled. "You know, as in more than a friend."

"Oh." He said, as he sat there processing her words.

"You hate me now, don't you?" She asked, mentally beating herself up as she pretty much ate her food on auto-pilot.

"No. No, I don't hate you at all." He said, as she finally looked up at him. "In fact..." He trailed off as he stood and leaned across the table, capturing her lips with his own. They kissed for several seconds before he pulled back and grinned at her. She flushed a bright red and reached down, pinching her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure this isn't a dream." She admitted, causing him to laugh a bit.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. "I think Alice may be dying to get some details out of you."

"Oh I bet." Bella sighed as she finished up her ice cream and Emmett threw the cups away before they left the shop.

They drove home in a companionable silence, sharing a tender moment when Emmett reached over and took her hand in his, resting them on the console between the seats. Once they got home they saw Alice standing on the front porch bouncing up and down with a wide grin on her face, making them both laugh a bit. Alice ripped Bella's door open as soon as Emmett stopped the Jeep and whisked her away upstairs, yelling down to Emmett to join Jasper for a hunt. As they went into Bella's bedroom, Alice flopped down on the bed and looked at her expectantly. "Tell me everything." She demanded, almost giddy with excitement.

"Well..." Bella started, as she changed into some pajamas while recounting the entire date for Alice from start to finish, stopping to fill in some details and thoughts on her feelings here and there. When she got to the kiss, and described it, Alice squealed and bounced on the bed, causing one leg to break.

"Ooops." She said innocently, grinning at her. "Don't worry, you can stay in Emmett's room until we get you a new bed...or permanently." She laughed as Bella threw a shirt at her and told her she was going to bed. As Alice stood up she looked over at Bella, stopping in the door way. "Oh, by the way, we're heading back to Forks in two days, we're going to see the wolves and get their thoughts on the baby and all." After she left, Bella stood there, gaping at where she'd went.

A/N: I know I wasn't planning on putting Emmett and Bella together so soon. I was going to build up a bit more to it. But this is how it went for some reason. I hope people don't think it was too soon! Please as always read and review. Please please! Oh and for those who care after this I'm going to be doing the Carlisle/Bella story it seems. :)


	6. Chapter 7

"Bella, time to wake up honey." Bella heard a voice say, before she felt something nuzzling against her neck. Reaching out, she blindly smacked at whatever was not letting her go back to sleep. That proved to be a bad idea, though, as whatever it was, was as hard as granite and she felt a sting go through her hand.

"Oww!" She groaned as she turned on to her back and grabbed at her hand, wincing as she scooted up into a sitting position. She looked over and saw Emmett looking at her with a small grin on his face as he reached out and took her hand in his, kissing it.

"I keep telling you not to smack vampires." He said playfully, causing her to scowl at him some more. "Oh don't give me that look, you know I'm kidding. You have to get up though, baby, because we're leaving back to Forks today and we'll need to get on the road soon. Alice packed for you, so all you need to do is shower and Esme has some breakfast for you when you're ready." Bella couldn't help but smile at him. Ever since they'd gotten together two days before Emmett had been pretty much the perfect boyfriend. He still teased her mercilessly, and acted very Emmett-like, but he'd been calling her 'baby' and 'sweetie' and 'honey' a lot, plus he did things for her like get her food and drinks. He held her to him anytime they were just hanging out and it made her feel good, wanted even. She was thankful for having him in her life.

"I'm going to go shower." She said, as she went to get out of bed. She was pulled back, though, and Emmett leaned down and kissed her softly before letting go again. She smiled as she got up and grabbed the clothes Alice had no doubt laid out for her before going to the bathroom. She took a nice, hot shower and dressed, before going downstairs. Esme had made her some French toast and eggs and she practically devoured it, washing it all down with some apple juice.

After breakfast, everyone headed out to the cars, ready to head to Forks. In one car was Alice, Esme, Bella, and Emmett, and Carlisle and Jasper were in another. Bella tried to tell Emmett go go with his 'father' and 'brother' but he wouldn't have any of it, saying he preferred her company any day. She just shrugged and left him alone after that. It was a 2 day drive from Alaska, to Washington, and the trip was filled with jokes, laughter, and lightheartedness, in between stopping so Bella could eat a 'good meal' as Esme put it, even though Bella had tried to tell her she'd be ok with a bag of chips and a soda. Esme had just scoffed and said that she needed a good well-rounded meal to keep her and the baby healthy. Bella had shook her head, but secretly it felt nice to have someone doting on her like Esme did.

Two days later, they arrived in Forks, and Bella began to get incredibly nervous, looking around at the familiar surroundings. At one time Bella thought the place felt like home, but it wasn't like that for her anymore. Home was wherever the Cullens were, wherever Emmett was. Speaking of Emmett, she looked over at him and he smiled and winked at her, giving her a little squeeze since he knew she was nervous being back in the area she'd spent the last few years in. Esme pulled into the driveway at the house they had there and Emmett got out, helping Bella out before walking around to the back to get the bags. The plan was to stay there that night and then tomorrow they'd meet up with the wolf pack. As Bella was lost in thought, standing there, Alice walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I know you're nervous." She said, smiling gently at her. "But you have no reason to be. I've seen us going to talk with the wolves, then it gets all fuzzy for a bit, but then I see us a few days later and everyone is fine and accounted for." Bella smiled a bit at her, wondering if she was just telling her this to make her feel better. But then she decided to give Alice the benefit of the doubt, figuring it was best for her state of mind.

"Come on honey, let's get inside. You look like you're ready to drop." Emmett said, breaking her out of her thoughts as he walked by and let her grab onto his bicep as he walked with her inside the house, carrying their bags with him. He put them down out of the way saying he'd take care of them while she was asleep. She didn't argue as she let him lead her upstairs to what had been the room he and Rosalie had shared. It was almost bare, but it had a bed and that was all Bella cared about. She got into the bed and managed to get under the covers with Emmett's help. When he went to stand up she reached out and grabbed his arm, looking at him with a small pleading look. No matter how much Alice tried to help earlier she couldn't help but still be nervous. Emmett smiled and slid his shoes off, sliding in beside her and wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, taking comfort in his cold, hard body. No sooner than her eyes closed, Bella fell asleep feeling Emmett running a hand softly over her hair and humming off key, making her smile as sleep took her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bella asked as she, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice walked toward the boundary between Cullen territory and Quileute territory for a meeting. Carlisle had called earlier that day to set it up. Esme was staying behind to do the small load of clothes that needed washing. She was going to come but Carlisle told her that she should stay behind as he didn't want the Quileutes to think they were trying to intimidate them. He'd tried to get Bella to stay behind but Bella was far too stubborn and said that if Emmett was going she was going and Carlisle knew better than to even suggest to Emmett that he stay behind. For one he knew Emmett wouldn't do it, for another if by some chance he did stay behind he knew that Emmett would just wind up driving Esme crazy somehow and Carlisle would have to hear about it later. He just hoped that it was the right deicision.

"Everything will be fine, Bella." Carlisle soothed, reaching out to pat her arm since she was walking between he and Emmett. "Trust in that. You shouldn't get yourself needlessly worked up."

"Alright." She mumbled, sighing almost imperceptively and making a slightly pouty face. She knew she should try and think more positively but she couldn't help it. "Are you sure I'm not slo..." She started, when Emmett leaned over and kissed her, mumbling a 'shhh' under his breath. She huffed. She was going to ask if she was slowing them down, but apparently wasn't allowed. But she was, she knew it. They could've ran to the boundary but Emmett tried to run with her and hadn't gotten more than a few feet before nausea overtook Bella and that idea had been vetoed. So they continued on foot at a human pace.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally got to the spot and Bella was pulled tighter to Emmett's side as they saw Sam walk up with Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. Carlisle walked toward the group with Jasper and Alice following closely and shook Sam's hand. "Thank you for meeting us." He said respectfully, hoping to keep things civil.

"It wasn't a problem. I felt like it was necessary after...what happened." Sam chose his words carefully. "I just want to apologize for what Jacob did. I do not blame you for what you did, and we seek no vengeance against you."

"Thank you, Sam." Carlisle nodded. "As I eluded to on the phone, we come to talk about Bella. It seems...that what Jacob did had...far more serious consequences. She is...with child." He tried to choose his words carefully, but he still saw Bella flinch in Emmett's arms, and saw him lean down to console her.

"I...see..." Sam said, looking quite taken aback by this. "I...I'm so sorry. I know how terrible this has to be." He directed his words at Bella but she barely acknowledged them, trying to tuck herself closer to Emmett, trying to become invisible.

"If you're receptive, I'd like to sit down and talk about the pregnancy." Carlisle said, getting Sam's attention again. "The ins and outs that make it different than a typical pregnancy, what we can expect after the child's born, thing's like that." Sam nodded.

"We could go back to the Reservation." He suggested. "We trust you on our land. It might be good to get Billy's help, if he's up for it. He's been...understandibly distraught."

"I imagine." Carlisle said sympathetically. "That would be ok with us, if it's ok with you. I assure you we won't cause any trouble."

"Alright well..." Sam trailed off, gesturing with his head to follow them. Bella felt well enough that she got up on Emmett's back and as long as he stayed at a faster jog and didn't use his full vampire speed she found she was ok and they were able to get back to Sam's house rather quickly. After signalling to Emily that it was ok, Sam lead the Cullen's and the members of his pack to the spacious living room and they sat down. Bella of course sat next to Emmett, between he and Jasper, curling into his side. She sighed but resigned herself to try and pay attention, hoping nothing freaked her out because she needed to know as much as she could because it was her child she was dealing with. "The first thing that you should know is that she will only go to about 6 months. I know it seems as if that's a relatively short term but it's perfectly normal for a Quileute child. The baby's temperature should be fairly normal until it starts shifting but since it's going to be around blo...vampires a lot...I can't tell you how early it will start changing. Sadly there's no timetable on it. We have two in our pack that are only 13." This information caused Bella to gasp in shock but Emmett ran a hand over her arm, hoping to calm her.

"Don't worry baby, we'll handle it." He whispered to her, even though he knew everyone there, save for Emily, would be able to hear. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"Anything can trigger the change. Any extreme mood, and believe me, there can be quite a bit of them." Sam tried to joke, but it fell a bit flat. "And for a while they won't be able to handle their change, especially if they change early. It might take you a while to be able to get them to change back. If you'd like, I can offer the pack's services to help out for a while. I know it'll be a lot to undertake. Especially for someone who's not used to dealing with it as often as I am."

"Thank you, Sam." Carlisle said, nodding at him. "The more I think about it, the better I think that idea might be. I think at first we might be over our heads and I think some expertise would be needed."

"So does this mean we'll be moving back to Forks?" Jasper asked, looking over at him. He just received a small nod in response.

"Excuse me, I need some air." Bella mumbled, pulling away from Emmett, she put her hand out when he started to follow her, shaking her head. She walked out of Emily's house and down the road, no real destination in mind. As she walked she was lost in her thoughts, thinking over everything Sam had said. She always knew her baby would be a werewolf, but hearing everything discussed openly like that just confirmed it. It was as if reality reached out and slapped her across the face. A werebaby. That's what she was going to have. Swatting at her tears, she felt a sensation of wind rushing in front of her, and immediately stilled, knowing what it was. A vampire.

"Hello?" She called out, knowing that it would just be futile to run. That would only serve to make her hurt herself. "I know you're out there."

"I know." A familiar voice chuckled, and Bella's heart clenched as she looked in the direction it came, seeing Edward step out from behind a tree. "I didn't hide myself very well I'm afraid."

"Edward." She half-whispered, half-gasped, staring unabashedly at him. She couldn't believe he was there.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled a bit at her, not moving toward her. "I'd ask how you are, but I can see."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, stumbling toward him, causing him to rush out to catch her when she stumbled over, of all things, a stick. She righted herself and looked at him expectantly.

"I've been following you for a while now." He admitted. "At least after I found out you were in Alaska. I've been unable to keep away. I had to make sure you'd be ok. Foolish I know, of course you would be. But I just had to be sure."

"You've been...so you know..." She stumbled, feeling shock course over her.

"About the baby?" He guessed. "About you being with Emmett? I know it all." He chuckled a bit, and Bella fell further into shock, not expecting him to be so almost flippant about it.

"And you're not upset?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Oh don't get me wrong." He held up a hand. "I've been very upset. To know the girl I love was molested by...a dog." He growled out. "Not to mention fell in love with my brother? It upset me greatly."

"Edward..." She started, intending to try and make him feel better.

"Bella you don't have to." He interrupted. "I swear. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters. It's all that's ever mattered. I'd never try and begrudge you any happiness."

"Edward I'm so scared." She admitted, starting to cry again. She fell into his body and he easily wrapped her up in a hug. "I mean this baby, it's Quileuite and a werewolf, and it'll change and be born early, and..." She couldn't speak anymore too upset.

"Bella everything will be alright." He promised softly, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "I swear to you. You have my family there to help you, you have the Quileutes. You won't have to go through it alone. And I know you, no matter what, you'll love this baby with everything you have in you. I just know it."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." She mumbled, making him laugh since it sounded a lot like the old Bella, full of piss and vinegar as the old saying goes.

"Well you know me, too cocky for my own good." He joked, trying to at least get a smile out of her. It worked and he smirked triumphantly.

"I wish I was as sure." She admitted, sighing.

"You will be. Maybe not now, but you will be." He said knowingly. "Now why don't I get you back to the house? They left Sam's and Emmett knows I have you."

"Alright." She nodded. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" He asked, as he let her climb up on his back, having heard Emmett earlier when he told him she'd be alright if he didn't go too fast.

"Are you going to stay out since I know you're around?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder once she was situated.

"It depends." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you want me to?"

"I'd like that." She admitted. "I mean even if we didn't work out, I'd still like you as a friend." He smiled gently at her.

"I'd like that, too, Bella." He said, before taking off toward home.

A few days later Edward had settled back into the family quite easily, and had even let Alice go wild shopping for him. He didn't mind much, seeing her joy when he said yes had been enough for him. He was oddly at peace, knowing everyone in his family was happy. Well, most everyone. Nobody had heard anything about Rosalie and Alice hadn't gotten any visions either. Currently, Alice and Bella were looking at a site for baby names while Jasper and Emmett played video games. Carlisle was at the hospital seeing if he could get his old job back, Esme was planning some additions to the house, and Edward was using a new keyboard Alice had gotten him, playing it with the headphones attached even though the ones with vampire hearing could hear every note perfectly. It was more for looks than anything.

Suddenly, Alice gasped, and went into a vision, the book she'd been holding clattering to the floor. Jasper and Emmett rushed over while Edward removed his headphones and looked at her half in alarm, half in curiosity. Once Alice had come out of it, he was the first to speak up. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I know." She frowned. "I mean, it's pretty straight forward, but still..."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked impatiently. "What was the vision about?" Alice and Edward shared a look, almost having a silent conversation. Alice scanned her vision again and looked to the future before looking at Emmett.

"I had a vision..." She said slowly. "Of Rosalie coming back." Bella gasped and Emmett looked completely taken aback. "But that's not all...she's bringing someone with her."

"Who?" Jasper asked, sitting beside her on the arm of the couch.

"Felix." She said, causing both Emmett and Jasper to gasp before both looked angry and concerned.

A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I think it could've been a lot better. But I'm hoping it at least gets favorable reviews. I've been planning things for a while now and I pretty much know what I want to happen from here on out. And as for how many chapters I think I'll have? I'm shooting for 15. I'd like 20 but I don't see me prolonging it that much. I hope everyone likes this and as always please, please, please review! I love the reviews and they inspire me so much. If you have any ideas for the story? Throw them at me!


	7. Chapter 8

After getting the news from Alice's vision that Rosalie was coming back, and that she was bringing Felix with her the Cullen household had been a flurry of conversation. No one could figure out why Rosalie was bringing Felix to visit. Alice's vision was too vague to be able to tell. She did have a vision of Bella a few days later, though, and she seemed alright. So everyone was trying not to overreact just yet, even though Alice's visions were subjective.

"I think the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens." Jasper spoke up after Alice tried again to see something that would let them know what the visit would bring. She was laying in his arms, a frustrated and slightly upset look on her face.

"I agree." Edward nodded. "I don't think we have much choice. I mean if Alice sees Bella a few days later, and she looks fine, then obviously nothing bad will happen. So far anyway. Plus from what I've gathered, Rosalie left because she knew Emmett and Bella were getting closer, and we all know her past, she wouldn't take vengeance against Bella just because of...what happened." He found it difficult to say the word 'rape' just like everyone else.

"Unless she was forced into it." Emmett mumbled, hugging Bella closer to him. "I think we should tell the wolves. Just to put them on alert if we need them. I mean granted Alice only saw Rosalie and Felix but it wouldn't hurt to let them know anyway."

"We'll ask Carlisle when he gets home." Edward said, trying to be rational. "We shouldn't do anything before we consult him first."

"Thankfully that's not too far away." Jasper remarked, as he looked over at the clock, seeing that Carlisle should be home within the hour.

After Carlisle got home, everyone sat down to discuss the recent happenings. After Alice told Carlisle what her vision was, and detailed everything she could remember from it, with Edward's help, he furrowed his eyebrows and thought things over. "Well, Alice, since you saw only she and Felix I don't think we should be alarmed just yet. But we definitely need to keep our eyes and ears open so to speak. We need to definitely tell the pack since we aren't sure what will happen, just as a precaution. But otherwise, I think we should just see what happens."

"That sounds like the best course of action for now." Jasper agreed, as Carlisle stood up to go phone Sam and tell him everything that had transpired.

"Bella, baby, are you ok?" Emmett asked, looking down at Bella who had been uncharacteristically quiet in the past half hour or so. She'd just been laying against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and worried about everything." She admitted, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be worried, everything will be fine." He said, as he stood and pulled her up. "Come on, let's put you down for a nap for a while."

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, as he walked with her upstairs.

"Of course." He said, as they walked into the bedroom and he helped her into the bed before getting in with her and pulling her into his embrace.

"Emmett." Bella said quietly, knowing that everyone downstairs could hear her anyway.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm glad you accepted me and everything that comes with me, and that you're my..." She trailed off, not really knowing what to refer to him as.

"Boyfriend?" He supplied, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure if that was the same for vampires." She admitted.

"Mate, boyfriend, husband, fiance, it's pretty much all the same anyway." He told her flippantly. "Boyfriend works for now." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "But trust me, one day I will make you my fiancee and my wife."

"Really?" She asked, blushing a bit and unable to keep the wide smile off of her face.

"Absolutely." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Sleep now, have good dreams."

"Ok, love you." She mumbled, as she was falling asleep, making him smile softly.

"Love you, too." He whispered back, listening to her soft breathing as she slept.

A few days later Alice told everyone that, that was the day that Rosalie and Felix were due to arrive. Carlisle had been in touch with Sam and was told that the wolfpack would be ready to step in at just a moments notice. Everyone had prepared for the visit, trying to get as ready for whatever happened as they could.

About 3 that evening Alice went into a vision. She watched it through before looking around at everyone. "They're about 10 minutes away."

"Can you see anything Alice?" Edward asked, settling down beside her, looking between her and Jasper, who was absorbing everyone's emotions and trying to send calm throughout.

"I see tomorrow." She said, scanning her visions to try and see anything that would be of use. "They're still here, but everyone seems calm and relaxed. I even see some of us joking around, and Bella laughing at something." Everyone ignored Bella's small snort. "Past that? I've not seen anything."

"Alright, well I guess we'll play it by ear." He sighed, rubbing her arm to show her he wasn't mad at her. A few minutes later everyone stood and Carlisle approached the door when there was a knock. He opened it and Rosalie was standing there alone, smiling a bit.

"Hi, Carlisle." She said, as Carlisle smiled back at her, and drew her into a hug. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you, too." He said, pulling back and looking down at her. "Alice saw you visiting and we've been waiting impatiently ever since." He stepped back and let her enter, casting a curious look to everyone.

"I guess if Alice saw it, then you know I'm not here alone." Rosalie said, looking around at everyone. Bella was shocked a bit when she looked straight at her and smiled, a warm smile that made Bella instinctively smile back at her. "I brought Felix with me. From the Volturi? Well, kind of formerly."

"Formerly?" Carlisle asked, as everyone looked at her in shock. Edward was too busy trying to seek out her thoughts, but found that she was thinking about old nursery rhymes, which did nothing to comfort him.

"Yeah, formerly. Sort of anyway." She sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "When I left, I went to Volterra, intending to go to the Volturi and ask them to end my existence." She ignored the wince of everyone and forged on. "Once I got there, before I was to meet with Aro, I ran into Felix and Demetri. In some sort of way, there was an instant attraction to Felix. There was just something about him that interested me. We talked and I changed my mind. Aro read me and saw how I felt and offered me to stay with them for a little while, and help out with menial things. So I did and Felix and I got closer, and wound up getting together. Once we were, and we grew closer, Felix saw how I wasn't really into being around the Volturi and in Volterra, so he consorted with Aro, Marcus and Caius and they told him that he could leave along with me and we could live our life away from Volterra if we wished. The only request they had was that if they needed him for a bigger case, that he had to come and help them out. Which, with Jane and Alec not to mention Marcus being able to do what he does. So we left and settled into Milan and I figured we could come back here and I could maybe explain things and introduce you all? I know you've all probably been worrying about why we're back and why Felix is here and all but I just want you to know it's not for any sort of ambush or anything like that I promise." She let Edward see into her thoughts then and he nodded at Carlisle, since she seemed sincere enough.

"Well bring him in, where is he?" He asked, smiling at Rosalie again.

"Hunting." She said, and holding up her hands at everyone's looks. "He's changed his diet. I was able to convert him to our diet. It took a while, and I had to sort go from just any humans, to ones that have done despicable things plus some animals, to just animals. He says as long as the animal puts up a fight, that he doesn't mind it."

"Well there's plenty big game that's right up his alley then." Emmett spoke up, laughing a bit. "Maybe we can take him for bears."

"He'd like that." Rosalie smiled over at him. "I'm going to go get him, then. Since everyone's comfortable." She disappeared out the door and everyone looked around, obviously wondering if she'd go far enough away for them to talk a bit.

"Well that was a pretty shocking revelation." Emmett spoke up, and everyone nodded and chuckled a bit.

"I want everyone to be nice." Esme said, looking around at everyone. "It's obvious that she likes him a lot, so I don't want him to feel unwelcome."

"Yes, mom." Emmett said, grinning over at her, causing her to come over and smack him upside the head.

"What'd he do now?" Rosalie asked, as she walked in holding Felix's hand. The difference in height between them was almost comical, almost 14 inches. Not to mention he was dressed very casually, in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue button up over a plain white shirt.

"Sassy as always." Esme said, shaking her head with a smile as she and Carlisle walked over to them. "Hello Felix, it's nice to see you outside of business matters."

"It's nice to see you as well, Esme." He said, smiling down at her. Everyone converged on the two, and Bella stayed half-way behind Emmett as they stood talking, running a hand over her stomach as she did so. After a while Rosalie gravitated toward her and gave her a smile.

"So how are things with the baby?" She asked warmly, taking Bella off guard.

"I thought you hated me." She blurted out, unable to stop herself. To her shock Rosalie just chuckled.

"Come on, let's chat." She took Bella's arm and lead her out back, and sat down with her. "I never hated you. I just...I wanted what you had. Mortality. I wanted to be a human again because when I was human all I wanted was a baby. You see I came from a wealthy family and my friend had a baby, and I went over and I saw how she was with him and how the baby was and I just had this ache for one. But my fiancee at the time was not the greatest guy. He was wealthy but it came at a price. On the night I was changed, he and some of his friends got drunk and I was leaving my friends' house and happened upon them. To cut a long gorey story short I was raped." Bella gasped as she looked at her in shock. "Carlisle found me bleeding and almost dying and changed me. I never got over the need for a baby. So you see, I was jealous of you. Of the fact that you could have all that, and you wanted to just throw it away for this life."

"Rosalie..." Bella started and Rosalie shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything." She smiled, leaning over and hugging her. "Just that we can be friends and I can make things up to you."

"I'd like that." Bella smiled at her.

"Ok come on." Rosalie said, as she stood up. "Let's go before our guys get into any mischief. I think I hear them talking about going out for some bears in a few days."

"You know if I didn't know they were pretty much indestructable, something like that would freak me out." Bella commented as they walked inside.

"You do take anything vampire related quite well, Bella." Rosalie said, looking over at her. "I've always sort of admired that about you. It seems like anytime you learn something new you're just like 'oh, ok'. At least on the outside. I don't think I've seen you have many massive freak outs."

"I internalize a lot." She said honestly, shrugging a bit. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Like you ever could be." Emmett said, as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't even think its possible."

"You're too kind." She rolled her eyes playfully. "So what's this I hear about a bear hunting trip?"

"Friday." He smiled widely. "Since you have a doctor's appointment with one of the tribe's doctor people and Sam thought it'd be easier if one or two of the pack went with you, we thought we'd go out for a few hours."

"You'll be back though, right?" Bella asked, biting her lip.

"Course babe." He said. "We're leaving out pretty early that morning, your appointment's at 11. We should be back around 3 or so."

"Ah. Ok." She nodded. "It'll probably take at least an hour or two anyway. I think. I'm not exactly sure. If you're not back by the time I'm done, I'll just lay down for a nap."

"That's what you want to do right now, isn't it?" Emmett asked playfully.

"No." Bella scoffed. "Actually, I want to eat. I wonder if Esme has anymore of that cassserole left."

"Of course, Bella." Esme smiled, walking toward the kitchen. "You're the only one who has any use for human food around here, so there's plenty left. I'll heat you some up."

"Thank you, Esme." She said, smiling a bit as she rubbed her stomach.

"Bella." Alice said, as she scampered over toward her with a wounded look. "I had a vision about you, and if it comes true I'm going to be very upset."

"What was it?" Bella frowned, looking at her curiously.

"That you went shopping with the pack after your appointment." She sighed. "At least I think they were there. I saw a brief flash of you at a mall and talking to someone on a cell phone. If you go shopping for the baby while I'm not around I'll find some way to get you back for it, I hope you know."

"Don't worry, Alice." Bella rolled her eyes. "I know better than to go shopping when you're not around. God forbid I get something you disapprove of."

"Exactly. Good girl." She leaned in and kissed Bella's cheek before scampering off with Jasper. Bella looked over and saw Edward and Felix in a discussion about something or other and smiled, knowing if Felix had any problems making nice with someone in the family it'd be Edward.

"Here, Bella." Esme said, as she brought Bella her food. She thanked her and took Emmett's hand, pulling him upstairs to their room, sitting on the bed and laying against him as she ate.

"You ok, baby?" He asked, running a hand through her hair. They had as much privacy as they were going to get right then. So he thought he'd ask how she was doing.

"Mmm, I'm fine." She said, relaxing under his touch. "I was nervous and all, you know, about everything, but I'm ok now. Rosalie's...changed somehow. She isn't treating me like the plague anymore. And I haven't talked to Felix but he seems alright. I mean if you all like him, then he can't be all bad."

"He's surprisingly a good guy." Emmett told her. "You could talk with him later. I think they're staying for like two weeks or something. Maybe even permanently. I can tell Rose misses being around the family. She loves Italy but it doesn't hold the same feelings for her as being with us does."

"I don't blame her, being with family is always better than being on your own." Bella mumbled, staring into her food. Emmett sighed, and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry about your dad." He mumbled, kissing the side of her head. "I know it hurts that he's acting like he is."

"Whatever, right?" She asked rhetorically. "If he wants to act like that, then there's not much I can do about it. So I guess I just have to get over it." Emmett just looked at her sadly, not sure what to say to that.

A few days later it was the day the Cullens were going out to hunt for the day and Bella was left waiting to go to the doctor. She got up and ate the breakfast Esme had made before they left and went to shower. She took her time since she had a few hours before she'd be picked up. After the shower, she threw on a pair of jeans and a a loose sweater. She sat down and slid on some sneakers, before grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels to see what was on tv.

After channel surfing for a while, she heard a car pull up in the drive way. She got up, and walked to the front door, just as Sam and Paul got out of the car, Sam smiling at her. "Hey." She said, as she held onto the railing and walked down the front steps. "Thanks for doing this."

"It's our pleasure." Sam said, patting Bella on the back as they walked toward the car. She got in and noticed Paul get rigid for a minute before he relaxed.

"I'll sit in back with Bella." He said, and Sam shrugged as he got in to drive. They made the drive, having small talk the entire time, and pulled up to an old looking house.

"This is the lady the pack uses for any sort of illness or pregnancy or anything of the sort." Sam explained. "She's really good and very professional." Bella just nodded and got out with Paul's help before walking with them inside. "Sally we're here."

"Ah yes, hello." An older woman said, as she came from a back room. She was shorter than Bella, and wearing a deep blue dress, and her greying hair was pulled into a loose braid. She shook Bella's hand and the three of them went to a room that was set up for a sonogram. "So, Bella, how has the pregnancy been going? Is the baby moving yet? Eating well? Things of the sort."

"Things have been pretty normal I guess." She said, as she laid down and raised her shirt over her belly bump. "The baby hasn't started moving yet, but from the books I've been reading it should be soon."

"Sooner than a normal pregnancy, too." Sally told her. "Any day now." She sat down on a stool as Sam stood out of the way and Paul hovered on her other side, offering his hand to hold when Sally poured some of the cold gel on her stomach and pulled out the wand. Bella smiled at him in thanks and watched as Sally moved the wand around and looked at a small screen on the monitor. "Well things seem to be going really great Bella. You have a pretty spectacular baby in there. Do you want to know what it is?"

Since she knew Emmett couldn't come with her to these appointments, she knew she'd just have to suck it up, so Bella nodded. "Yes, I'd like that. I have a friend who's anxious to start shopping."

"A little girl." Sally smiled. "She's looking really good."

"A girl." She mumbled, looking over at Sam. "Well I guess Leah may not be the only female on the pack anymore."

"Quite possibly." He nodded, with a small gentle smile, knowing she was still out of sorts about the fact that her child might one day be a pack member.

After getting a few pictures to show everyone, Bella thanked Sally and she and the two guys walked back out to the car. "Bella are you hungry?" Paul asked, seeing as it was just after noon then.

"I sort of am actually." She said, rubbing her stomach as she looked at the pictures in her hand.

"Good, so am I." He looked at Sam. "Go to that nice little cafe on the edge of the Res." Sam nodded and headed to where he'd indicated. They went inside and Bella ate almost as much as the two pack members, and then they took her back to the Cullen's house. She thanked them both again and went inside. She slid off her shoes and went to her and Emmett's bedroom, sliding off her jeans and sliding into the bed, closing her eyes to go to sleep.

The Cullens were gathered after hunting for a while, deciding to head on back since they knew Bella would be back from the doctor by now. Emmett was anxious to see how it went, almost impatiently bouncing on his feet. They headed off and got almost a third of the way back when Alice fell into a vision, stopping in place. Edward, who had been watching through her mind gasped and cried out. "No!"

"We have to get home." Alice said, once her vision was over, looking at Edward stricken.

"What's the matter?" Carlisle asked, trying to keep everyone calm for right then.

"It's Victoria, she's going to take Bella." Alice said, and Emmett went from a slightly worried look to completely outraged in almost a split second.

"The hell she is!" He yelled, before taking off at top speed, everyone else running after him, hoping that maybe they could get there in time to stop it from happening.

A/N: I am SO sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I feel horrible about it. Things have just been happening and the other day I started to wonder how long it's been since I've posted, and I went and looked and was shocked that it's been so long. I was almost sure it's only been a couple weeks. So I'm so sorry for that. I tried to make this chapter pretty meaty and long to make up for it. I promise it won't take this long again, as I'm going to start the next chapter soon and I hope to at least have it up by sometime next week. Things might change between now and then but that's how I want them to go. I hope people are still interested in this story. I still love it, believe me, and I still have plenty of ideas for it. 


	8. Chapter 9

"Emmett wait up!" Edward called as everyone ran behind him. Usually Edward could easily outrun him, but Emmett was motivated and was running faster than he'd ever ran before to get back home before Bella could be hurt. Or at least he hoped.

"No way! Run faster!" He called, not pausing for a second as he kept running. Finally they all got to the house and they could smell Victoria's scent, along with another scent of a vampire, and that of a werewolf. "Did the pack get here?"

"It could be from earlier." Edward said, as they went inside. "When Sam and Paul came to take her to the doctor."

"Shit that's right." He sighed, as they looked around and saw that Bella and her captors weren't there. "Shit! We're too late!"

"Don't worry, Emmett, we'll get her back." Jasper said, squeezing his shoulder. "We need to get her scent. Or Victoria's. We need to track it for as long as we can."

"I can get some help." Felix spoke up. "Demetri. He'll come help us. I know it."

"Will Aro let him?" Edward asked, looking over at the large vampire.

"Yes." He nodded. "He has the same sort of deal as I. As long as he does duty for the Volturi, he's free to live his life as he wishes. He mated a few months ago with Gianna. He plans to turn her soon. If I can use your phone, I can get in touch with him."

"It's in the kitchen." Carlisle told him, and Felix walked off as everyone was trying to figure out what to do next.

"Edward, Emmett, you two go see how far you can follow the scent. If you get further than out of state come back." Jasper said, taking charge. "Alice try and see anything you can, anything will help at this point. We need to know what we're working with."

"Alright." She said, as Edward pulled Emmett outside with him and they took off to follow the scent. They made it as far as the outskirts of California before they lost the scent. Emmett grew dismayed as he and Edward ran back.

"Don't worry." Edward told him. "We'll find her. None of us will rest until we do."

"Did you get in touch with Demetri?" Rosalie asked Felix when he came back from the phone call.

"Yes." He said, letting her wrap her arms around him. "He shall be here in a day's time. He's already trying to hone in on her."

"Does he know who she is?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. We ran into her coven several years ago. She was very cocky. Demetri and I didn't like how she or her coven acted, but they didn't do anything wrong so there was nothing we could do about it." He growled deep in his chest as he hugged Rosalie close. "I wish now that we had done away with her. She is clearly a bad reflection on the vampire society."

"We'll find her and end her once and for all." Rosalie said, feeling her protective instincts coming out. "I just hope she doesn't hurt Bella or the baby."

"Speaking of, I need to call Sam." Carlisle said, running a hand over his hair. "They need to be informed of this, and I need to ask if they knew about Victoria kidnapping Bella." He walked off and picked up the phone. The conversation lasted only about 5 minutes before he hung up. "Sam said that he and Paul dropped Bella off and left. He's been in touch with everyone out on patrol and none of them have came across a scent of vampire. But he said he's going to help us. He's going to work in their side, and we'll keep in touch if anything comes up."

"Sounds good." Jasper said, as Edward and Emmett got back then.

"It stops near California." Edward said immediately. "There was an airport near so we think they hopped a plane to somewhere."

"Demetri's coming." Carlisle said. "He should be a big help in finding her."

"Good. The bitch is going to die for this." Emmett said darkly, pacing around the living room. No one bothered him because they knew if the situation was severe enough to get him angry that nothing would help pull him out of it. Not until Bella was safe and back in his arms.

"Well, well, well." Bella heard a voice say as she regained consciousness. Her head was pounding and she noticed that she was tied up to something. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision and looked toward the voice, gasping when she saw who it was. "Looks like the poor, pathetic human decided to wake up. How nice." Victoria moved and was in front of her in a second, making Bella wince.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to not let the fear show in her voice.

"Why?" She laughed. "Why? Surely, Bella, you aren't that stupid. Think back a few months ago. Anything stick out in your mind? How about your precious Edward KILLING MY JAMES!" Bella flinched when Victoria screeched at her and pulled at the ropes holding her. "That's right, Bella. An eye for an eye. Since Edward killed James, I'm going to make him suffer."

"Edward isn't with me anymore. He dumped me." Bella mumbled, knowing that it probably wouldn't make a difference.

"Oh well, it'll still be effective. If I can't kill you to make him feel bad, I'll do it anyway and just kill him later." Victoria stood up and paced a bit. "I'll get my revenge one way or another."

"You think, but you'll die." Bella said, glaring at her.

"Strong words for a vulnerable human." Victoria said, smirking over at her. "How's it feel knowing that not only will you die, but so will the mutt that you're carrying?"

"I..." Bella deflated at this, feeling tears prick her eyes when she realized that if she died, so would her baby. She slid her knees up to her chest and put her face in them, crying silently.

"That took the fight out of you." Victoria said, before Bella heard her leave the room.

"Emmett." Bella whispered, hoping that he got there before anything happened to their baby.

The next day Demetri arrived and Carlisle went with Felix and Rosalie to pick him up from the airport. They rode back to the Cullen's house and he walked out back to get the scent that was still lingering. He walked around for about 10 minutes before walking back inside. "I'm getting a reading on her. I'm definitely going to be able to track her. We need to leave immediately. We'll head south."

"Do you know where she is?" Emmett asked.

"I know the direction." He said, knowing he needed to tread lightly with Emmett since he was the most wound up of everyone. "Once I'm on the trail, I'll know where I'm going until we find her. Then she will be taken care of. I have talked with Aro and he said that we are to end her life, no mercy. He is behind us all the way."

"Thank God." Emmett mumbled, as everyone went to get ready to leave. As they were leaving Carlisle discussed with Felix and Demetri letting the pack come with them. He knew they had a vested interest in Bella and her baby and would want to help. Neither had any reservations about it so Carlisle put in the call to Sam. He said that he would come with them, along with Paul, Jared, and Quil. He said that he would leave Embry in charge at home since Leah had ran off after Jacob was killed, and Jacob of course was dead. So he had no other options. After agreeing to meet up on the outskirts of Forks they ended the conversation to prepare and head out.

"Here." Victoria said, as she came in with a tray of food for Bella. She bent and put it in front of her before untying one of her hands, knowing Bella wouldn't be able to escape.

"Why are you feeding me?" Bella asked. "I thought you were just wanting to kill me."

"I don't want you to die before everyone gets here. It's more fun if they watch." She said easily, smirking at Bella. "Eat up. Consider it your last meal." As she left Bella looked down at the meager food she was given, a sandwich, an apple, and some water, and hoped that everything would come out alright. Once again she silently called for Emmett in her mind and wished he was there.

"I know this may sound strange." Emmett said, as he was running with Edward slightly behind Demetri and Felix who were leading the way. "But I keep feeling Bella. I feel like she's trying to reach out to me or something."

"It's not strange at all." Edward assured him, looking over at him. "You're mated, you're together for eternity, you're in tune with each other. It's not unheard of in our world." Emmett briefly thought over how much it must've hurt Edward to say this, since he and Bella had been in love at one time.

Suddenly Demetri stopped and Edward and Emmett had to stop suddenly to keep from crashing into him. He looked around in thought, holding up a hand when Emmett started to say something. He closed his eyes and just stood there for a moment before turning toward the others. "Port Arthur, Texas. That's where they are."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, watching him.

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm sure. I feel that's where they are."

"Well come on!" Emmett exclaimed, as he took off running again, and everyone ran after him.

"You know you're wrong." Edward said, as he'd slowed down to run between Paul and Sam, looking between the two of them. They were in wolf form but he could hear their thoughts. Both were blaming themselves for Victoria kidnapping Bella. "If she hadn't gotten to her this time, she would've bided her time until another opportunity arose. Victoria is very...imbalanced. She is very driven. She'll get what she wants by any means necessary. You cannot blame yourselves."

"I don't know why I'm not seeing anything." Alice berated herself as she ran beside Jasper. She'd been trying to get some sort of vision about things but she couldn't see anything where Bella was concerned. All she could see was everyone arriving in Texas and then it went blank. If vampires could get headaches she'd have had a migraine by that point.

"You're trying, darlin'." Jasper drawled, looking over at her sympathetically. "That's all anyone can ask of you. Everyone knows you're doing your best. No one can expect anything else."

"I know, it's just so frustrating!" She groaned, as Jasper reached over and grasped her hand as they ran, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Do you think we'll get there in time, Carlisle?" Esme asked, as she and Carlisle ran behind everyone. They were bringing up the rear, letting their best fighters go first. They would do better in a back up situation.

"Yes, I do." He said, reaching over to pat her shoulder. "We have to have faith, we have to think positive and believe everything will work out for the best. We have to believe that. If not for ourselves, for Emmett and Bella."

A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out since I was finished with it. I know it's a bit shorter than normal but I wanted to end it here since it made the most sense. Please read and review! Next chap will be a couple days. I sort of have to figure out where I want to go from here. Any suggestions are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 10

As they neared Beaumont, Texas, Emmett felt himself get more and more anxious. It had taken them a bit longer than he'd have liked, since Carlisle insisted they hunt before they get there so that they would be in good condition and at as full strength as they could be since they didn't know what they'd be dealing with. Demetri hadn't initially enjoyed the hunting since he hadn't lived on the Cullen's diet, but he did so with only minimal grumbling (that only Edward heard since he'd internalized it all and only let it out through his thoughts). Once they'd gotten sufficient fuel inside them, they ran ahead.

After a few more hours, they reached their destination and began to slow down, to try and take stock of what they were up against. Everyone became shocked when they realized that there were only six vampires, along with 5 human scents, and the scent of the wolves with them in the air. As the Cullens, and their cohorts, came up on the building, Jasper held Emmett back when he tried to rush inside. "We must use caution." He instructed lowly, ignoring Emmett's frustrated growl toward him. "We don't know if there are any surprises. Everyone needs to keep their eyes and ears open. Use all of your senses." With that they walked toward the building and let themselves in. Once they were inside, with the four wolves waiting outside since there was no feasible way for them to get inside in wolf form. If need be they could shift to human form, then quickly change back once inside. After all the vampires had went inside, a light was switched on, making them gasp in shock and become alert.

"Well, well, well. More of you than I thought. No matter. I still have the upper hand." Victoria said, from where she was perched on a metal catwalk type structure near the top of the building.

"In the name of the Voltur..." Felix started when Victoria roared to cut him off.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled, causing Felix to let out a vicious growl. "Do you think I care about who you are? No! All I want is revenge!"

"Then get it, Victoria." Edward called, as he stepped out in front of everyone, looking up at her steadily. "You're mad at me, aren't you? Because I killed James. Well here I am, come and get me."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked, glaring at him with such a look that it almost made him glad that old adage 'if looks could kill' bore no weight. "If I came down there, I'd instantly die. Even if my cohorts helped. No, you come up here. Then you die."

"You overestimate yourself, Victoria." Edward said, as he took a running jump and climbed upon the catwalk not far from her. "You're going to die regardless. Even if I have to take you down with me."

"Yes, but then again, so will your family." She laughed, before snapping her fingers. A vicious growl sounded, that shook the building and everyone on the ground looked from the scene above them to where a door they hadn't noticed broke open and a huge wolf had jumped through, followed by the other vampires. Carlisle let out a very uncommon coming from him curse and everyone scattered, Jasper calling for the wolves outside to come in. Once they had, Sam looked over and looked like someone had kicked him.

"Leah." He whispered, before he and the others quickly phased again. The rogue vampires moved away as the four wolves converged on her, and then a frenzy of activity started. The scene on the ground was over fairly quickly, considering with the wolves it was 4 on 1 and the other vampires were newborns and nowhere near as experienced fighters as the others, and the entire time Edward had been watching with a serene look on his face.

"Well that didn't take long." He commented, as Victoria snapped her head up to look at him again. "You do know that you're pretty much...oh I don't like using this language but I think it's apt right now...fucked right? I think that's how they put it these days. You've lost, Victoria. I can kill you now, or I can turn you over to Demetri and Felix and they'll take you back to Volterra, to the Volturi, and you'll most likely die anyway. Your choice. Quick death, or prolonged?"

"Neither!" She screeched, as she flew toward Edward, barely giving him time to process her actions. He jumped up and landed behind her and crouched, waiting her her next attack. His nose upturned when he smelled the fire they'd started below to burn the remains, but nothing took his attention from the task at hand. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to rip you to pieces for what you did to James!"

"Then do it! The time for talking is over, Victoria! Fight me, damn you!" He yelled back at her, his usual cool, calm, and collected demeanor slipping as he felt the rage within him build as he stalked her. He got his wish as she flew at him again and they clashed together. They fought on the catwalk before she threw Edward to the ground and quickly followed, trying to take him off guard but he was too smart and quick for that and pretty soon their deadly dance continued. They fought around the perimeter of the room, no one else getting involved since they all knew this was Edward's fight. It had been since the beginning.

Unbeknownst to Victoria, Edward had led her closer and closer to where the fire still roared, and she was too focused on him to realize it. She shrieked wildly as he blocked all her moves, pulling them from her mind before she could deliver them. Edward delivered a blow to her, and watched as she stumbled back from it, her foot going right into the fire that was blazing. Once she realized what happened, Victoria started screeching and flailing about, before falling right back into the flames, the fire immediately consuming her. Everyone watched until she was just more ash added to the fire, before Carlisle extinguished it with a large pile of sand he'd found abandoned in a wheelbarrow. Most likely taken from around the lake area since it was still damp. After the fire was extinguished, Emmett spoke up, getting them back on track.

"Bella." He said simply, his face going from stoic anger to worry once more almost immediately.

"This way." Demetri said, leading the way to some rooms toward the back. "There is 4 others in another room." He pointed toward it and Carlisle led Esme toward it, gasping when he managed to get the old, rusted, metal door open. Inside were four children, none of them older than 10.

"Children, are you ok?" He asked, as he slowly approached them, not wanting to scare them anymore than they already were. Most of them were crying, and all of them were dirty and they looked like they hadn't eaten in a while.

"Where are we? Who was that lady?" One of the older ones asked. "She told us she was going to make us immortal."

"Don't worry, she was dealt with." Carlisle said, as Esme gasped quietly at the child's words.

'She was going to make immortal children to help her.' She thought to herself. 'How sick and twisted...' Her thoughts cut off as Carlisle began tending to them and she moved to help, summoning up all her motherly instincts.

After Carlisle and Esme departed, with Rosalie slipping off to help not long after, the others went to the other room and Emmett practically ripped the door away and tossed it carelessly out of his way as he barreled into the room. Once his gaze landed upon Bella, a million emotions ripped through him all at once, and the force of them caused Jasper to have to take a step back, before shooting a little calm toward him. Once it hit him, Emmett looked at Jasper in thanks before swiftly moving toward Bella, bending down toward her on the balls of his feet. "Bella, baby." Hearing his voice, Bella looked up and promptly burst into tears. Emmett reached behind her and broke the restraints, leaving the cuffs on her since he didn't want to hurt her, before gathering her up in his arms. "Shhh, it's ok now baby, it's ok. I've got you. You're safe now. Shhh."

"She..." Bella choked on her words, clutching at Emmett desperately, sobbing brokenly in his embrace as he stood easily with her, and walked out of the room. As everyone followed behind they noticed that Esme and Rosalie had left, presumably to take the children to the hospital, or home. Carlisle, however, stayed.

"Is she ok?" He asked, as he followed Emmett as he walked with Bella outside.

"She's shaken up, I'm not sure otherwise." Emmett answered since Bella was still crying. He sat her gently on a cement block and moved closer when she whimpered and clutched at him.

"Someone go and see if you can find a department store or something near by." Carlisle instructed. "Grab some blankets. Bella..." He moved slowly closer, not wanting to startle her. "Sweetheart, are you ok? Can I check you out." He spoke softly as Alice pulled Jasper off with her to do as he asked.

"I'm ok." She mumbled, sniffling as she pulled back from Emmett a bit. He moved to stand beside her and laid his hand on her thigh, rubbing gently. "My wrists hurt, and I'm really hungry. She didn't give me much."

"I'll go and find her food." Edward said, and Sam and the other Quileutes went with him in human form while Demetri and Felix stood guard, looking around constantly in case another threat came along.

"I'm going to break these off." Carlisle said, gesturing to the metal cuffs around her wrists. "Emmett hold her forearms still so I don't hurt her." He waited until Emmett grasped Bella's arms before grabbing the metal and tearing it off easily, tossing it aside. Once the cuffs were off, he gently inspected Bella's wrists, to make sure there weren't any broken bones. Once he was satisfied that there weren't, he gently ran his hands over them, wishing that he could do something about the cuts and bruises. But they would have to wait until they were back home. Fortunately there didn't seem to be anything seriously wrong with her. Hopefully the baby was ok. That was another thing that would have to wait.

Once Carlisle had deemed her ok, Emmett pulled her into his arms bridal style and sat down, holding her onto his lap, hugging her close and whispering softly to her as she laid her head on his shoulder, her face buried in his neck as she shivered. He knew holding her to him didn't help with warming her up, but neither wanted to move. Pretty soon Jasper and Alice came back and Alice wrapped a couple big, fluffy blankets around Bella and fussed over her a bit and Jasper helped Bella calm down a bit when she asked if he could do something, smiling gently at her as he gave her shoulder a gentle pat. Then Edward and the Pack came back and held up a bag of food he'd procured and they watched as Bella practically inhaled the food, leaning against Emmett once she was done eating, falling asleep almost immediately since she felt safe and protected then.

Not long after, Esme and Rosalie came back and said that they'd taken the children to the hospital and made up a story about how they found them before leaving them in the capable hands of the staff. Emmett stood and held Bella bridal style as they took off back toward Forks again, knowing it would be at least a couple of days since Emmett couldn't run as fast as he usually could with Bella in his arms. But thankfully he could run pretty fast still and Bella didn't care because she was barely jostled as she slept, arms clutched around his neck. As they ran, everyone discussed everything that went down in hushed whispers, not wanting to disturb Bella. "God she was just insane." Edward muttered, shaking his head as he thought back to everything. "Her hatred toward me and what I did pushed her off of the deep end."

"That doesn't shock me, she never seemed very lucid to begin with." Rosalie muttered, casting a disgusted look at the thought of Victoria.

"Tell me about it." Jasper muttered. "I got a small read on her emotions, and they weren't anything a sane person would feel unless under deep stress. It was actually unnerving."

"I'm just glad Bella's ok." Emmett said, almost to himself. "I just hope the baby is."

"Son, if there was something severely wrong with the baby, she'd at least be in some discomfort." Carlisle soothed. He hoped that was the case anyway. Better to be safe than sorry, but he didn't want Emmett to worry all the way back to Forks. That wouldn't be good for him, or for Bella. She needed him to be calm.

It took them a while, days actually, but they finally made it back to Forks. They bid adieu to the Pack, and Demetri headed on to Seattle to catch a flight back to Italy, but the rest went with Carlisle and Emmett to the hospital with Bella. Carlisle knew that he should've let them take her to the Pack doctor, because taking her to the hospital was risky, but he was pretty sure he could pull it off. Plus he didn't trust anyone but himself right then, and he knew Emmett wouldn't either. They managed to get in without anyone noticing and Carlisle took them to a room and set Bella up in the bed and grabbed a sonogram machine. He sat down and put the cold gel on her stomach and waved the wand around her stomach, focusing on the image. "The baby looks good." He said, making Bella and Emmett sigh in relief. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Well I already know, I found out the other day, but you can tell Emmett." Bella said, as Emmett grasped her hand and kissed it, smiling down at her.

"It's going to be a little girl." Carlisle said, as Emmett smiled widely and kissed Bella.

"We're going to have a daughter." He said softly, as Carlisle left to give them some privacy for a few minutes and to print off some pictures for them and to talk with the others and let them know Bella and the baby were fine.

"We sure are." She nodded, as Emmett cleaned her stomach off before helping her sit up. "She'll never date, will she?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Emmett shook his head. Before Bella could say anything she gasped, and Emmett's eyes flew to her face, looking panic stricken. "What's the matter? Should I call for Carlisle?"

"Feel." Bella said, smiling again, as she took Emmett's hand and put it on her stomach. He left it there for a minute, his eyebrows furrowing before he felt it. A small movement under his hand. He gasped and his eyes widened before the smile almost ripped his face in two.

"Oh my God." He said, in a breathy tone. "I...she's moving. Oh." He dropped down to his knees and laid his other hand on Bella's stomach, leaning forward and kissing it. "Hey babydoll, it's daddy. You had me so scared. I thought something happened to you. I can't wait to see you. I love you so much, and I'll make sure you know it all the time, ok?"

Bella smiled down at the scene, her eyes tearing up as she watched Emmett talk to her stomach, the almost child-like wonder on his face endearing. She wiped a tear from falling down her face as she kissed Emmett once he stood again and helped her off the table. They walked out of the room and met up with everyone, chuckling when Alice ran up to them. "Oh my God! I want to feel!" She squealed, before dropping down and putting her hands on Bella's stomach. "Awww hey there sweetheart, it's auntie Alice. We're going to have SO much fun when you come out of there, I swear. We'll go shopping and I'll get you anything your little precious heart desires."

"We're going to need a bigger closet." Bella muttered to Emmett, who laughed and put his arm around her as everyone came to congratulate them, and Rosalie and Esme fussed over the movement in her stomach. It was almost like the baby was relishing the attention. Everyone was focused on it when Edward and Jasper gasped.

"What?" Emmett asked, as they walked over and gaped at Bella's stomach.

"She's happy." They both said at the same time, sharing almost comical looks at each other before gaping at her stomach again.

"Well of course she is." Bella cooed, rubbing her stomach fondly with a smile. "That's my girl."

"She likes Emmett's laugh, it makes her happy." Edward said, looking around at everyone. "Her thoughts are so clear. She also...well I shouldn't reveal that one, we're in a public setting and Emmett might get a little...yeah that bit of information will be kept until a later time."

"What?" Emmett asked, shooting him a look as Edward took Bella's arm and led her out of the hospital, smiling at her as everyone followed. "What information? Edward? Hey! Eddie tell me!"

"Calling me Eddie won't get me to spill anything Emmy." Edward said, shooting him a look over his shoulder as Emmett returned the favor.

"Edward." Bella said, catching his attention again. "Can I...well, I'd like to talk to you and Alice, privately if I might."

"Of course, Bella." He said, smiling at her, while Alice squealed loudly and bounced up and down, causing Jasper to wince and shoot some calm at her, which only marginally worked. She swatted at him before she walked over toward the two and they walked off, Alice shooting Emmett a look when he tried to follow. He just pouted and walked over to Esme who laughed and cooed at him, rubbing his back. Once they got to the other side of the parking lot, Edward helped Bella sit on a bench and he and Alice sat on either side of her. "What's the matter, Bella?" He asked, fighting the urge to call her 'love' like he had so many times before.

"Nothing." She said, smiling softly when Alice grasped her hand. "Quite the opposite actually. I just have something to ask you both."

"Of course." Alice said, before clearing her throat. "I mean, go on."

Bella rolled her eyes fondly before looking over at Edward. "Since Alice practically said yes...wait what's going through her head to keep you out of it?"

"Golddigger." He muttered, grimacing since it was the Glee version and not the original Kanye West version. Alice had developed a slight obsession with the show and remarked often that the songs were better than the originals.

"Ah." Bella nodded. "Well, I just wanted to ask you two if you wanted to be godfather and mother of...well the as yet unnamed baby." Edward sat there and just looked at her, barely blinking as he took in her words. "I mean if you don't want..."

"It's...it's not that." He interrupted, shaking his head clear. "I mean...Bella are you sure?"

"Very much so." She nodded. "I mean I know essentially she'll have many aunts and uncles and people who love her, but I know that you two, above everyone probably, will treat her as your own and make sure she never wants for anything if...you know...if anything should happen to Emmett and I."

"Which it won't." Alice said, looking at her serenly.

"Bella, nothing would mean more to me." Edward smiled, before pulling her into a hug, laughing when Alice added herself to the mix, giggling like a mad woman. "Did anyone ever tell you that you need Ritalin?"

"Tried it, doesn't work." She said flippantly, shrugging a bit.

"Edward." Bella said, once they pulled from the hug, faintly hearing Rosalie yelling at Emmett to stop trying to wander off and give them privacy. "Before he goes nuts trying to come over here, would you tell me what you meant earlier?"

"About...the information?" He chuckled a bit. "Well, actually it's not much of a shock. I got it from his thoughts. Apparently Paul has imprinted. At first he thought it was with you, but then he somehow figured it out. Then from hearing the baby's thoughts, she really wants to meet him. She likes his voice, his presence."

"Paul imprinted...on the baby..." Bella said, remembering once before hearing the stories about the tribe. Before Jacob..."Yeah, definitely we need to keep that from Emmett as long as possible."

"Great, more conspirators." Emmett said, startling Bella. "My own girlfriend, keeping things from me, I see how it is." He turned and pretended to be upset, causing Alice and Edward to roll their eyes.

"Baby, I'm hungry." Bella cooed, and giggled as Emmett turned eagerly and raised his eyebrows at her.

"What's my Bella Boo want?" He asked cutely, ignoring Edward as he looked at him weirdly and Alice as she made gagging motions. "Alice we can't throw up so quit it."

"A burger." Bella said, before Alice could retort. "A bacon cheeseburger, with mayonnaise. Some crinkle fries with seasoning salt, and honey mustard to dip them in. Oh and a Dr. Pepper. That sounds really good right now. And..."

"A Peanut Butter Cup Blizzard." Alice finished, as she helped Bella up. "Edward and I will go, you go with Emmett home. Carlisle and Esme are going to have some alone time, Jasper is going to hunt and Rosalie is going to try and convince Felix to move back here. Don't worry, she'll be successful."

"Yay! More girls to go shopping with, it'll be a blast Rose!" Bella said, as they walked over to Rosalie and Felix, causing Rosalie to shoot Alice a look and Felix to look confused.

"Than you, Alice." Rosalie huffed, before pulling Felix along with her as she left. Alice just laughed and she and Edward went the opposite way, Edward remarking that it was good that vampires didn't get physically tired with all the running around they'd been doing lately.

"What did you want to talk with Edward about, baby?" Emmett asked almost immediately, making Bella laugh as he picked her up and started back home with her.

"Alice, too." She reminded him. "I asked them to be the baby's godparents."

"That's nice." He smiled at her. "I'm glad. They'll do a kickass job at it." Bella rolled her eyes and swatted him, knowing he'd barely feel it. "What?"

"No cursing. Since we know the baby understands everything, watch your mouth." She chided, wagging her finger at him.

"Sorry." He smiled goofily, kissing her as he ran her back home. They got inside and he put her down rubbing her belly softly.

"Well I figure we have..." She trailed off as Emmett's phone beeped. He grabbed it from his back pocket and checked it.

"Text from Alice, said they'll be back in about an hour." He read.

"An hour then." Bella laughed, knowing what she was going to say. "How about you and I take a nice, relaxing bath?" This was a semi-big step for them, since getting together they'd only kissed, and she'd seen him shirtless but that was it.

"That sounds good to me." He said, as he picked her up again and walked with her upstairs.

"Have I mentioned that I love vampire superhuman strength?" She asked, as he put her down in the bathroom before moving to fill the tub. "It's amazing, and I know that with how tired I get, I can just get you to carry me around."

"You could get Alice to carry you around, too." Emmett laughed, as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He popped open the button on his jeans and unzipped them before shrugging out of them, leaving him in a pair of small boxer briefs that barely hid anything. Bella walked over and kissed him running her hand up and down his abs before looking into his eyes with a look that made him gasp softly.

"Emmett." She mumbled, her tone implicating what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, letting his hand move to her waist, his finger dipping under her shirt to lightly brush her skin.

"I've never been more sure." She said seriously. He grasped her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a bra before bending down to take off her socks. The entire time she'd been in just a small pair of panties, since when she was kidnapped that was all she had on, but she hadn't really cared since there was more important things at the time. Once her socks were off, Emmett reached up and hooked his fingers in her panties and began to lower them as she took her bra off and tossed it aside.

"God you're beautiful." Emmett breathed out, gazing up at her body with almost reverance on his face as he stood and let her slip her hands into his boxer briefs and begin to lower them, kicking them off of his legs once she couldn't bend anymore. After they were both naked he helped her into the tub and laid her back against the back before bending over her, leaning in and kissing her. Both of them moaned as Bella's hands went to his back and ran up and down the taught muscles, her nails lightly scratching over his skin, causing him to shiver a bit. He kissed her for a few minutes before moving down to her neck once she needed to breathe. He kissed around from one side to the other before kissing down to her breasts, taking her nipples into his mouth and giving them attention before kissing back up and to her lips as he took his hand and put it between them, letting two of his fingers slip inside of her. The kiss broke as Bella gasped, her body arching as much as she was able to.

"Oh Emmett." She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as he slowly let his fingers work in and out of her, kissing around her body as he held most of his weight off of her with his other arm. "So good." She sighed, her hands moving from his back to around to his abs, her nails scratching lightly before she got bold and let one of her hands go further down, gasping in shock when she got to where she wanted, and Emmett moaned.

"Fuck baby." He mumbled, as she grasped his hardness. "Don't worry, I'll go slow."

"Ok." She said, knowing that Emmett would never hurt her the way Jacob had. She trusted him. After fingering her for a while, using one more and scissoring them to loosen her up, he brought her to orgasm twice and as she was riding out the second one, he leaned in and kissed her before slowly starting to thrust inside of her. Both of them moaned at the sensation, and Bella's hands grasped Emmett's arms, squeezing tightly as he filled her slowly, inch by inch. Finally he was all the way inside of her and he grunted at the feel of her squeezing him a bit. He pulled back slowly before thrusting in again. He repeated the actions a few times and sped up slightly as Bella reached around and grabbed his ass, squeezing and pulling as she urged him on. He made slow passionate love to her, and built her up to an orgasm several times, before he crashed over the edge himself, groaning loudly, her name spilling from his lips as his did from hers. Once they'd settled down from the orgasm, Emmett reached behind him to unplug the tub and slowly slipped out of her, before getting out of the tub. He dried off a bit before putting the towel around his waist and helping Bella out of the tub, drying her off as well and helping her wrap the towel around herself. They walked to their bedroom and he helped her dress in one of his T-shirts and a pair of shorts before throwing on a pair of pajama pants himself. He laid her on the bed and got in beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know this may not be the most perfect time, and I know we've only technically been together about two weeks, but I don't care." He stroked her face as she looked at him imploringly, wondering what he was getting at. "Bella, will you marry me? When I found out you were kidnapped...something broke inside me. I couldn't fathom something happening to you, or the baby. I don't know if I could properly say how much I love you, Bella. I truly do. So much. Please say you'll have me."

"Of course, Emmett." She mumbled, tears cascading down her cheeks as she smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her and they broke apart when they heard a squeal and the door banged open. Before either could react a brunette Pixie jumped on the bed, squealing happily.

"Sorry." Edward said, as he walked into the room with Bella's food she'd wanted. "If I hadn't had my hands full, I'd have made an effort to stop the annoying little..." He stopped and smiled at her when Alice glared at him.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She exclaimed, hugging both Emmett and Bella, who'd sat up with Emmett's help. "Oh, and don't worry, I have you covered." She grabbed a bag from beside her and tossed something at Emmett, he caught it deftly and looked at it. It was a ring box.

"Thank you, Alice." He smiled as he opened it, and Bella gasped in shock.

"It's a Tiffany's cushion-cut diamond surrounded by bead-set diamonds. From the Edwardian period." Alice giggled. "Not intentional I promise. 2.5 carats."

"Alice it's gorgeous!" Bella managed to say, as Emmett took the ring from the box and put it on her finger, and she held her finger up, admiring it. "Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

"Me either!" Alice said, hugging her tightly. "Bella..." She trailed off, looking at her cutely, as Edward rolled his eyes at her thoughts.

"Don't do it, Bella, you'll live to regret it." He joked, laughing as Alice turned to glare and growl at him.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked, having a pretty good idea already, though.

"Can I plan the wedding?" She asked, trying to go back to her cute look.

"Sure." She relented, and stopped Alice before she could squeal. "But! There's some rules. First Emmett and I get the last word on everything. We get to choose our wedding parties, and it's just going to be the family there...and the Pack if they wish to come. Small wedding, possibly just out in the meadow or something."

"Yay, I can't wait! I'm going to go get started!" Alice jumped off the bed and ran past Edward to go start planning for a wedding that didn't even have a date yet.

"What'd I get us into?" Bella asked, looking over at Emmett as she began eating.

"I don't know, I just hope we're ready for it." He laughed, kissing the side of her head.

A/N: I hope I didn't take too long to get this one out this time. I tried to make it longer and meatier than the last two. I tried to put a lot of content in it that people would like. Plus it's like over 2,000 words longer than the usual chapter length so far. So that's pretty cool. Oh, and don't worry, I still have plenty of things in mind left before the story ends. Please as always R/R. Also? If anyone has any ideas for Bella and Emmett's baby's name please send them my way. I may be throwing in a shocker for the baby, so feel free to think up quite a few names. First names, First and Middle, doesn't matter. I suck at coming up with names so all the help would be amazing! The person/persons who I choose their name will get a special shout out, plus maybe make an appearance in the story. ;)


	10. Chapter 11

In the weeks following Bella being kidnapped, everyone noticed a change in her. They all had been a bit gun shy about leaving her alone, having someone within hearing distance of her at all times, but Bella had become dependent on Emmett being around. When he had to go to hunt, Alice usually distracted her as much as possible with wedding plans, or Emmett waited until Bella was asleep to go. But she had nightmares at night, so he always used that as a last resort. No one really knew what to do for her, and those of them who saw her right after Jacob molested her were even more upset and angry because she'd made such strides since then on gaining her identity back, and now she was right back at square one.

As Bella was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a baby book, she looked up when she saw Alice come in and sit down next to her, smiling brightly. "Why Bella, I think that's the best idea ever!" She giggled when Bella looked at her confused.

"What idea?" She asked, cocking her head a bit. "I haven't even thought of anything except that I sort of like this onesie." She pointed to the page she'd been looking at.

"Yes, yes, and you'll get it." Alice waved her hand, shaking her head a bit. "But that's not what I mean. I mean karaoke!"

"Alice I wasn't even thinking anything close to karaoke." Bella said, looking at her weirdly. "Plus why would I come up with something like that? There's no way I'd have the courage to get up in front of people and sing."

"Bella I've seen it." She said, still smiling at her. "I know that you can do it, and you do a fantastic job! The others? Not so much, but that's not the point."

"Alice..." She started, before sighing. "Fine, I'll go. But I won't have any fun!"

"Yes you will!" Alice squealed, before hopping up and running out of the room, leaving Bella rolling her eyes in slight annoyance.

"You know." Edward said, as he caught Alice by the arm as she ran by him, smirking at her. "You are an evil little..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She interrupted him, looking at him indignantly.

"Sure you don't." He laughed. "Pretending to have a vision to get Bella to do what you want. Tsk tsk Alice."

"Oh shut up." She grumbled, smacking his arm and wrenching her arm away from him. "She needs to get out and do something fun, she can't spend all her time in here moping."

"I agree." He said, holding up his hands. "But don't you think it would be easier next time to suggest something she actually would enjoy doing?"

"She will enjoy herself Edward." She growled, giving him a small glare. "I'll make damn sure of it."

"Well, if we're going out, then you need to let Rosalie and Felix know so they can go hunt. Felix will need a good hunt if he's going to be around all those people." He pointed out. "Also you may want to send Jasper for one as well."

"Good idea." She said, looking as if that hadn't occured to her. "I'll go send them. In the mean time, you go call Sam and see if he and the wolf boys want to come."

"What am I phone bi..." He started to say, when she rushed past him laughing. He just rolled his eyes and went to go call Sam.

"Alice, I really don't know how I let you talk me into this." Bella grumbled as Alice was dressing her for the outing. "I don't even really want to go."

"Oh come on, Bella!" She said enthusiastically, throwing outfit after outfit onto the bed. "You know you do, I'm sure if you go, Emmett will sing you a song." She winked at her, giggling.

"I'm sure he'd sing me one here if I asked." Bella shot back, rolling her eyes a bit as Alice finally picked out an outfit for her. A pair of stretchy pants that weren't sweats, a pink shirt with a grey shirt on top of it, with a grey cardigan sweater. "Alice I'm going to look so fat in that!"

"Oh no you're not, you're going to look amazing." She said confidently. "And besides, the only one you should worry about is Emmett, and he always thinks you look nice."

"He's biased." Bella muttered, taking the clothes and going to change into them. Once she came out she did a half-assed turn and let Alice put on some ballet flats for her to wear. "Are we ready?"

"Yep, everyone was just waiting on you." Alice said, having changed and gotten back before Bella was changed.

"Great, holding up things like always." Bella sighed, as she walked with Alice downstairs. Emmett met them at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. Bella took a moment to check him out. He was wearing a long sleeved charcoal grey shirt that had four buttons on the collar, a pair of black jeans held up with a black belt and had a black trucker's hat perched on top of his head. Casual yet he looked as if he'd stepped off of a runway, like all the Cullens usually did. Bella smiled shyly and stepped into his arms when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful." He mumbled, kissing the side of her head as he hugged her to him, smiling when he felt the familiar bump-bump-bump of the baby against his own stomach. He pulled away and bent down, kissing her belly. "Hey babykins, how's my cutie today? Hmm?" He rubbed her stomach softly and smiled at the soft bumps he felt.

"Let's go, come on!" Alice said, bouncing and clapping her hands.

"Jasper how much would I have to pay you to try and put her into a coma?" Bella asked playfully, as Alice turned to pout at her, shooting her playful daggers with her eyes. Jasper laughed and hugged Alice to his side, placing a kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Would take more than all the money in the world." He said suavely, causing Alice to practically swoon on the spot.

"Damn." She laughed, as they all filed out then. They were taking separate cars with Bella, Emmett, Sam, and Paul going in Emmett's Jeep; Rosalie, Felix, Esme, and Carlisle going in Carlisle's car; and Edward going in his Porsche alone. They tried to get him to get in one of the other cars but he just made a joke about them driving too slow for him and saying he might go out for a hunt after the outing.

"Nice place, Alice." Emmett said, as they walked into a bar called 'The Little Red Hen' sometime later, in Seattle. They found a couple of tables and pulled them together, ordering beers once the waiter came over-while Bella ordered a caffeine free pop since she was pregnant and all.

"So how are we going to do this, Alice?" Jasper asked, after they'd watched a couple people take their turns and butcher the songs they sang.

"Easy." She chirped. "Everyone sign up. Pick whatever song you wish from the list. The goal is to just unwind and have a good time."

"I think that'll be easy." Emmett piped up, kissing Bella's neck and making her giggle and snuggle up to his side. They each took a slip of paper that was provided and looked at the list, writing down what they wanted to sing before turning them in. Then they all made small talk as they waited for the first person to go.

First person up was Edward. He walked up to the stage in his usual low-key kind of way and took the mic as the music started. Everyone recognized it as the Shinedown version of 'Sittin' On The Dock Of The Bay'. No one expected Edward to do a rock song, but he did really well with it, and had the audience cheering him on as he sang. Once he was done, he sat down and mock bowed, giving a bit of a half-smirk in response to everyone congratulating him on his performance.

A few more people went after Edward, and then it was Jasper's turn. He had dressed very differently for the occasion, wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans, his sleeves were rolled to his elbows and he looked like he'd just gotten in from Texas. He grabbed the mic and sent a bit of a smile toward Alice. "This is dedicated to my wife." He said, as 'Hard to Handle' by The Black Crowes started. As he sang, Alice swooned, getting a bit turned on by the suggestive lyrics, and she knew he could feel her emotions as well, especially when he sent her a little smirk. When he sang the words 'boys and things that come by the dozen, that ain't nothin' but drugstore lovin', hey little thing let me light your candle, cause mama I'm sure hard to handle now' everyone with vampire hearing heard Alice let out a little squeak as she squirmed in her seat. After Jasper finished the song, Alice practically jumped him once he returned to his seat, kissing him passionately before pulling back when someone cleared their throat, looking a bit sheepish.

Esme was up next, and she squeezed Carlisle's shoulder as she got up to sang. She started 'Tomorrow' by Olivia Newton-John and everyone smiled at the simple love song. After she went, Carlisle sang 'All This And Heaven, Too' by Frank Sinatra; Rosalie sang 'Black Velvet' by Alanna Myles in a way that had Felix adjusting in his seat, Sam sang 'Falls On Me' by Fuel, Paul sang 'One Week' by Barenaked Ladies, and Felix sang some song in Italian that had Rosalie looking like she melted into a puddle. Emmett smiled and thought to himself how she deserved to be happy and he was glad she was.

Emmett was next and he walked nervously up onto the stage. He took the mic and cleared his throat, giving a small smile. "I'm going to sing this song to my fiancee, and the mother of my child to show her how I feel about her. Bella, I love you." 'I Live My Life For You' by Firehouse started and by the time he was done with the first verse, Bella was in tears, smiling lovingly at Emmett as he sang his heart out. As he finished, Alice had to help Bella stand up, laughing a bit as she practically threw herself at Emmett once he came back to the table, babbling incoherently and kissing him. Once she'd calmed down they watched a few more acts and then it was Bella's turn. Emmett helped her stand up again and Alice smirked, knowing exactly what she was going to sing. As Bella walked toward the stage she almost regretted her choice, wishing she'd chosen a more romantic song. But then she saw Alice give her a big thumbs up and a smile and knew that she chose the right song.

"This is for Emmett." She said meekly, as the song started. Once everyone recognized the song, their jaws dropped to the floor as Bella began to sing.

'I was feeling done in, couldn't win, I'd only ever kissed before. I thought there's no use in getting into heavy petting, it only leads to trouble and seat wetting...'

As he watched Bella sing, everything washed away for Emmett and only she existed. She was doing things to him he hadn't felt in a long time. Turning him on in ways he'd only ever fantasized about and he loved it! When she sang it was like a direct line to his libido and he could barely keep himself from running and taking her on the stage in front of everyone. As she sang the next few lines he felt a few pieces of the chair he was gripping snap off and turn to dust in his hands.

'Now all I want to know, is how to go-o-o I've tasted blood and I want more, more, more, more. I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance, I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance. Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me, I want to be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!' Bella crooned into the mic trying to mimick Janet from the Rocky Horror Picture Show movie and doing a pretty great job of it. 'Then if anything grows while you pose, I'll oil you up and rub you down, and that's just one small fraction of the main attraction, you need a friendly hand, I need action! Touch-a, touch-a touch-a, touch me I want to be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!' She finished the song and walked shyly back to the table, shooting a glare at Alice and Rosalie who were giving her a standing ovation along with the rest of the crowd, while everyone else seemed to be in shock.

"Well I think we're all ready to go." Alice said innocently, and everyone stood up to leave. On the way home everyone was pretty quiet, just comfortable with the silence. Emmett dropped off Sam and Paul at the Res line since they said they could run back to their houses in wolf form, and then went back to the Cullen house. They found a note saying everyone went to have alone time and Emmett smirked, picking Bella up and running at vimpire speed up to their bedroom.

"You are a very evil, little minx, you know that?" He asked, after laying her on the bed and crawling on top of her. His face was right up in front of hers, and she noticed his eyes were a little dark.

"Do you need to hunt?" She asked, taking a hand and trailing it down his cheek softly, causing him to sigh and lean into her touch, his eyes closing.

"Not the reason they're dark." He mumbled, before his eyes opened again and he shot her a sexy smile that made her squirm. "So do you want your creature of the night to touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch you, baby?"

"Only if he thinks he can thrill me, chill me, fulfill me." Bella said in return, causing Emmett's pants to become even tighter than they already were and Bella's sudder wasn't because of his cold body on top of hers.

"Oh I think he can." He mumbled, as his lips crashed down onto hers.

A/N: I hope you all liked that! I hope I get a ton of reviews for it! Hint hint haha. Especially from those who want to add me to their lists and not review. :( Ok so I have a question. Random for here but I'm hoping someone has an aswer. A while back I read a story and I want to read it again. I've forgotten most of it but here's what I remember. Somehow Rosalie and Alice have died (I think). Bella and Edward come to some understanding or something and Bella sleeps with Jasper and Emmett. Emmett starts to try and find his soul mate which he does somewhere overseas and Bella, Jasper and Edward get into a threesome relationship and at the end I believe they get married. I hope someone knows where I can find this again because I really want to re-read it!


	11. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm kiiiiiiind of nervous to post this chapter, just because I don't know how people are going to react to it. I HOPE people like it, but I can never tell. I just hope everyone does. Just remember, the Twilight series is a supernatural series, with vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, and who knows what else. To say that "that couldn't happen" in the series is a bit dumb because technically none of it could happen. Right? So keep your minds open when you read this chapter. Another A/N at the bottom.

"Seriously, Bella, I could've just gotten them myself. There was no reason to come with me." Edward said, as he drove Bella to the hospital. She needed more vitamins and he offered to go pick them up for her, but she insisted to come along with him.

"I didn't want to be left alone." She shrugged, as everyone had went on a hunt. "Besides, I have things to ask Carlisle."

"Like what?" Edward asked, as he looked over at her.

"Nosey aren't we?" She asked playfully, smirking over at him. "Just things about...about the baby. Things I've noticed."

"Like what?" He repeated, making her sigh and rub her stomach.

"I...you're going to think I'm crazy." She said, looking out the window.

"Bella we live in a world where there are vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, and who knows what else." Edward reminded her. "Try me why don't you?"

"I think there's more than one baby." She muttered, knowing that he'd hear her perfectly. Edward had gotten to the hospital then and parked in a spot before looking over at her curiously.

"Bella, Carlisle just saw one." He reminded her gently, not wanting to upset her.

"I know that." She said. "I knew you'd think I was crazy. But I really think there's more than one. Now anyway."

"What do you mean now?" Edward asked.

"I mean..." She flushed red. "I don't know if you're going to want to hear..." She trailed off at Edward's look. "Emmett and I had sex a few times after I got pregnant...and...well now I think..."

"You think that it made another baby?" Edward guessed.

"Yeah." Bella muttered.

"Bella...I don't think that's possible." He said, after briefly thinking it over.

"Edward, we live in a world where there are vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves..." She started mockingly, smirking as he sighed and got out of the car, going around and opening her door for her, and helping her out.

"Ok, ok, I get it." He sighed. "Bring it up with Carlisle and see what he says."

"That was the plan all along." She smiled as they walked to the hospital. He went toward the pharmacy and she went toward where Carlisle's office was after Edward told her the directions. She took the elevator up to the forth floor and walked down the hallway, finding the office rather easily. Knocking, she waited for him to answer before walking in. "Hi, Carlisle, are you busy?"

"Bella!" He smiled, standing up from his desk and walking over to hug her. "For you? Never. What can I help you with?"

"Well...I have some concerns about my bab...y." She tactfully kept her suspicions to herself for the moment. "I told Edward and he basically said I was wrong, but told me I could ask you anyway."

"Well what is it?" He asked, perching on his desk as he looked at her curiously.

"Well..." She bit her lip, wondering if she were in fact just being crazy. "After I found out I was pregnant...Emmett and I..."

"Had sex." Carlisle filled in for her, since being a doctor, nothing really embarrassed him.

"Yeah, had sex." Bella mumbled, wringing her hands a bit. "Well...I think maybe...that there's another baby now."

"Another baby?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really? And why do you think that?"

"You know how I felt the baby start moving and all?" He nodded. "Well there's been...more movement than normal. If that makes sense. And not just more activity. But...just more movement. I know it's weird, but I just feel like there's been more."

"Hmm." He frowned in thought before standing up. "May I..." He bent on the balls of his feet and put his hands on her stomach, making a few 'hmm' sounds as he felt the thumping that was going on. Then he leaned down and put his head on her stomach, listening for a few seconds before pulling back with a gasp.

"What? What is it?" She asked, a bit panicked by his reaction.

"I need to do some tests." He said, as he stood up. "But...if I'm right? And I'm pretty sure I am...I think there are two babies in there, now."

"Oh God." Bella moaned, as he helped her to stand from where she'd sat down. "Carlisle...since one's a half-shapeshifter, and the other is a half-vampire do you that they'll, like, get into a war in there or something?"

"Bella, I hate to say it, but I don't know." Carlisle said honestly. "I really don't. This is all very new to me, and I'm going into it blindly. But I will try and do the best I can, I promise."

"Thanks, Carlisle. That's all I ask." She said, giving him a small smile as he led her to get the tests one. Once he did them, and had the results he sat her down in his office and looked over the papers before looking up at her. "There's another one, isn't there?" He nodded.

"Yes, Bella." He said. "I have no idea how, but when you live in the world we live in, I've learned that some things just are. There's no explanation or reason. You just have to accept them." He stood from his desk and walked over, leaning down by her chair and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry, sweetheart, this is just another blessing. Just like your first baby. You have a lot of people who are going to help out and we'll keep an eye on you to make sure you stay safe, I promise."

"Thank you, Carlisle." She said, as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He really had become her dad in so many ways and she was thankful to have him in her life.

"You're welcome, honey." He smiled as he hugged her back and kissed the side of her head. "Hey, on my way home I'll bring you one of those Domino's pasta bowls. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" She chirped as he helped her stand up. She bid him goodbye before going to find Edward. He was at the nurse's desk talking to one of the nurse's there. As Bella approached them, she gasped when she noticed that the girl had the same golden colored eyes that the Cullen's and other "vegetarian" vampires had. She was about 5'1, had hair that was various shades of blonde with a few red highlights mixed in, and had a very cherubic looking face with plump cheeks that almost looked like they had a pink tint to them despite the paleness of her skin from being a vampire. Both she and Edward looked up when they heard Bella gasp.

"Bella." Edward smiled, beckoning her over. "Come here. This is Aurora. She's been working here for the last couple of weeks."

"Hi." Bella smiled, as she shook the woman's hand.

"So you're the vamp sympathizer." Aurora said, laughing when Bella gaped at her. "You were right Edward, she is easy to pick on." Bella shot Edward a look at this and he grinned and held his hands up.

"You'll only hurt yourself if you try and hurt me." He pointed out playfully.

"I'll get Emmett to do it." She muttered, before looking back at Aurora. "So...you work here?" It was probably the most awkward question ever, but Bella was used to awkwardness. It plagued her almost constantly.

"I do." Aurora smiled and drummed her nails on the counter in front of her. "For almost a month now. Carlisle hired me after meeting me on a hunting trip he was on with Esme. I'd been looking for a job ever since I left my maker and turned to the alternative lifestyle. Carlisle really saved me by giving me this opportunity. I met Edward here a couple of days after I started work. The rest is history."

"Why'd you leave your maker?" Bella asked curiously.

"She...was kind of crazy to be honest." Aurora laughed, neither girl noticing Edward's worried look when the topic came up. "She was killed. She had some sort of vendetta against someone, and I guess it got her killed."

"A vendetta?" Bella asked, looking at the girl in shock, her mouth going dry as her brain worked a mile a minute. She was vaguely aware of Edward's arm going around her, supporting her. "Victoria."

"You know her?" Aurora asked, looking at her curiously, frowning a bit. "A crazy one, wasn't she? I'm glad she's gone now."

"Yeah, you and me both." Bella mumbled, as Edward interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse us, we're going to go now. Bella needs to get home." He said, giving Aurora a small smile. "I'll see you later." He led Bella toward the elevator and guided her onto it, riding down to the lobby and going outside with her. Once they were away from anyone who could overhear, he looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"I...she was Victoria's..." She trailed off, not sure how to word it.

"Newborn?" Edward filled in.

"Yeah." Bella nodded, taking a relaxing breath, hoping to calm her nerves.

"Bella, she's nothing like Victoria." He promised, opening the car door for her. "I'd know, remember." He tappped his head and smiled lightly at her. "She's really nice, and I think you'd be great friends if you got to know her. She's a lot like Alice...without the shopping obsession." He smiled wider when she laughed and got in, swinging her legs around inside the car so that he could shut the door for her. He went around and got in as well, driving them back home. When they pulled into the driveway, Bella smiled when she saw Emmett sitting on the steps. He was wearing a plaid button up, jeans, and black hiking boots. He looked freshly showered from his hunt, since she knew he liked to 'play' with his food and get as messy with blood and fur as possible. She stopped that thought almost as soon as she had it, the image in her head making her queasy.

As she was getting out, she noticed Alice and Jasper coming out and standing on the porch with Emmett. "Edward, did you drive too wrecklessly? I can feel Bella's nausea from here." Jasper called goodnaturedly, shooting her a few waves of calm, making her smile at him.

"Wasn't his fault." She said, before Edward could say anything. "I did it to myself, sometimes I think about things I shouldn't."

"What were you thinking about?" Emmett asked, as he stood and kissed her, his hand resting on her stomach.

"You after hunts." She admitted, making a face and causing him to chuckle a bit as he leaned down and kissed her stomach after folding her shirt up a bit. She thought it was cute, but she wasn't completely comfortable with her stomach being exposed like that so she picked his face up and tried to slyly put her shirt back down.

"That's why I showered and changed as soon as I got home." He smiled, hugging her to him.

"I'm glad for it." Bella leaned into his embrace, taking a few deep breaths and relishing in the smell of 'clean Emmett'. He didn't need to wear cologne or deodorant or anything like that, but his natural smell was better than any cologne or deodorant ever could be. In her unbiased (completely biased) opinion anyway. "You want to go for a walk?" She knew she needed to talk to him, and she wanted to do it alone.

"A walk?" He asked, as Alice squealed on the porch and jumped up and down. "Um, sure." He looked over at Alice weirdly but she merely shrugged and waved him off. He turned back and grabbed Bella's hand, setting off at a sedate pace, both of them hearing Alice telling Edward to give them details, before the front door closed when all 3 went back inside. Emmett and Bella stayed silent for a while, Emmett just enjoying the togetherness, Bella trying to figure out what she needed to say. Finally Emmett found a big rock and sat down on it, pulling Bella to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, looking at her with a small smile. "What's wrong?"

"I...it's...nothing, really. At least I think so." She stuttered out, feeling her nerves kick into high gear.

"Well if it's nothing, then just tell me." He said, kissing her shoulder lightly.

"Well...after we...had sex, I...well, Carlisle and I, and maybe Edward, think it made another baby." She admitted, feeling Emmett go stiff for a moment, before he blew out an unnecessary breath and relaxed.

"Another..." He gently moved her off of him and stood up, bending down and laying his head on her stomach. He stooped that way for a bit, just listening before grinning up at her, standing up and pulling her into a tight, but gentle, hug. "There's two heart beats. Oh my God! How..."

"Carlisle doesn't know." She said, feeling a ton of relief flooding through her since it seemed that he was alright with this revelation. She grabbed onto Emmett and squeezed him. "He said he'd just have to figure it out as we go. But that I have a lot of people to help out and take care of me."

"Damn right." Emmett said, kissing the top of her head. "Want to head back now? I'm sure Alice knows, and she's probably already ordered a couple hundred dollars worth of things." He scooped Bella up and carried her back to the house, putting her down just inside the living room.

"I tried to stop her but I wasn't too successful." Edward said, pointing to where Alice was typing away on her laptop.

"Alice we don't even know the sex." Bella huffed, going to sit down by her.

"You don't, yet." She muttered smugly, smirking.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked, knowing Alice might be difficult and not tell her.

"I have no clue." He held up his hand. "She's keeping me out. Bruno Mars? Really, Alice?"

"Yep." She snickered evilly, before looking up from the screen at Bella. "If you want to know, just ask me. I won't be difficult, I promise."

"What is it?" Bella asked immediately, as Emmett picked her up and sat down with her in his lap.

"Another girl." She said, making Bella's face break out into a grin, that matched the one Emmett wore as well. They looked at each other lovingly and shared a kiss before breaking apart when Bella looked over at Alice, biting her lip. "I know, and I agree, it might take a little work, but I think it can be done. It just needs to be planned out. Esme's good at that type of thing so I'm sure she can come up with something."

"Huh?" Emmett asked, feeling left out of their weird conversation.

"Well, it's just that the room we were going to use for the nursery is..." Bella trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"Kind of small for two babies." Alice said bluntly, going back to her online shopping. "So as I told Bella, I'm sure Esme can come up with a way to expand onto the room and make it bigger. If anything, there's that useless bathroom next to it, and with you having one in your room Emmett, we don't exactly need it since Bella's the only one that really needs one. So we can just do away with it and expand the nursery into that space. That should be plenty of room."

"Bella might need to go...elsewhere while renovations are going on." Edward piped up. Everyone looked over at him questioningly, and Emmett looked as if he'd suggested they sacrifice Bella to some Pagan god or something. "All I'm saying is, that with all the wood dust, and paint smell, and who knows what else in the air, I'm not sure it would be good for the babies. There's studies out there that say it's better to be safe than sorry when having pregnant women around all that stuff."

"But where could she go?" Emmett asked, holding Bella to him and looking at Edward questioningly. He didn't like the thought of Bella possibly being away from him, but he had to admit Edward had a point.

"That I'm not sure of." He mumbled, thinking it over when Alice gasped. "What? What is it?" He looked at her as she came out of a vision. Reading her thoughts he frowned before thinking it over. "Well I guess that answers that question."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Well Bella disappeared..." Alice started.

"She what?" Emmett stood up from the couch abruptly and growled, looking fierce and protective.

"Calm down, Emmett." Edward said, as Jasper sent him waves of calm. "All it means, is we think while we do renovations Bella goes and stays at the Res."

"With the wolves?" Emmett asked, calming a bit and thinking it over. "Well...she would be safe."

"Best protection she could have that isn't us." Jasper piped up.

"I...I guess we could ask and see if it was ok." Emmett shrugged, before looking at Bella after he sat back down. "Would you be ok with that, baby?"

"I...I guess so." She thought it over. "Would I see you?"

"Well since we're allowed on the Res and all, I'm sure I can steal away and come by some." He smiled, kissing her softly. "Besides with a bunch of vampries working on it? It shouldn't take more than..."

"4 days." Alice piped up. Emmett glanced at her before giving Bella a 'there you go' look.

"Well, I guess someone should call and make arrangements." Edward said, and everyone looked at him pointedly. "Me? Why me?"

"Carlisle's at work." Emmett said simply, grinning at him. Edward growled at him before walking off to make the call.

"Oh Bella! You look amazing, sweetheart!" Emily gushed as she opened the door when Bella, Emmett, and Edward got there. She hugged the younger woman and ushered the three inside.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a couple of days." Bella said, as Edward and Emmett brought in her things. She was pretty sure she wouldn't need all that much but Alice had packed for her because Bella had, had a couple days of just feeling 'blah'. She would've repacked if she didn't know it would upset Alice, and there really hadn't been much time before she had to get to the Res.

"Think nothing of it. We're happy to help." Emily smiled, before telling Edward and Emmett where they could take Bella's bags. "I just hope you don't mind the pack being in and out all the time. It's like Grand Central Station here sometimes, I swear."

"I don't mind a bit." Bella assured her. "I've met them all, they're all nice guys."

"You haven't seen them around feeding time." Emily joked, as Emmett and Edward came back then and Emmett came over and hugged Bella, kissing her softly while Edward talked to Emily.

"I'm going to miss you." He mumbled, resting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, too." She smiled a bit and tried her hardest not to cry. "More incentive for you to get everything done quickly, hmm?"

"Absolutely." He chuckled a bit, kissing her again before pulling away. "Between me and Alice we'll drive people crazy and get it done as quick as we can. It's a good thing none of us need sleep or need to rest."

"That's the spirit." Bella laughed in another attempt not to cry.

"See you later." Emmett squeezed her hand before he and Edward headed out.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Emily asked, rubbing the girl's arm gently.

"When am I not?" Bella asked, laughing a bit as she let Emily lead her toward the kitchen.

Bella had been at Sam and Emily's for two days and found that she really enjoyed herself. Like Emily had said, the pack was always in and out, Emmett came by and visited for a few minutes when he could, and Bella was keeping busy by helping Emily do the cooking she did for the pack, which was more than Bella was used to, but she liked doing it, it made her feel needed and wanted. When she wasn't doing that, one of the pack members took her on walks around the Res, letting her stretch her feet. Normally these were done by Paul, he liked being near the baby he'd imprinted on. It was cute in a way and Bella always smiled when he asked to touch her stomach, or when he gave her a present for 'his' baby as she called it in her head. It was a gorgeous hand woven Quileute blanket that was mostly a dark pink color, with a pattern that was different colors of blue, white, green, orange, yellow, and red. It was amazing and Paul had to hug her awkwardly as she cried and thanked him. After that he silently told himself to not get anymore gifts...or at least get someone else to give them to her.

Finally the time had come that Bella could go back home. Emmett and Edward came and got her, taking her back after she thanked Sam and Emily about a dozen times. When she got home she showed Alice the blanket that Paul had gotten her. Alice fussed over it and said that it was gorgeous, and it would be perfect for the nursery. At the mention of it, Bella squealed and bounced (as much as she could), demanding to see it. "I thought you'd never ask!" Alice exclaimed goodnaturedly, even though Bella'd only been back about 10 minutes. She grabbed Bella's hand and led her upstairs, Emmett bringing up the rear in case Bella slipped and fell backwards. They went to the nursery door and stood outside it for a minute. "I hope you like it." Alice opened the door, and Bella walked inside and gasped. The room was now twice as big as it was before, and looked amazing.

The walls were painted a pale pink color and outlined in a crisp white. The curtains on the windows were a peach and pale pink color (the same pink as the walls), and were pulled back in a decorative way. There was one mirror on the wall that had a rose gold frame. One chair was sitting in the corner, it was white with a pink cushion sitting in it. Two cribs were on two separate walls, white with pink bows tied to them, with pink bedding inside. It could've been too much pink to anyone else, but with all the other things to tie into it, the effect was gorgeous. Bella looked around and tears fell from her eyes as she took in every minute detail. "Do you like it?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I love it." She whispered, looking up at him with a teary smile. He smiled back at her, kissing her and wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's gorgeous! Alice...thank you so much." She threw her arms around the beaming brunette and hugged her tightly.

"Well it wasn't all me." She said modestly, before grinning mischievously. "Just most of it. I'm glad you like it."

"You two are going to have a wonderful room to come home from the hospital two when you get here." Bella cooed, rubbing her stomach gently, feeling the small bumps of the babies moving inside her.

A/N: Read and review please I love reviews, they really make me happy and let me know you're liking what you're reading. Also? I'm still taking baby names if you have any to give. Plus, if you have any ideas for imprinting or anything throw them my way.


	12. Chapter 13

A/N: I didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter, although I did get some alerts. It makes me wonder if people didn't like the little twist as much as I was hoping. I hope that's not the case, though. I really like the reviews and this story and I wouldn't want me throwing in a twist turning people off of it. Sorry this is a short chap by the way, but this is all that wanted to go in it. Oh and one more thing, can anyone link me to a double imprint story? Not one where the guy falls for two women, but where two of the guys fall for one. Are there any out there like that? I'd prefer finished, or one that had quite a few chapters posted.

"Emm!" Bella called as she laid in bed huffing. She was officially too big to do much walking around and it was driving her nuts. She was about to go stir crazy with nothing to do, even though she had plenty, due to Alice being overly compulsive about things. She looked over as she saw Rose come into the room, giving her a small smile.

"Everyone's hunting for a bit, Felix and I are on Bella babysitting duty, what do you need?" She asked, perching on the side of the bed. "Just remember, neither of us are cookers. You'd do better to get take-out."

"Thankfully not that." Bella chuckled, wondering exactly how it would turn out if Rose tried to cook, then she got a mental image of the whole house on fire and she, Felix and Rose standing in the yard just watching it go up in flames. Suppressing a shudder she looked back at Rose. "Actually I just really have to pee..."

"Oh easy enough." The blonde shrugged, standing and helping Bella up, and walking with her to the bathroom, waiting outside until she was done and then taking her back to bed. "You're going stir crazy, aren't you?"

"...Sort of." Bella admitted, sighing. "It's so boring! I mean I know I have books, and magazines, and DVD's, and CD's but..."

"It gets to a point where you've looked at them, or listened to them, or watched them so many times you can quote everything word for word or lyric for lyric?" Rose guessed, laughing a bit. "Come on, come downstairs with me and Felix. We won't bite."

"Oh geez, and here I was looking forward to becoming a vampire meal." Bella cracked, as Rose picked her up and took her down the stairs. If anyone who didn't know Rose was a vampire saw the scene, they would've probably freaked out or lost consciousness. As it was Felix only smiled when he saw them, and put two pillows against the arm of the couch where Rose put Bella down. "You know, I have to commend whoever furnished this place, the furniture is the most comfortable I've ever sat or laid on."

"Tell me about it." Rose laughed, as she perched on Felix's lap, smiling as the large man wrapped an arm around her securely to hold her in place. "That was all Alice's doing, she would settle for nothing but the best."

"Bless the little pixie." Bella joked, before looking over at Felix. They'd talked a few times, but only very briefly and now was the time to do that. She smiled when she saw that he was at least dressing more normally than she knew he did in Volterra. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that looked artfully scuffed, and a flannel shirt that was mostly green but had patches of red, black, blue, white, and orange. He made it look like he stepped right off of a runway. She mentally sighed at the luck of vampires, not knowing she muttered something about 'stupid, beautiful, immortals' under her breath until Rose and Felix both laughed. To save face, and hoping beyond hope that she wasn't blushing like a maniac, Bella cleared her throat and asked a question. "So how are you taking to the vegetarian lifestyle?"

"It's different." Felix said honestly, looking thoughtful. "At first I hated it, I sort of begged Rose to let me stay on the diet I was accustomed to, I even tried to get her to just let me take evil persons, or ones that were dying, but she wouldn't hear of it." He looked at Rose who shot him a smug smile. He smiled back and kissed her cheek reverently, it was obvious that he adored her and would do anything for her. Bella briefly wondered if Emmett was the same with her. "I've realized that animals have different tastes, and Rosalie made me try different things until I found what I liked. I tried opossums, hares, rabbits, pikas, which weren't really big enough to satiate me unless I had a lot of them at a time."

"What's a pika?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's like a cross between a rabbit, a ferret and a beaver." Rose supplied, and Bella nodded.

"After that, I moved onto coyotes, gray wolves, red foxes, lynxes, bobcats, cougars, otters, skunks." Felix made a face at this and Bella couldn't help but giggle. "It took me days to get the smell off. But then I found something that I like, even if I have to take 4 at a time to satiate me, they taste delicious and put up a hell of a fight, even if they are sort of small."

"What?" Bella asked curiously, not thinking about how morbid the conversation might be.

"Wolverines." Felix smirked, although it was closer to a playful grin. Bella just laughed again, and shook her head.

"I hate those things." She said. "So have at them. I can't tell you how many times I've been driving and one has darted across the road. Well, not darted, more like took its own sweet time. I honked at one once, and it rushed at the car and bit through my tire!"

"Only you, Bella." Rose said, laughing so hard she almost fell off of Felix's lap, and would've if it wasn't for him holding onto her.

"Yeah, I know, only me." She laughed, shaking her head. "I've been chased by rogue vampires, been close to a shapeshifter fight, kidnapped by another rogue vampire, and had my tire popped by a wolverine. I just can't catch a break it seems!" The way she said it, set Rose off again and this time Felix joined her, and this is how everyone found them when they came back from hunting. Just when it seemed like the three would calm down again, Bella and Rose would share a look and burst out laughing, causing Felix to laugh again as well.

"Well you three look like you've been having a good time." Alice said as the others came in, smiling at them and putting a bag on Bella's stomach. She grabbed it when Alice let go and looked inside, smiling widely when she saw that it was chicken parmesan. Emmett walked over and kissed her softly, hiding most of his body from her sight.

"I'll be back, I'm going to shower." Bella just nodded and dug into her food, sitting up when Jasper came and sat behind where she was leaning against the arm of the couch, letting her rest against him.

"I'm going to steal you until he makes me move." He said conspiratorially and Bella laughed as she started eating. Mid bite she looked over at Alice and was about to say something, when Alice held up a take-out cup and handed it to her. Bella smiled and took a sip, sighing happily when she tasted the Mr. Pibb. She smiled at Alice in thanks before going back to her food.

"So how was the hunt?" She asked, looking at Jasper who was still sitting with her contentedly. After what had happened before the Cullen's had left Forks, she probably should've at least been wary, but in true Bella fashion she wasn't even thinking about it. To her it was just sitting with someone she considered a brother, eating her food and having a lighthearted conversation.

"It was good as usual." He chuckled, rubbing her arm as he'd wrapped his own around her. "Nothing too noteworthy. Except the fact that Aurora came." Jasper laughed as Edward growled at him and shot him a look. "Someone's quite smitten with her, don't try and deny it little brother, Jasper knows all."

"So what if I am?" He asked airily as he went over to the piano and sat down, tinkering around on it. "She's a wonderful girl."

"Well I approve." Bella spoke up, looking over at him. "I think if you like her, you should go for it. She seems really nice, and I for one would like to see you happy."

"I am happy, Bella." Edward smiled at her. "But I get what you mean. Thank you for your blessing." He laughed as she shot him a look and threw the napkin that had come with her food toward him, barely able to get it close to where he was. "Such impecable aim you have."

"I'll aim you right in the..." She trailed off, muttering as Emmett came back downstairs then. "Em, Edward's being mean to me!" She smiled as Emmett walked over and swatted Edward on the head, smirking as Edward looked shocked.

"I'm getting better about keeping my thoughts to myself." He said proudly, before going to sit on the floor in front of Bella, letting her pull his head back to give him a kiss.

"Hey you two, reign it in a little bit." Jasper said, throwing some calm at them. "I don't need to be projecting that around the room to everyone."

"I wouldn't mind." Rose giggled as she kissed Felix lightly.

"Neither would I." Emmett grinned over at Jasper, jerking his head forward as Bella slapped him upside it, acting like she was strong enough to actually hurt him.

"Yes, but let's take pity on the poor vampire who would be reduced to jerking off instead of getting some if I projected." Jasper laughed, glancing over at Edward as everyone else laughed as well. "You know I'm just kidding, bro."

"You are so not even right!" Bella exclaimed, shaking her head as she tried to keep the grin off of her face. Then something occured to her. "Jazz?"

"Hmm?" He asked, looking at her curiously. "What're you up to, Bella? You're feeling really mischievous right now it seems." She just tried her best innocent look, making him laugh and shake his head. "Not working, sister dear, so what's up? I know it can't be good if you're feeling like that, but it has me intrigued now."

"Well you can manipulate people's emotions and stuff, right?" She asked, and he nodded. "Well the other day I was feeling all over the place and Emmett mentioned that he couldn't imagine how I was feeling..."

"Uh oh." Alice giggled, immediately seeing what Bella was up to, and her vision made Edward laugh when he saw it as well. Emmett shot them both a worried look and both put their poker faces on.

"Well I was just thinking that if anyone could let him in on how I was feeling, it would be you." Bella finished innocently, and Jasper burst out laughing, shaking her so hard her food almost fell off of her lap. "So would you?" She asked, after grabbing her food to save it from landing all over Emmett's shirt.

"Sure, if you want me to." Jasper said, his laughs calming down to slight snickers. "How much do you want me to shoot at him, though?"

"All of it." Bella shrugged, figuring that if he wanted to know what it felt like to be pregnant and hormonal, why take it easy on him? No one was taking it easy on her.

"Well, alright then." Jasper said, before gathering a good read on Bella's emotions and drawing on what he'd felt previously. He sucked up what he could and focused himself before throwing it all at Emmett, who gasped and went rigid for a second, several emotions flittering across his face one right after the other. He went from looking rather happy, to looking as if he was going to burst into tears, to looking like he wanted to rip someone's head off within just a few seconds. Then Jasper pulled his power back and sent Emmett a few waves of calm, watching as he calmed down almost instantly, taking a few unnecessary breaths.

"Wow..." Emmett muttered, shaking his head clear as Bella rubbed his shoulder. "That was...there are no words. Wow, no wonder you feel like you're going crazy, baby. I can see why. That's a lot to take on. I feel a whole new respect for you." He leaned over and kissed Bella lovingly, resting a hand on her stomach where the babies were moving up a storm it seemed.

"Hey Jasper, do you think you could hit me with..." Rose started, before everyone interrupted her.

"No!" They all shouted at the same time.

"No way, don't do it, Jazz." Emmett said. "I actually like Felix, and I have a feeling if you hit her with all those emotions, she might try and rip him to pieces."

"She could try, but I doubt she would be successful." Felix said, in what was supposed to be a flippant way, as if what he said was matter of fact.

"Want to try me?" Rose asked, giving him a look that made him blanch and back track on what he said.

"What I meant was, you probably could be successful if you wanted, but it wouldn't be very easy." He said, not really making things any better and Emmett just laughed when Rose slapped Felix and stormed out of the room, him hot on her heels.

"Poor sap, I should probably talk to him sometime about how to tread lightly with her and watch what he says and does." Emmett said, looking thoughtful before a huge grin broke out onto his face and he moved to sit in the spot Felix had vacated, and pulled Bella's feet onto his lap. "But I won't. She's his problem to worry about now, no one gave me pointers when I got with her. He'll just have to learn for himself."

"Alice please tell me you aren't shopping for the babies again." Bella said, as she saw the brunette pixieish vampire sitting across the room on her laptop, furiously typing away, not looking up from the screen when she was talked to.

"Of course not, Bella, I'm doing something entirely different." She said placatingly, and spoke up as Edward opened his mouth. "Watch it, if you even think about it I will get revenge, you know I will, and I'm easily the best at keeping my thoughts from you."

"Alice!" Bella whined as she gave Emmett her empty plate of food and drink. "If you're shopping for the babies, I at least want to help."

"Ok, ok." She said, sighing playfully as she got up and sat where Emmett had before on the floor in front of the couch. "Just look over my shoulder. Oh and when are you going to tell everyone the names you picked out?"

"Do you know the names I picked out?" Bella asked warily, watching Alice as she calmly looked through the website she was on.

"No, I don't." She frowned. "I just got a vision of us finding out and being all excited. I'm anxious to know, though."

"Good, I'm glad you don't, that way it's a surprise." Bella grinned, as she kept changing her mind so Alice couldn't get a clear reading on anything. "Well I put quite a bit of thought into it, and Emmett and I discussed quite a few different scenarios, he told me the names he liked and said I could pick the final ones since he gave me his imput."

"Because you didn't seem to like the ones I picked." He joked, laughing a bit.

"Well I used one of them thank you very much." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, I've decided on Coraline Alesme and Catherine Edeline." She smiled as everyone looked at her curiously. "Coraline and Catherine just because I really like the names, Alesme is a mix of Alice and Esme, two people who have helped me out immensely ever since I came into their lives, and Edeline is a mix of Edward and Rosalie. In a way, anyway. Both are people I consider friends and someone I'm very close to. So I wanted to put a piece of the people I'm close to into the names. Plus I've always really liked unique names and I definitely think these qualify, especially the middle names."

"Bella those are fantastic names!" Alice squealed, hugging her excitedly. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you used part of my name in one of the names. You're the greatest!"

"It was never a choice." She said, as she hugged her back. "Just inevitable."

"I really like those names, babe." Emmett said, smiling at Bella once Alice pulled away from her. "They're really great. We're going to call them Cora and Cate right? Coraline and Catherine are mouth fulls."

"Yes, Emmett, you can call them Cora and Cate." Bella rolled her eyes playfully.


	13. Chapter 14

"Bella what are you doing down here?" Jasper asked, as he passed through the living room to head to the study where his books were and saw her coming slowly down the stairs, holding onto the banister. Everyone was out hunting again and Jasper and Felix were staying around the house to keep an eye on her. He walked over and took her hand and helped her down the last few stairs and over to the couch.

"I got bored!" She whined, huffing a bit. "I tried to take a nap but there's these wicked pains shooting through me. Carlisle said I'd be feeling labor pains soon, since the babies are going to be positioning themselves to get to the birthing canal, but he didn't tell me how much pain!" She huffed and looked up at Jasper with a pout. He smiled and bent down next to the couch, putting a hand on her stomach and rubbing it softly.

"Do you want me to help a little?" He asked gently. Lately she'd been having more extreme emotions and a few times when he tried to help, she bit his head off.

"Please." She mumbled, as he stood and sat beside her, hugging her to him before gently sending calming waves at her, and trying to soothe her pain and discomfort. It worked a bit and she sagged against him, obviously tired.

"Take a nap, sweetheart." He said gently, kissing the side of her head. "Sleep. I'll help you as much as I can and I'll be here if you need me."

"Mk." She mumbled, her eyes closing as she let sleep come over her.

A little while later she woke up, and noticed that Jasper had disappeared. Frowning she looked around before feeling like she had to pee. So she stood and made her way to the stairs, trying to ignore the pains she was having as she walked. She got to the bathroom and did her business before standing up and grabbing the handle of the door, when a pain ripped through her so bad, it made her double over and cry out. She felt something run down her legs and gasped when she saw that her water had broke, the bloody fluid coating the floor. All she could think was that she hoped Jasper and Felix wouldn't be affected too bad by the blood.

As everyone was finishing up their hunt, talking companionably about different things, Alice slipped into a vision, and once she came out of it she gasped in shock.

"Woah, de ja vu." Emmett said, trying to break the tension. "What was it about?"

"Bella's going into labor, we have to get there fast, I'm not sure how Jazz and Felix will be able to handle the blood." She said, and everyone took off back to the house. Thankfully they weren't too far this time and everyone knew they'd be back in just a few minutes.

"Bella." Jasper said, as he stood outside the door. "Are you ok?" He knew she was bleeding and heard her water break, but the smell of the blood was affecting him and he didn't dare go inside the room.

"It hurts." She whimpered, having managed to lower herself to the floor, clutching at her stomach.

"I know it does, but everyone will be back soon. You'll get to meet your babies." He said, trying to sound comforting as he sat down against the door and tried to breathe as little as possible, on high alert as he tried to focus since he knew he may need to keep Felix from trying to get into the room at Bella. He was the newest to their diet and he knew that it would be hard for him to resist. As it were, he knew that Felix was downstairs on the couch, trying his hardest to keep from coming upstairs. Jasper could feel his blood lust and it was doing very little for him to keep his own self in check.

The others got home in record time, and Carlisle threw the door open and everyone saw Felix inside, sitting rigid on the couch, so still he may as well have been a statue. He looked over his shoulder at Rosalie and Edward and nodded toward the larger vampire. "Get him outside and far away enough so that he can't smell the blood. Make him hunt if he needs to." They nodded and rushed over to Felix, and all it took was a nudge from Rose before all three ran out the door, past the others. Carlisle then looked at Esme and Alice. "I'm not going to take her to the hospital, it would cause too many questions about the babies once they see the differences. One of you go and get me several pairs of rubber gloves, some warm towels, keep them in the dryer going until the babies arrive; I need some saline, some medical scissors, a large bowl of warm water, and one of you needs to go get some blood. One of those babies is part vampire and I don't know their feeding habits so we need it just in case." Alice nodded and went to get the blood while Esme went to do everything else. Carlisle looked at Emmett as Bella's scream tore through the house then. "Can you stay?" Emmett nodded and indicated he was holding his breath, and Carlisle saw that while his eyes were slightly darker, they weren't pitch black with hunger. Thankfully the recent feeding helped. "Good then come with me, Bella's going to need someone there for her." They rushed up the stairs and Carlisle saw Jasper sitting against the door, stock still, eyes pitch black and shaking. "Jasper, go, go hunt. Then help Alice gather blood for the baby." He nodded once before disappearing as quickly as he could, and they heard the door bang shut. Carlisle knocked softly on the door and tried the handle. "Bella are you close to the door?"

"No." She gasped out, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Good." He said, as he promptly tore the door off of its hinges and tossed it out of the way before going inside, Emmett hot on his heels. "Do you know how long apart the contractions are, sweetheart?"

"About 10 minutes." Bella groaned, as Emmett walked over and sat by her head, gently pulling her to rest half on his lap, wrapping his arm around her and taking her hand in his, letting her squeeze as hard as she needed since it wouldn't hurt him at all.

"Wow." Carlisle said, as he pulled Bella's sweat pants down and tossed them to the side before ripping off her underwear. "Not much time then. Ok." Esme came back then with some of the stuff that she could carry and Carlisle popped on a pair of gloves. "Bella on the very next contraction I want you to push, ok? Push as hard as you can like you're doing a bowel movement." He'd checked her already and she was fully dialated. Bella nodded and on the next contraction, she pushed as hard as she could, using Emmett's body as a brace, squeezing his hand so hard her hand would have bruises on it from his granite like skin. "Ok rest." He said, as he did something which neither Emmett or Bella could see. "I'm sorry but it's far too late for any drugs, so we're going to have to do this the regular way."

"Just get them out of me." Bella groaned, while Emmett gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. Alice came in, having gotten some blood and gotten Jasper to get it into a bottle for her. She walked over and gently pulled Bella's hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way.

"Anything I can do, Carlisle?" She asked.

"Help Esme with the rest of the things, please." He said, as he glanced at her. She nodded and took off back downstairs to do what she could. Bella screamed again as a contraction hit her and she pushed as hard as she could, screaming the entire time. "Someone needs to call and inform the pack." Carlisle added as an after thought, and received an answer from downstairs as he continued to monitor how Bella was doing. Esme brought the rest of the things he needed and he put them them to the side, using some gauze that he'd covered in saline to wash away the blood that had covered Bella's legs. He got most of it off just as she pushed again on another contraction and he saw a head peeking out. "Here's a head. Esme, love, grab me one of the towels from the dryer." She nodded and took off downstairs. Emmett had a brief thought that it was good that vampires didn't get tired.

"You're doing great babe, just a little while longer and we'll have our daughters here." He said quietly, kissing her forehead.

"Jasper must be back." Bella said, after they felt a blanket of calm envelope the house.

"Yes, he's staying downstairs." Carlisle said, giving her a small smile. She pushed again and he reached forward. "The head and shoulders are out. Bella, two more very big pushes and we'll have one baby out." She complied and pushed on the next two contractions and they heard a baby cry pierce the air. Bella teared up and stared into Emmett's face, both of them smiling widely.

"That's Coraline." Bella whispered and Emmett leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" Carlisle asked, after Bella had returned the sentiment. Emmett nodded warily and Carlisle handed him the scissors and showed him where to make the cut. He did so and let out an unnecessary breath. After that, Carisle let Bella hold the baby for a few minutes before giving it to Esme to clean up.

"Let's get Catherine out as quick as we can." Bella said, looking tired. She pushed when Carlisle told her to, and it wasn't too long before Bella pushed little Catherine out, smiling tiredly when her little cry pierced the air. She held her for a few minutes before giving her to Alice to clean up. Then Carlisle gently cleaned Bella and Emmett picked her up, taking her to the bedroom and changing her into a night gown before pulling the covers over her.

"Up for some visitors?" He asked. "The pack got here."

"Before they come up, there's something I should tell you." Bella said, patting the bed. He sat beside her and took her hand. "Well, Paul imprinted on one of the babies." She squeezed Emmett's hand when his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "Now don't overreact. It's nothing bad. If anything, it means that they'll have extra protection."

"That's true." Emmett said, as Alice came into the room.

"Another of the wolves imprinted on Catherine." She said conversationally, causing Emmett to groan.

"Who?" Bella asked, ignoring Emmett's reaction.

"Jared." Edward said, coming into the room with two small bundles in his arms. "You did good, sweetheart. These two are utterly adorable. And you should hear their thoughts. All they want is to get to know that lady who keeps talking to them, you. And the guy with the great laugh, Emmett. Each of them wants to get to know their imprint as well. They can definitely feel it." He turned toward the door. "Come in you two, don't just stand in the hallway." He rolled his eyes as Paul and Jared sheepishly made their way into the room as Edward handed Bella the babies. Emmett stood and walked over, pushing the two Quileutes against the wall, glaring at them menacingly.

"If either of you hurts either of my little girls there will be hell. To. Pay." He said darkly, looking between them. "I can do it, too. I don't have to sleep, and you two do. Keep that in mind." With that he let them go and went back over to the bed, taking Catherine from Bella and holding her facing toward him, cooing at her and making faces. He smiled when she cooed and yawned softly.

"Bella we weren't sure if Coraline would want blood or not, but we got it anyway." Alice held up a bottle that thankfully was a solid pink color and waved it a bit. Bella held out her hand and took it, tentatively pressing it against Coraline's lips and smiled when the baby latched on and began to suck greedily. "Looks like Carlisle was right." Alice grinned before handing Emmett an identical bottle. "Plain baby formula." He nodded and took it, putting it in Catherine's mouth and watching her start feeding. He smiled contentedly as he watched her.

"Come here you two." Bella said, gesturing for Paul and Jared to join them on the bed. They walked over and sat closer to Bella than Emmett, his threat still ringing in both their ears. Bella sat up and handed Coraline to Jared. She chuckled as he fumbled a bit to get her into a comfortable position. "Support her head." He did so and held the baby close to his chest, holding onto her bottle with the free hand. Bella could see the love shining in his eyes as he gazed down at the baby. He looked completely devoted to the little life that he held. She then reached over and took Catherine from Emmett, and handed her to Paul, giving him the same instructions. Just as Jared was, he gazed down at her with a look that said he'd do anything and everything for her.

Despite Emmett's discomfort about the imprint on his children, he had to admit that both men looked as if they'd lay their lives on the line for the babies they held. Both looked as devoted as he knew that he, Bella, and his family were. It made him feel a bit better about things. "So, can someone tell me more about this imprinting thing."

"Um, well, it's hard to explain." Jared said awkwardly, biting his lip.

"If I may..." A voice said from the doorway. Sam Uley came into the room and stood next to the dresser. "It's really not all that difficult, they're just new to things. When a shapeshifter imprints on someone, he's bound to her completely the moment he sees her. You feel as if you're being pulled toward them, a heat sort of fills you from the inside, there's nothing like it. Nothing else matters in the world, except your imprintee and their needs and well being. Imprinters are unable to deny them anything they want. It cannot be forced in any way, it has to happen naturally. There's more...but you may not like it."

"Just tell me, I have to get used to it somehow." Emmett sighed, moving and wrapping his arm around Bella, hugging her to him.

"Well it's impossible for the imprints to be away from each other for long periods of time. Even I can't be away from Emily for more than a few hours before I feel this incredibly strong urge to go to her. It's almost impossible to ignore. It hurts not only the imprinter, but the imprintee. Physical pain. We chased a vampire all the way well into Canada once and it took us two days to get there and back, by the time we got back I was barely able to stand and I couldn't stay in wolf form." He explained, wincing at the memory of it. "We don't have to age, as long as we keep shifting. But once we imprint, we have the choice of not shifting anymore and growing old with our imprints. Obviously that won't be a problem, though."

"Imprints are usually used for breeding purposes, right? It's to insure a strong bloodline for the Quileutes." Bella said, remembering the bonfire she'd went to.

"That's one of the reasons, yes." Sam nodded. "There's still so much we don't know for sure, we just speculate and come to conclusions that sound right. Billy Black, Jacob's...he thinks that the imprint isn't for breeding puposes, but to make the imprinter stronger, give them greater support and inner strength to get them through the tough times."

"So it's a romantic type thing?" Emmett asked, glaring at Paul and Jared again and Sam was quick to answer.

"No, no." He held up his hands as if to stave off an attack by Emmett. "It's whatever the imprintee needs the imprinter to be, they will be. Right now since the girls are babies, the imprint will allow Jared and Paul to act as protectors or sort of like an older sibling. Once they get slightly older, they will become best friends, confidants. Then they will start feeling their feelings change to more romantic types. But that won't come until the girls are of the right age for things like that."

"Good, I'm glad." Emmett said, as he looked at Bella. "Tired babe?"

"A little." She admitted, looking up at him as her head rested on his chest. "Pushing two kids out of you is really hard work."

"We'll leave you to get some rest." Paul said, as he and Jared stood up. "We'll take the girls downstairs so they won't disturb you."

"Thanks." Bella said, as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

"Things really couldn't get any better right now." Emmett muttered to himself after everyone had left the room and Bella was sleeping in his arms. He smiled down at her and pushed her ponytail over her shoulder so it didn't hit her in the face as she slept. While he laid there, he heard everyone talking downstairs, mostly about the babies. Rosalie was fussing over them, making him want to chuckle. He knew that when she was a human, she wanted a baby, and since she couldn't have one of her own, he knew she'd be just as bad as Alice about spoiling them.

"You're right about that one." He heard Edward's voice drift up to him, sounding amused.

'How bad is she?' Emmett thought to Edward, before thinking about how handy it was to communicate this way at that time.

"Not so bad right now." Edward told him. "She's commandeered both babies, though, and keeps shooting Paul, Jared, and anyone else looks if they get too close."

"Rose play nice and let other people hold the babies if they want to." Emmett said in a quiet whisper that Bella wouldn't be disturbed by. He held back a chuckle when he heard her soft growl but he heard her begrudgingly hand both babies over to someone else. "Good girl."

"Just wait til Bella's not around, Em." She said, although he heard very little malice in her tone. "She won't be able to protect you from the beating I'm going to give you."

"Bring it on, babe." He fired back, highly amused. He knew as well as she did that not only could he outrun her, but he was stronger than her. He'd showed it off during their fights over the years.

"It will be broughten." She returned, an old playful argument of theirs from over the years. He just smiled and closed his eyes, content on laying there while Bella slept. 


	14. Chapter 15

A/N: I know this has taken...well a bit too long probably to get out. So sorry about that. I just haven't had a lot of time where I can sit down and breathe and have things calm and quiet enough to where I could think straight enough to be able to write this, even though I've had ideas nagging at me for a little while now. But here's my attempt at doing it. A few other things. I'm still looking for a double imprint story. Where it's two guys imprinting on the same girl. Either finished or quite a good few chapters posted. And also, I got a review that made a good point to me. I forget the name of the person who sent it, but thank you for it. Anyway, the person said that maybe I'm losing people who may potentially read the story because of the messed up formatting of the first chapter. I've contemplated going back to fix it but I haven't for a couple reasons. One the document isn't still on my documents so I can't go back and edit it, and two I'm afraid if I just unload and reload the chapter, it'll come up at the end instead of the beginning or something. I'm just not sure really how to go about it, so if anyone can tell me a fool proof way of doing it, I'm all ears. Thank you. Anyway on to the story, and as always please, please read and REVIEW. I get alerts and all for the story, but not as many reviews and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Don't be shy, I'm not too demanding haha. Just no flames! Oh and maybe someone could find the hidden reference to a tv show I love!

"Oh come on, Cora." Bella cooed, as she bounced the baby in her arms. The little girl was wailing at the top of her lungs, her little fist stuffed in her mouth. It had been 3 weeks since Bella had given birth, and both girls were doing great. But at the moment, Cora was crying because she was hungry and there was no more blood bottles to give her right then, while Bella had been able to give Caty her bottle and put her down for a nap. The family was on another hunt, minus Carlisle who had to work, and Bella didn't really know what to do. It wasn't like she could go chase down a deer and kill it herself and drain the blood. The thought made her a little squeamish to think about it, actually. She firmly shoved those thoughts out of her head when she heard the door open and close, not thinking twice about it since everyone was always in and out all the time. The Cullen place was almost like Grand Central Station.

"What's wrong with my precious grandbaby?" Carlisle asked, coming in and sitting his briefcase on the couch before going over and stroking Cora's head gently.

"She's hungry and we have no more blood for her." Bella said, looking a bit frazzled as she kept bouncing the wailing baby gently.

"Oh, alright." He nodded. "I'll go change and go get some. We need to rethink how much we get at a time I think. It's obvious she needs it more often so we don't need to run out. Alright, I'l be right back. Hold on, sweetheart." He leaned down and pressed his cold lips to Cora's head gently before sprinting upstairs to change, and Bella heard him leave out the back not long after. She sat down and waited, knowing there wasn't much else she could do. After about half an hour Carlisle came back with a large cooler and took it into the kitchen before coming back with a small bottle, handing it to Bella. She gave it to Coraline who started greedily sucking on it, her cries stopping instantly. "Poor thing." He pattied her stomach gently, and she smiled up at him around the nipple of the bottle.

"How long do you think everyone's going to be gone for?" Bella asked, as Carlisle sat down beside her, sitting his briefcase off to the side of the couch out of the way.

"They should be back pretty soon." He glanced at the clock. "Depending on how well the girls are keeping the boys from roughhousing and playing with their food." He chuckled and Bella grinned, finding it almost natural to think of the animals they consumed as 'food'. To her it was just like eating a rare steak. At least that's what she tried to convince herself anyway.

"Carlisle, I've been talking to Emmett." She said out of the blue, patting Cora's back gently to get her to burp, even though she wasn't sure if she'd need it. It was a toss up sometimes. Sometimes she let out little noises that sounded like one, others she just threw up on Bella. Those times weren't too fun for Bella, knowing that it was pure blood she was throwing up wasn't a fun thing to experience. No mother wants to see her baby throwing up blood, half-vampire or not. "About me being changed and all. I originally wanted to maybe go to college or something, get a degree. But I figure since I'm going to be changed, I can experience all that later. I'll have loads of time. Plus, I have two kids. That's about all the 'normal' stuff to experience before...you know. So we were thinking maybe doing it after the wedding."

"That sounds reasonable." He smiled at her. "I think that would be a good idea. Since we have the treaty with the pack, we can just stay around here. Sam and I have talked and he said that once three more boys phase that he'll let Paul and Jared out of the pack, and once we have to move, they can come with us to be with Cora and Caty."

"That sounds great." She smiled back at him. Over the last few weeks Paul and Jared had become a semi-permanent fixture at the Cullen's place. Both of them couldn't be away from the girls too much and they came over to get their 'fix' as Jasper jokingly called it. That is, when Emmett wasn't around to smack him for it. Emmett wasn't pleased to have someone liken his daughters to a drug and their imprints to addicts. But Bella silently agreed that, that's almost what it was like. Too many times she'd seen Paul and Jared come in, looking almost like death warmed over, and after half an hour with the girls, both looked refreshed and rejuvenated. Just like an addict after a hit of whatever drug they were on.

A little while later, everyone was home, and Paul and Jared were over, fussing over the girls. Bella took advantage of no one paying attention to her and slipped out the back door, wondering if she were really being as sneaky as she thought she was. Walking down toward the wooded area, Bella found a small downed tree and managed to climb up on it, pulling her legs up against her chest and just staring out into the forest, tears slowly making their way down her face. She wasn't exactly sure why she was out her by herself, in tears, but she was. She had all these thoughts going through her head, and a lot of them were so jumbled that she couldn't really make heads or tails of them. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear someone sit beside her, and jumped a mile when someone touched her shoulder. "Sorry." She looked over and saw Jasper there, looking at her concerned.

"Sneaky vampires." Bella attempted to joke, and Jasper smiled politely, wrapping his arm around her gently.

"What's the matter?" He asked, and she knew it was futile to try and deny that anything was. Obviously, he would feel how she was feeling. It was a real pain in the ass sometimes. She sighed and just leaned into his side a bit more.

"Well...this is going to sound stupid, you're going to tell me I'm crazy." She muttered, knowing that he'd be able to understand her perfectly. He did have to put up with the pixie she thought of as a sister and her crazy fast talking after all.

"Try me." He prodded, rubbing her arm gently as he let her take her time and try and figure out how she wanted to go about saying what she wanted to say.

"I feel...I feel..." She huffed a bit and looked at him. "Jasper you know how I feel. This is pointless."

"I feel a lot of things coming from you, Bella." He said, chuckling a bit dryly. "But that doesn't mean that I understand what you're feeling."

"Well that makes two of us." She grumbled. "I feel...useless. I mean, I feel as if I'm just another face in the crowd. Cora can't eat unless one of you guys go out and get her blood, the babies both love spending time with Jared and Paul and vice versa, Emmett's been going out and having all these trips with you, and Edward, and Alice and Rose are pouring over details of my wedding since I left them free reign pretty much. Esme can cook and doesn't need me to do anything. I just...I feel as if no one needs me." She embarrassedly reached up and wiped at a tear that had fallen from her eye, as Jasper hugged her to him and laid his head on top of hers.

"That's not true, Bella." He chided softly. "We all need you, even if you don't feel like it. I don't know if you've realized it but over the time you've been with us, you've become a confidant of mine. Alice would go crazy if you weren't around, I know for sure she thinks of you as her best friend. Emmett...Emmett goes crazy without you, sweetheart. Anytime he's away from you, all he does is talk about you. Bella, everyone needs you in some way or another. You just don't realize it. But it's true."

"Doesn't feel like it." She mumbled, looking down at her feet. "I sometimes think maybe I shouldn't..."

"Don't you even think that missy, you just made my visions get hazy for a minute." She heard Alice snap as she felt the pixie vampire come and sit on the other side of her. "Don't even think that. It's not that bad, and you know it deep down. In fact, I know that in a few hours, all your fears will be gone away."

"What do you mean?" Bella looked at Alice curiously and the brunette vampire just shrugged.

"Just that you need to go get ready and we're going shopping. You, me, Rosalie, Jasper, Felix, and Edward." She said simply.

"You mean Emmett." Bella said, and Alice shook her head.

"Nope, he has things to do and he's staying home with the pups, the kids, and the parents." She giggled at her own joke. "So Edward's taking his place in the shopping trip with us."

"Does Edward know this?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. "What if we invite..."

"Edward's already calling Aurora to invite her, she'll come as well." Alice stood and helped Bella off of the log and pushed her gently toward the house. "Now go, you have two hours until we leave to get ready."

"Bossy little..." Bella muttered to herself as she went toward the house to get ready for the outing. A little while later she was ready and Alice drove them to where Aurora lived, and picked her up and they were on their way to Seattle, as Alice Saw that Port Angeles would be too sunny and warm for them. They got out at the mall and went inside, Alice leading them straight to a particular store. "Alice this is a little more high end than my tastes." Bella complained, as Alice practically dragged her over to a rack of dresses.

"You will find a dress here that you will like, I Saw it." She said, as she shot Bella a look. She shoved some dresses at her and pushed her toward the dressing room to try them on. The first one was a red dress that was too tight around the leg area and too loose in the shoulder area. The minute she stepped out of the dressing room to show it off, Alice pointed her right back inside to try the next one on. The next one was a white almost sheer looking one that had a back that was completely opened and had Bella standing with her back toward the wall as she showed it off. Alice liked it, but Edward fought for Bella to be able to wear something that she was comfortable wearing. In the end, Alice knew that she wouldn't be getting her way and sent Bella back to try on the last dress of the bunch. It was shorter than the other two, and sleeveless, barely more material than a one piece bikini. Bella stepped out of the dressing room in it and Alice, Rosalie, and Aurora all gasped and gushed over it, while Jasper and Felix tried to not stare at Bella too much, while Edward was definitely sizing her up, unable to help himself. "I guess this is the one?"

"Bella if you wear that dress tonight, Emmett won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Alice giggled, and the other girls nodded along as well. "Now for some shoes...go take that off and we'll pay for it." She waved Bella into the dressing room and took the dress off of the top of the door when she put it up there and went to go pay for it. Bella came out in her regular clothes and smiled at Edward who waited for her while everyone else was checking out since he'd not bought anything.

"For the record, you look amazing in that dress." He told her, as they walked toward the registers. "Emmett's really going to like it."

"Thanks." She blushed profusely and slinked over toward Alice who handed her the bag with her dress in it.

That night, Bella changed into her dress and slipped on the shoes that Alice had gotten her to wear with it. They were black heels that pointed her feet in a way that made her legs look much longer. Bella loved the look when she looked at herself in the mirror. Alice did her make up, very lightly, and styled her hair to where it was really straight with some curl to the bags and ends a bit. She stood up and waited at the top of the stairs while Alice went down ahead of her and 'announced' her. It all felt way too promish but Bella went along with Alice's fun. Once Alice told her she could come down, Bella held onto the banister and slowly made her way down. Once she got there, she heard an audible gasp and smiled, looking up. Once she did, she gasped herself when she saw Emmett standing there looking her up and down. He was wearing gray pants and a gray button up suit jacket over a sheer white button up that was half unbuttoned and a light gray silk looking t-shirt. He looked like a runway model and Bella felt as if she didn't quite compare. But that was short lived as Jasper shot her a huge boost of confidence that allowed her to step off of the final step and into Emmett's arms.

"You look absolutely amazing." He said, as he held her close, smiling down at her with a look of absolute pure love. She smiled bashfully and wrapped her arms around his neck, finding that since she was in heels, she was closer to his height.

"So do you." She whispered, as he leaned in and kissed her softly, ignoring Alice's protests about her make up.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked, and Bella nodded, letting Emmett lead her out of the house. She was blissfully unaware of the commotion inside once they'd gotten outside, of everyone running around to get ready themselves.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, as Emmett helped her into Jasper's car. He was letting him borrow it since Emmett's Jeep was a bit too tall for Bella to get in wearing a dress. Even in pants she'd have a hard time.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He winked over at her as he drove, holding her hand in one of his.

"Oh come on, Emmett, tell me, please." She looked over at him with a puppy dog look and he just laughed and shook his head, leaning over to kiss her at a red light.

"Trust me, baby. You're going to love it." He promised, and she sighed, contenting herself to looking around at the scenery as they drove.

A/N: Might be a bit short, sorry, but I wanted to stop it there because I have a ton of ideas for the next chapter and if I put them into this one it'd be really really long. So I'm stopping it here. Look for the next one soon.


	15. Chapter 1

1. It had been several months since Edward had left Bella alone in the woods after shattering her heart by way of telling her he didn't love her and didn't want to be with her. She hadn't improved, in fact she'd gotten worse. She barely ate, barely even got out of bed. When she went to school she was like a zombie, moving stoically without any feeling, as if in some permanent daze. That was a good way to describe how she felt, like she was in a permanent daze. Nothing got through to her anymore. The only time she felt even remotely alive was when she was with her best friend, Jacob Black. He was the only one that could break away at the ice that had covered her and turned her into stone enough to make her feel less dead inside. The hole was still there, and it still ached as much as the day it did when he had left. Weekends were the worst. She was all alone with nothing to do except mostly be alone with her thoughts. Charlie had finally given up on trying to help her, not even reacting anymore when a nightmare caused her to scream bloodcurdling screams every night. Not even threats of sending her to Florida to her mom had worked. Bella had just sat there, not reacting at all. So instead he spent most of his time out of the house. On the week days he left to work before she got up to get ready for school, on the weekends he spent all day on "the Rez" with Billy fishing. Only Billy knew his fears about Bella, only he had listened as Charlie poured his heart out, shown any sign of weakness as he'd sobbed, telling Billy he was afraid she'd literally die from heartache. Billy was the only reason he was getting to the point to be able to cope.

On that Saturday, as usual, Charlie was out of the house. Bella had woken up early that morning from the usual nightmare, the one that plagued her as soon as she went to sleep every night. Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Bella sighed and got out of bed, going to shower before forcing down a bowl of cereal. She only ate for nourishment anymore, taking no pleasure in it. Knowing she wouldn't be able to stay there, struggling to find something to do to take her mind off of things, Bella grabbed the keys to her truck and ran out, getting inside and slamming the door. She knew her destination as she took off, and only hoped that it wasn't too early. She needed this. She only hoped Jacob would be able to provide it. In the middle of them hanging out he'd stayed away from her for a long time, the story was that he had mono. But finally she went and confronted him, shocked by not only his new appearance but his new attitude as well. He'd grown new muscles, cut his hair, and started hanging out with Sam Uley's 'gang' which she thought was a bad influence to him. Why else would he have treated her so coldly when he first saw her? He'd apologized though, begging her forgiveness one night after sneaking into her room and almost giving her a heart attack. He wanted her to figure something out, but she had yet to do it, not able to focus on much else but her own personal circle of hell. As she pulled up to the familiar old house, Bella saw Jacob come out, shutting the door behind him. He was only dressed in a pair of cut off shorts, despite it being incredibly cold outside, but he always said the cold wasn't a problem for him. He wasn't smiling, he hardly ever did anymore, but he wasn't radiating hostility like he had when she first confronted him either.

"Jacob!" She said brightly as she got out and shut the truck door behind her. She ran over and threw her arms around him, not noticing when he only barely hugged her back. "I hope I didn't come too early."

"I was awake." He said, his voice huskier than before. He sidestepped her statement, which also went unnoticed by her.

"Good." She smiled, looking up at him since he'd grown taller than her almost over night. "I was hoping we could hang out, do something today." It wasn't unusual, that's where she spent pretty much every weekend, except during the time Jacob had 'mono'.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled, hands going into the pockets of his jean shorts.

"Great so..." She trailed off as he started walking off, guessing he wanted her to follow. He lead her to the garage, the familiar place they'd spent so many hours together, laughing and cutting up, just enjoying time with each other. She looked around as he shut the garage door until he stepped in front of her, his body almost too close for comfort as he looked down at her, intensity burning in his eyes. She took a step back only to realize she was closer to the wall than she realized, her back bumping against it as she felt fear bubble up inside her.

"Tell me something Bella." Jacob said, his voice low and intense as he looked into her eyes, gone was the deep chocolate orbs that seemed so bright and friendly replaced by blackness she'd only seen in vampires that needed to feed. If she didn't know better she would think Jacob was a vampire now. "Why do you keep coming here?"

"Wh...why?" She stuttered, looking a bit shocked from the question. "Why do I keep coming here? Are you kidding me? I like spending time with you, Jake."

"Oh really?" He barked a sarcastic laughed, scoffing a bit. "You love spending time with me, huh? Do you love me?"

"Jake." She sighed, her eyes going down, as she wasn't able to look him in the eye anymore. "You're my best friend..."

"You still love him don't you?" He roared, startling her badly as she looked back up at him, eyes wide as he was shaking before her. "You still love that bloodsucker even though he left you! He doesn't love you, Bella! He said so himself! He broke your heart!"

"Edward..." She started, but he cut her off, slamming his hand into the garage wall beside her.

"Doesn't love you!" He continued to yell, almost hurting her ears. "He never did! I love you, Bella! I love you!" And then his lips were on hers. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her. He was too large and she didn't stand a chance. Vaguely she was aware of Jacob pulling her across the room and her head banging against the top of his 'Rabbit' as he shoved her roughly into the seat. She let her mind go blank as her clothes were torn away from her and Jacob manipulated her body in any way he wanted to. As he tore the clothes from both their bodies and entered her roughly his next yell cut through the fogginess in her brain when it had shut off. "I love you, Bella! Why don't you love me! Why don't you love me! Why can't you love me!" Silent tears fell from her eyes as he thrusted in and out of her, his actions rough and needy. His hands left bruises on her body and blood was seeping out of her as he took her virginity.

Sometime later he was done. Almost as if he realized what he'd done, Jacob moved away from her and silently put on his shorts, leaving the garage. She laid there for who knows how long, broken, battered, bruised, and very nearly dead. Finally, regaining some sort of awareness, she slowly got out of the car, her body screaming in pain, and managed to put on the shattered remains of what clothes she'd been wearing. She stumbled out of the garage and got into her truck, starting it and turning the heater on full blast as she backed out of the driveway. Tears came down, blurring her vision as she navigated the road. She'd only got just past the boundary from La Push into Forks when she lost control, her truck careening off of the road and hitting a tree. She wasn't hurt thankfully, at least from the crash, her truck was very nearly indestructible, so all she did was sit there and sob, cry, shake for everything. It was all crashing down around her at one time and she felt as if she were slowly dying.

She sat there for a long time, a full 24 hours. Charlie had never went home the night before, so no one knew she was out there all alone in the middle of nowhere, broken almost beyond repair. As she continued to cry, the tears never slowing, wondering if they'd ever dry up, Bella only noticed movement and the passenger door opening when a cold blast shot inside, shaking her to the core.

"Bella!" A familiar voice exclaimed as she looked over to the person. Through her constant tears she wasn't able to make out more than the outline of a very large body, but for some reason she wasn't afraid. "Alice sent me back here. She was freaked out because your future just disappeared how freaky is that!" She managed to recognize the voice, it was Emmett, Edward's older 'brother'. He was happily chatting to himself before he looked over at her, a shocked gasp coming out of his mouth, cutting off whatever he'd been about to say. "Bella! Honey what..." He got out, reaching out to her. Once he touched her, it was as if some dam had broken and she became hysterical, almost to the point of hyperventilating as he pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as he figured he could get away with, not wanting to hurt her at all. "Bella talk to me, tell me what's the matter." But she couldn't, all she could do was cry and let out the most gut wrenching sobs he'd ever heard. If his heart had been beating, it would've felt like it was bursting out of his chest. As it was, he was panicked, having never had to deal with anything like this before. "Bella? Bells? Come on sweetheart, you gotta give me something here." But again, there was nothing she could say.

Becoming very worried about her, Emmett scooted out of the cab of the truck and very gently pulled her into his arms in a bridal carry position. He slammed the door on the truck and took off, feeling helpless for the first time in his life as Bella continued her hysterics. He ran as fast as he was able, not once stopping until he reached Alaska, where most of his family (minus Edward) was stationed, staying with the Denali coven. He felt Bella curl closer to his body once the cold Alaska air hit them and mentally groaned, knowing that the cold temperature of his body wouldn't give her any relief from the cold. He easily navigated the large mountain to the large log cabin that was nestled inconspicuously inside it. Kicking open the door, he didn't give it a second thought as the wood splintered into dozens of pieces. "Carlisle!" He called, his voice obviously panicked. It had taken him almost half a day to go from Forks to Alaska, and his impatience had almost snapped in half when he had to take a boat from lower California down to Alaska, but he'd kept a cool head, knowing Bella's well being was of more importance than throttling a few humans.

The older doctor flitted into the room immediately and his eyes widened when he saw the young girl in Emmett's arms. He let out a very uncharacteristic "Shit!" before regaining some of his composure and gesturing for Emmett to follow him as he lead the way upstairs, mentally thanking God that he'd waved off a family hunting trip in favor of pouring over his medical books instead. He shoved everything off of the desk in his office and laid some heavy blankets from one of the bedrooms on it before letting Emmett put the shaking girl down on them. It took some gentle coaxing but Emmett finally was able to free himself from Bella's grasp. Carlisle moved in front of Bella and bent down on the balls of his feet in front of her line of vision. "Bella, darling, it's Carlisle. You've got to tell me what's the matter. What happened to you?" He took her hand in his cold one, and had to cool his head again once he felt that her body temperature was almost as cold as his own. Any colder and she'd be facing serious hypothermia. He quickly told Emmett to track down more blankets and to turn the thermostat up to 75* before turning back to Bella. He had to coax her quite a few times before her quiet voice spoke up, and he knew he was only able to hear her because of his vampire sense of hearing.

"Jacob." She mumbled, shaking profusely as Emmett came back in and covered a blanket around her. He looked down at her face when she said this and for a second he thought she'd confused them but Carlisle shook his head almost imperceptively, cutting off anything he was going to say as Bella spoke again. "He...he...I can't love him...so he...he rape..." As soon as the word was out of her mouth Carlisle felt his legs actually give way under him, causing him to fall to his knees, leaving a dent in the floor as Emmett hissed angrily, looking like he could actually rip someone limb from limb, which was almost unsettling since despite his love for a good fight, Emmett was a very docile person, only fighting when it was unavoidable. Carlisle sent Emmett a look to control himself once he'd gotten his own emotions under control.

"When was this Bella?" He asked, stroking her hand gently, hoping to help calm her. He was fighting to control his own emotions, and keep his clear head, letting the doctor inside him take control.

"I don't know." She admitted, unsure of what day it even was. The thought made tears fall from her eyes again and Carlisle gently shooshed her, trying his best to smile gently.

"That's ok." He said, managing to keep his voice under control. "I need to check you out, alright? I want to see what all damage is done." In his mind he knew what damage was done. The fragile girl sitting in front of him was broken to pieces, she was devastated beyond anything he'd ever seen. He looked up at Emmett. "Go call Alice, her phone should be on. Tell her to get back here immediately, and bring Esme with her. Tell her to tell Jasper to stay out for a while, have Rosalie stay with him, with the dried blood on her and her fragile state there's no telling what would happen if he came back. Then go grab my medical bags, and as much supplies as you can carry, it doesn't matter what it is, and get back here." As Emmett moved to leave the room he added as an afterthought, "and fill a bin with water and grab a cloth." He then turned back to Bella and slid onto the desk beside her, pulling her gently into his arms. He felt his cold, dead heart break as she cried, her body shaking profusely as he held her. Thankfully, he was wearing a bulky sweater so the coldness of his body didn't seem to bother her too much. He looked down and noticed bruises all over her arms and on her body that was visible and felt a small amount of rage build up at the thought of what Jacob Black had done, before he took a deep breath and forced it back down. He looked up as Emmett came into the room, barely 2 minutes later. He got up and helped him with the massive amount of supplies he'd managed to get and grabbed the tub of water, putting it beside Bella. He turned to Emmett and sighed. "I don't know how long it'll take for them to get here, so you're going to have to help me. Just stay by her head and keep her calm. Hold her hand." Emmett nodded and moved over to the desk as Carlisle told Bella to lay down. Emmett pulled a chair near where Bella's head was and gently took her hand, brushing some hair away from her face and wincing at the dead look in her eyes, and her bruised face. He couldn't even fathom the hell she'd been through.

"Oh Bella." He mumbled, shaking his head as he pulled her hand to his mouth and softly kissed it. "I can't believe this happened to you, I'm so very sorry little sister. I'm so, so sorry." Carlisle grabbed a pair of scissors and went to cut the remains of Bella's jeans off so he could inspect her. When she felt his hand at her jeans, Bella started freaking out, thrashing and screaming at the top of her lungs, the tub of water crashing off of the desk and hitting the wall, causing Carlisle and Emmett to become stunned for a moment before Emmett shot out of the chair and wrapped his arm around Bella, holding her down gently as he bent his head nearer to her. "Hey, hey. Bells, Bella. Listen to me, listen baby. It's ok. It's ok honey. It's fine, it's just Carlisle. He needs to check your wounds and make sure they're ok. That's all. You're safe here, no one's going to hurt you I promise. No one's going to let anything else happen to you ever again."

And there was a hint of extreme promise in his tone, as if Emmett was vowing on his life that he'd never let anyone do anything to Bella. He managed to calm her down enough that Carlisle quickly cut the jeans off of her and tossed them behind him haphazardly. Emmett kept his eyes respectfully on Bella's face and stroked her cheek, smiling at her. He searched his mind to find ways to keep her calm, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Alaska's pretty cool, you know. Nice mountains, lots of wildlife. I saw an eagle the other day. It dipped into the water and caught a fish, right out of the water like it was nothing. I got the bright idea to try it, trying to mimic a grizzly or something. Spent so long out there trying to catch a damn fish that finally Carlisle had to drag me inside, kicking and screaming. He said I was acting like a 5 year old or something. I just couldn't understand though how an eagle could get a fish out of that water and I couldn't." He was rambling and he knew it. He felt stupid but what he didn't realize was that even though Bella wasn't listening to what he was saying, the tone of his voice and the calm presence he had was keeping her calm, her mind off of Carlisle working steadily and quickly.

As he worked, Carlisle felt more and more sadness and anger burn inside of him. He'd lost count of the bruises he'd seen or the scratches. Luckily her rape hadn't done too much damage but everywhere else was touch and go. One thing he noticed was that her hand was broken, all the way up to her forearm. He'd have to get her into a cast. And one of her ankles was swollen heavily but thankfully Carlisle thought it was only a sprain. It would be better in a couple of days.

It was then that Alice and Esme flitted in and when both of them saw the condition Bella was in, they both let out choked cries and rushed over. Alice tried to take Bella into her arms but she just cried out and held tighter onto Emmett. He rubbed her side and sent Alice an apologetic look as he went back to speaking quietly to Bella to calm her down again. Alice brushed it off and helped Esme help Carlisle with whatever he needed, rushing off to get another pan of water and some clothes so he could wash the blood off of Bella.

"No wonder you told Alice to tell Jasper to keep away." Esme said so quietly that only the vampire hearing picked it up as she watched Carlisle work. He sighed and nodded, glancing up at her. "It's bad isn't it Carlisle?"

"Yes." He mumbled gravelly. Once Alice came back he washed the blood off as gently as he could and Esme managed to coax Bella from Emmett's arms. He and Carlisle went to grab things for Bella's cast and for her ankle while Alice and Esme managed to get Bella into some new clothes. Thankfully Alice had foregone fashion and they managed to get Bella into a pair of baggy pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt without hurting her. Carlisle and Emmett came back and Emmett went right back to Bella's side when she held her arm out for him once she saw him. It was a strange action but no one questioned it right then as Emmett gently wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and held her to him, letting her bury her face in his neck while Carlisle swiftly reset the bones in her hand and arm before starting to work on the cast. Once he got it on he put her arm in a sling so she'd hold it still while the cast dried. Then he wrapped her ankle. Once he was done Esme helped him clean up everything while Alice stood there, for once nothing like herself, and not knowing what she could do. To their sensitive hearing, they heard Bella's stomach give off a low rumble and Emmett looked up at Alice. "Why don't you see if you can find her something to eat and drink. Something warm."

She nodded and rushed from the room, unable to see someone she'd thought of as another sister in so much anguish. Emmett gently picked Bella up, blankets and all, and carried her to a spare room, sitting her on the bed. He quickly got beside her when she whimpered, thinking he was going to leave. He held her in his arms and ran his fingers gently through her hair as her free arm wrapped around his waist. He wrapped his own arm gently around her as he continued running his fingers through her hair, letting her rest her head on his chest. He felt her beginning to calm down and was completely thankful for that. He looked up when he saw Carlisle come into the room and the doctor took Bella's temperature with an ear thermometer and checked it, frowning before leaving the room again. Bella had a temperature. Emmett knew it, though, as her body was ice cold but her forehead was warm against his neck.

Again someone came into the room, Alice, she'd found some food at a nearby store and had quickly made it, bringing it in with what looked like hot tea. "Bella, sweetheart, do you want to try and eat something?" She nodded slightly and Emmett helped her sit up and move against the headboard.

Bella sent Alice an impossibly small smile as she moved over with the food and quietly thanked her as Alice sat it down and sat down herself. Seeing that Bella only had one arm, Alice pulled the sandwich into pieces for her to make it easier to eat one handed. Bella ate slowly and sipped the tea as Alice openly watched her, pity on her face, while Emmett stared out the large window in the room, out at the white mountains, deep in thought, his face a mask of seriousness.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw Bella looking at him, looking like she was trying to not be as broken as she was.

"You shouldn't look so serious." She whispered, her voice sounding pretty raw as Alice got up to clear her dishes and to get her some more tea to help soothe her throat and to hopefully help fight off sickness. "I'm not used to it, I like when you smile." His heart melted at her innocent words and he hugged her to him again, kissing the top of her head before smiling down at her as much as he was able. She smiled back slightly and Alice came back then with her tea. She drank it slowly, relishing in the warm liquid warming her insides. It felt so much better and she almost felt like her normal self. Once she was done with the tea, Alice took the cup and Bella curled into Emmett's body, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Emmett just prayed that it would be uneventful and that she could rest. Holding her to him, he let his mind shut off, not wanting to think of everything that had went on.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: An extra long chapter to make up for the extra short one before. Please no one turn me in for all the songs I used in this chap! Read and review. Oh! Also I know the first chapter showed up after the last chap I posted. I tried to fix the format and for some reason it put it after instead of at the beginning. I don't know how to fix it so I guess it has to stay that way. Maybe people won't mind too much.

After about a half hour of driving (Emmett had taken it slow for a Cullen), they pulled up to a really fancy looking restaurant and Bella got out and looked at the building in awe as Emmett held her hand and led her to the front door, letting her go in before him. He stepped up to the hostess and they were seated quickly. Bella looked around before giving Emmett a look. "You bought the place out?"

"Actually, Alice did." He held up his hands. "I had no part in it. She just shoved me to my room and said she'd take care of the details."

"I'm going to have a word with her." She grumbled, picking her menu up and looking at the choices as Emmett glanced around at the decor. "Not having anything, sweetums?" She grinned at him over the menu.

"They don't have what I want here, dumpling." He grinned back, winking a bit and she chuckled. The waitress came over after a few minutes and Bella ordered her drink and meal. They made small talk while they waited and Bella couldn't help but feel a ton better. The kids came up every once in a while, but for the most part it was just about them, about the two of them and the rest of the world didn't matter. Bella got her food and ate while Emmett politely declined when the waitress asked if he needed anything. He pretended to sip at his water while Bella ate and they talked and Bella couldn't help but chuckle a bit. At one point She tipped his glass up and forced him to swallow a drink and he made a face and mock glared at her.

"That was so good." Bella said, once she'd finished eating. She pushed her plate away and Emmett smiled at her and got the check, paying for the meal and a good tip before standing and holding out his hand, helping her stand up.

"Ready for the next part?" He asked, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"You know I am." She smiled, and let him lead her out to the car again. They got in and he drove off to their next destination. This one didn't take as long and when Bella saw where they were she looked at him curiously.

"Japanese Garden." He said, as he got out and helped her out, walking with her inside the park and holding her hand, watching her casually look around at all the bright, colorful flowers and beautiful tress that were all around. She was in awe and he found her reaction fascinating. "Do you like it?"

"Emmett, it's absolutely gorgeous." She breathed out, looking up at him briefly before looking back at the foliage. "I'm glad you brought me here."

"There's a reason I did." He admitted. "Well, as you probably know, Alice helped. But this was my idea, she just helped with the location."

"Oh?" She looked at him curiously and watched as he dropped to a knee in front of her.

"Bella, marry me." He said quietly.

"Emmett, I already agreed to that." She laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"I know." He said, grinning slightly. "But, I mean tonight, here, now."

"Really?" She asked, her chuckles dying off as she looked at him stunned.

"Mhmm." He stood and led her to a part near the back of the park and she gasped, looking at what had been done. There was a large white tent covering a large grassy portion of the park and under it there were a few tables set up with white table clothes, and candles on them, creating a romantic glow. The flowers around provided a touch of color. She looked more and saw the Cullens, the pack, and Cora and Caty, being held by Paul and Jared respectively.

"I can't believe it, you and the little pixie got one over on me." Bella said, as Alice ran over toward them, wearing a gorgeous ocean blue dress that hugged her body from her shoulders to her mid thigh, where it got loose and flowy and trailed behind her. She had her hair styled as much as she could do it, and had on make up to compliment her dress, along with some gorgeous earrings and a necklace. She was holding a boquet.

"It was fairly easy, Bella." She giggled, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I'm so happy dinner went well, but now we have to steal you and get you ready. I have your dress and everything here."

"Oh Lord, can't wait." Bella deadpanned, and Alice laughed before starting to pull her away. Bella fisted Emmett's shirt and pulled him into a kiss first. "I love you." She laughed as Alice tugged her away then and went willingly to a bathroom that Alice scowled at as she, Bella, Rosalie and Aurora walked inside. Alice grabbed a garment bag and handed it to Rose to hold up and unzipped it, throwing the bag haphazardly to the side. Bella gasped when she saw the dress. It was sleeveless and flowed down about as much as Alice's did. It was white and had two layers, with the first layer laying slantways across her middle. On the left hip there was a bunching of fabric that looked like a flower. It was gorgeous.

"Best part." Alice smiled at her. "The bottom part detaches so when we do the dancing and stuff you can just take it off and put it to the side. It's modest, don't worry." She straightened up and looked at Bella expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Off with your clothes."

"Yes, queen." Bella quipped and stripped down to her underwear, letting Alice and Rose help her get the dress on. Alice zipped it up and smiled.

"Gorgeous, absolutely amazing. Now..." She walked over and opened a box, taking out a pair of soft blue heels. She bent and helped Bella slip them on before nodding in satisfaction. "Good. Ok so we're going to take our places. Carlisle's going to come and walk you down the aisle." Bella unexpectedly teared up when Alice said this, briefly wishing her own dad was there to give her away. But Carlisle was a second dad to her, so it was just as good. She didn't notice that while she was lost in her thoughts, the girls slipped out. She waited there until she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Bella called. She smiled as Carlisle came in and looked her up and down.

"You look stunning, sweetheart." He smiled and hugged her gently, kissing her cheek. "Emmett is a very lucky man."

"Thank you." She whispered, trying not to cry again. "For not just the compliment but for..."

"Don't think of it." He said, patting her arm. "There's no one else I'd trust with the job." He winked and threaded her arm through his. "Now let's get you married." He opened the door and they stepped out and walked toward the area set up as a soft wedding march was playing. Bella saw everyone standing there and her eyes landed on Emmett, who looked amazing in his tux, who was staring at her with a look of pure love and devotion. Carlisle walked her up and handed her off to Emmett who leaned down and pecked her cheek.

"You look amazing." He whispered.

"So do you." She smiled, as they held hands. The priest, who wound up being Esme, went through the ceremony and Bella and Emmett never took their eyes off of each other. They recited the traditional vows and gave each other rings, and finally the ceremony was over.

"I now pronounce you man, and wife, you may kiss the bride." Esme said and Emmett leaned down, cupping Bella's cheek gently as he kissed her lovingly while everyone whooped at them. He broke away with a grin and picked her up, swinging her around gently.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Emmett Cullen?" He asked, after he put her down.

"It feels right." She said simply as Alice came over to them.

"First dance as man and wife." She announced, pulling them over toward a fairly big square of faux wood for the 'dance floor'. Bella wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and his went around her waist as I Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain started. Bella's eyes watered as she laid her head on Emmett's chest and they swayed to the music.

Lying here with you Listening to the rain Smiling just to see the smile upon your face These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive These are the moments I'll remember all my life I found all I've waited for And I could not ask for more Looking in your eyes Seeing all I need Everything you are is everything to me These are the moments I know heaven must exist These are the moments I know all I need is this I have all I've waited for And I could not ask for more I could not ask for more than this time together I could not ask for more than this time with you Every prayer has been answered Every dream I have's come true And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be Here with you here with me

They danced through the rest of the song and Bella looked up and looked thoughtful. "Emm, wait right here, don't move." She walked over to Alice, who helped her out of the bottom part of her dress. "Alice do you think..."

"It's all ready." She said knowingly, smiling at her. "Just go back out there to your husband."

"Thank you, Alice." She kissed Alice's cheek and walked back to Emmett. "This song is for you, Emmett. I mean every word."

"Ok..." He looked at her with a curious smile as the music started. It was a song he didn't recognize but he listened to the words as he and Bella stared into each other's eyes.

For all those times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through it all You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you You were always there for me The tender wind that carried me A light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration Through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you

As the song played, tears coursed down Bella's face and Emmett's eyes shone with his own tears that would never fall. He hugged her tighter to him and took a shuddering breath. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She smiled. He looked to the side and spoke softly and quickly.

"This one's for you." He said, as another song started.

It's late in the evening She's wondering what clothes to wear She puts on her make up And brushes her long blonde hair And then she asks me Do I look alright And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight We go to a party And everyone turns to see This beautiful lady That's walking around with me And then she asks me Do you feel alright And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight I feel wonderful Because I see the love light in your eyes And the wonder of it all Is that you just don't realize How much I love you It's time to go home now And I've got an aching head So I give her the car keys She helps me to bed And then I tell her As I turn out the light I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

Bella's tears never stopped through the song and Emmett leaned down and kissed her lovingly. "I mean every word." He whispered to her. She smiled a watery smile as he wiped her tears and pulled away. They moved and everyone danced around for a few songs. Bella danced with Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle while Emmett danced with Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Once they were finished Bella stepped to the side to eat a piece of the cake Alice had, cutting it with Emmett before he disappeared, grabbing the Cora and Caty from Esme and taking them out, swaying around with them to the song Daddy's Girl by Red Sovine.

I recall the night that you came into this world.  
I couldn't believe the doctor when he said: "It's a little girl."  
I said: "Now Doc, you must be wrong. You see I want a boy."  
Then he laid you in my arms and my heart sang with joy.

(Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
(I'm the centre of Daddy's world.  
(I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
(For he loves me like I was his son.  
(Daddy's Girl.)

I recall the day I took you to a baseball game.  
You brought along your baby doll and half its' baby things.  
We sat there a-playin' house, while the Dodgers played the Braves.  
And ev'ryone in the bleachers looked at us as if to say.

(Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
(I'm the centre of Daddy's world.  
(I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
(For he loves me like I was his son.  
(Daddy's Girl.)

I recall the day I took you on a fishin' trip,  
You said: "Daddy won't that hook hurt the fishes' lip?"  
And you said if they don't get air, those things in the can will die.  
So we turned the worms all loose and chased some butterflies.

(Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
(I'm the centre of Daddy's world.  
(I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
(For he loves me like I was his son. (Daddy's Girl.)

I recall the day that your young man come to call.  
Seems like only yesterday, you swam and played football.  
But I know the time has come, that I must set you free.  
But no matter where you are, you know what you are to me.

(Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
(I'm the centre of Daddy's world.  
(I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
(For he loves me like I was his son.  
(Daddy's Girl.)

Bella groaned and wiped at her eyes, looking over at Alice and Rosalie. "I'm never going to stop crying." She grumbled playfully. "Seriously though, Alice, thank you so much, I don't think I could've had a better wedding."

"I'm glad I could make it special for you." She smiled softly and hugged Bella tightly.

A little while later the festivities were done and Emmett drove he, Bella, and their girls toward Forks again. Bella frowned when he kept going past the turn off to the Cullen's house. "Emm?"

"Just wait." He smiled, as he drove for another 10 minutes and pulled into the driveway of a medium sized two-story white house with black trim that had a brick wall around the perimeter. Emmett pulled up to the gate and got out, opening it before getting back in and driving inside, getting out again to close the gate. "Not that it would stop anyone we know." He grinned as he pulled up and into a garage. "This is our new house."

"No way!" Bella excitedly whispered since Cora and Caty were asleep in the back. She gaped and got out, as Emmett grabbed the girls and gave Cora to Bella so he could let them in the side door. He did so and let her go in first, closing the door behind them.

"What do you think?" He asked, taking Cora from her again and taking them upstairs, putting them to bed and coming back down.

"Emmett, it's amazing." She looked around in awe as Emmett came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning down and kissing around her neck.

"It is, but you can look around later. I believe we have a wedding night to get to." She giggled when he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He playfully tossed her into the bed and got in after her where they made love until the sun started peeking up out in the distance before falling into a contented sleep since Emmett knew that Alice was going to sneak in and take care of the girls long enough for them to get some decent sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few months that Bella and Emmett had moved into their new house, and they were adjusting really well. Cora and Caty grew at an abnormal rate, so both girls looked to be around one and a half. Carlisle had given them physicals and declared that both were very healthy. Cora was expected to grow until she looked about 18 and then stop aging all together. Carlisle wasn't exactly sure, but he guessed that she would reach that in about 8 years. It unnerved both Bella and Emmett a bit to think that one of their children would be grown in just 8 years but both wanted to enjoy the time they had with them. Caty was for all intents and purposes normal, but still looked bigger than a normal baby her age. It was explained to Bella and Emmett by the pack, though, that, that was just because of the wolf gene and the fact that she had to eat more to keep up with her metabolism. No one was sure when she'd change, but they figured that her body would still hold the wolf gene and need compensation for it.

Bella was currently in the kitchen making herself a sandwich when a cry pierced the air. She listened for a minute and could tell that it was Caty. Sighing she picked up her sandwich and walked toward the living room where both babies were when she heard a pop. She sped up and when she got there, she immediately wished that Emmett hadn't went with Jasper and Edward to the mechanic to get their vehicles looked at.

Sam was just about to head out to relieve someone on patrol when the phone rang. Since he was near it, he walked over and grabbed it. "Hello?" The frantic voice on the other end was enough to set him on edge. "Bella...ok calm down and tell me what happened...I see...ok I'll be right there. Just keep the doors closed." He put the phone back in the cradle and ran outside, shucking his shorts and phasing quickly. Once he saw the pack mind in his he called out in his head. 'Paul, Jared, head over to Bella and Emmett's, I'm right behind you.'

'What's going on, Sam?' Jared asked him, and Sam saw in his mind that both were running in the right direction.

'Caty phased for the first time.' He said, and Jared and Paul both stopped in shock, before looking at each other, and taking off double time, Sam picked up his own pace and soon enough they were at the house. They stopped to put on their shorts and then Sam led the way inside, looking around. "Bella?" He saw Bella come out of the kitchen, looking completely shaken up. "Where is she?"

"Hiding." She said, running a hand over her face. "I keep getting glimpses of her, but then she takes off when I get close. She keeps trying to get near Cora, and growling at her."

"It's just the natural instincts." Sam assured her. "Jared, go sit with Cora and if Caty comes that way, protect her, but don't hurt Caty." Jared nodded and walked calmly over to the couch where Cora was sitting chewing on a toy and cooed at her, sitting down and picking her up, making faces at her as Sam turned to Paul. "Look around for Caty with me, when you find her just focus on getting her to calm down enough to shift back." Paul replied in the affirmative and both men looked around to see where Caty was hiding. Bella stood there, not sure what to do. She kept looking around to try and help but after Caty tried to bite her earlier she was wary about actively moving around and looking like Paul and Sam were.

She looked over toward the back screened in door leading out to the back porch, remembering she had left it open to let a breeze in and cursed. "Sam, she's going outside!" She exclaimed, as Caty burst through the screen and took off. Sam and Paul cursed and ran after her. Bella just went after them and stood on the porch watching the pursuit. Both men ran around the yard chasing the small Caty wolf puppy, and it would've been comical if it was under different circumstances. Bella took a moment to look at Caty in wolf form while the chase was on. She was no bigger than a wolf puppy and had fur that was a light brown color on top with a white underside with a big black splotch on her lower back and tail area. Her eyes from what Bella and seen earlier was their normal greenish hazel color that they had settled into after changing after birth and Bella didn't know where that came from. All in all she was a really cute puppy. But Bella wanted her baby back. Jared came and stood behind her, holding Cora easily as she chewed on the same toy she had been contentedly.

"You know everything's going to be fine." He said, noticing her worried look. "I mean none of us expected her to phased this early, but now that we know, we'll help keep a better watch on her."

"Emmett's going to lay bricks." Bella groaned, just imagining her husband's reaction. "I know it was inevitable but both of us expected this to not happen until she was at least a teenager."

"Now that I think about it, it's not too much of a shock." Jared said, as he watched Paul try and sneak up on Caty as she was focused on a bird that had landed on the ground a few feet in front of her. "I mean, she lives with a bunch of vampires and being around them activates the gene. I never would've expected her to be only 10 months old when she changed, though."

"Tell me about it." Bella said, as Paul lunged at Caty, who moved out of the way at the last second she couldn't help but laugh a bit as Paul let out a curse as he landed in a mud puddle that was still around due to the unstable weather of Forks. She watched as both men tried unsuccessfully to grab Caty who made a dash for the woods behind the house, only to be caught by two very pale hands.

"Decide to go for a walk, princess?" Jasper asked, as he held the wiggling puppy gently and smiled down at it affectionately. "Well this is a new development."

"You're back." Bella called, knowing that he'd hear it.

"Thankfully so it looks like." Jasper said, cradling Caty to him and keeping a good hold on her so that she didn't get away again. "I can't believe she already phased."

"Shock to me, too." Bella said, as Edward and Emmett came out of the woods, laughing about something then. Emmett looked over at Jasper and noticed him holding the small puppy and furrowed his eyebrows. It took Edward all of a second reading Jasper's, and the pack's minds before his jaw dropped open in shock.

"Caty?" He asked, staring at the puppy. Once Emmett heard that, his expression was the same as Edward's and he barely noticed as Bella walked down and grabbed onto him.

"No way." He said, shaking his head. "She...oh God. How?"

"I was in the kitchen making something to eat when she started crying." Bella said, forcing him to look down at her. "As I was on my way to see what was wrong, I heard this pop and then just saw her in puppy form sitting on the carpet. She took off and it became chaos after that. She tried to take a few swipes at Cora."

"Ugh." He groaned and buried his face in Bella's hair. "This came much sooner than I wanted it to. What are we going to do?"

"Well we can't leave Bella alone with the kids anymore." Sam piped up as he and Paul walked over, Paul taking Caty from Jasper and hugging her to his body, cooing at her as he tried to get her to calm down enough to shift back into human form. "When Caty gets bigger, her wolf form will get bigger, and as long as Bella stays human, she could get hurt if Caty shifts and gets out of control. One of us could handle it, but it would be bad for Bella."

"Easy enough." Emmett shrugged, holding Bella to his side. "We can do that." They heard a pop and looked over, seeing Paul flail a bit to adjust his hold on Caty who had changed back to a baby. Once he got the hold he calmed down and held her naturally.

"You've been a pain today." He said affectionately, smiling down at her. She just giggled and cooed looking up at him.

"Sure, now she's in a happy mood." Bella grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"At least she's a baby again." Emmett laughed, kissing her head.

Bella nodded and smiled up at him. Looking around, she realized that even with everything that came up, and was going to come in the future, she was pretty lucky with the life she had.

A/N: This is the end. I know it's really short and kind of abrupt, but honestly I have no more ideas for it. I got out all I set out to do in this fic, so I think it's better to end it now instead of trying to force out more. Sorry it took so long to get this out, I didn't realize it had been a month since I last updated. I hope everyone likes this ending. Please read and review. 


End file.
